Without You
by FinchelFan728
Summary: Rachel receives an offer to be on Broadway for a year, moving the family to NYC. She's living her dream, but there will be bumps along the way - for herself, for Finchel and for their two teenage children, who have left their significant others in Ohio.
1. Chapter 1: It's Really Happening

_Thank you for all your support in my fanfic writing! Already, I'm posting my eleventh story! I can't believe it! I hope you all enjoy this one. If you haven't already read the other stories in this series ("Senior Year," "The Future," "Keep Holding On," "I'll Stand By You" and "We are Young") I recommend you do so you have a better idea of what's going on. Some of the couples have changed throughout the stories, but for the most part things have stayed consistent._

_Enjoy the first chapter and don't forget to review!_

Chapter 1: It's Really Happening

"It's really happening," Rachel whispered to Finn as the wheels of the plane touched down. "I'm going to be on Broadway!"

Finn kissed Rachel. "Yes you are, baby! And I'm so proud of you!"

Rachel squealed with excitement, reminding herself that she was 35, not five. But she'd been dreaming of this day her whole life. For a year, she'd be living in New York, her favorite city on earth, to play two of her dream roles on Broadway. The Hudson family had begun the summer with a week in the Outer Banks in North Carolina, and when they got back, they'd packed up their house in Cleveland for the move. The house would be rented for the year, as they'd be back next July.

Rachel looked down at Zoe, who was now nearly three months old, sleeping in her lap. Zoe was already a much better flyer than the now four year old Grant, who'd spent most of the flight wanting to get up and walk around the plane and begging the flight attendants for snacks. Only Grant and Zoe would be in New York with Finn and Rachel for the beginning. They had agreed to let Ryan, Emma and Sarah spend six weeks with friends in Cleveland, since they all had such close friends in Cleveland and would definitely miss them during the year in New York. The three older kids would then spend two weeks at camp after their six weeks with their friends, then join the family in New York.

"It's finally time to get off the plane," Finn said to Grant as the plane came to a stop.

"Good," Grant pouted. "I do not like planes."

"Sorry, honey," Rachel said. "But it's a much longer drive to New York."

Finn, Rachel, Grant and Zoe got off the plane and went outside to wait for a taxi. Rachel had arranged for a moving van to take their luggage to the apartment, simply because it would be too expensive to fly so much baggage.

"It won't be a long ride, right?" Grant asked.

"It won't," Finn said.

Rachel tried to hold in more excitement as they got in the taxi and Finn gave the driver directions to their building. When they arrived, it was even more impressive than it had been in the photos. It was a few blocks from Broadway and Times Square, a few blocks from Central Park - the perfect location. The schools the kids would be attending were not too far away.

"It's so tall!" Grant declared when they got there.

"It is," Finn said. "The building's 45 floors."

"Wow!" Grant said.

"We'll be living in the 21st floor," Rachel said proudly. She knew which apartment they were in, Apartment 2155. They'd searched all over New York to find the perfect building. Rather, one with enough bedrooms for everyone to get their own room. This building not only had six bedroom apartments, but it was a state of the art facility with a fitness center, entertainment center, wireless internet and social activities. It also wasn't too far from the apartment building where Kurt and Blaine lived.

As Finn checked in, Rachel looked at the photos of landmarks in New York in the lobby. They'd be seeing these every day now.

"Are you ready?" Finn asked Rachel, holding up the key.

"Of course!" Rachel cried. Boarding the elevator with their kids, they rode up twenty one levels before they arrived on their floor.

They went into their apartment, where lots of boxes were. Rachel immediately sat down to feed Zoe, then opened Zoe's crib so she could go down for a nap. She and Finn put on the TV for Grant so they'd have minimal distractions as they unpacked.

"We should text the older kids to say that we're here," Finn told Rachel. "And our parents."

Rachel nodded as she got out her phone and sent a quick text. She felt slight guilt, thinking of her two oldest children, eight hours away back in Cleveland. They were all accepting, but she knew deep down they had their resentments about the move. She had a feeling they'd be even less open if they hadn't allowed them to spend most of the summer back home.

Finn patted Rachel's back, seeming to know what she was thinking. "It'll be okay. Everything will be okay."

Rachel smiled and looked up at Finn. She never needed to tell him what she was thinking, he always just knew. "I do miss them," Finn admitted.

"Hey, they'll be joining us in eight weeks," Rachel said. "I have a feeling they'll really miss everyone back home once they get here."

Finn nodded as he continued to unpack. They both worked tiredlessly for the rest of the day to get the apartment set up, taking breaks to spend with Grant and Zoe. After setting up the living room and the kitchen, they set up the bedrooms for the two kids who were with them now. Grant "helped" a little with setting up his room. When it came time for bed for the little kids, they set up their three oldest kids' bedrooms, then the one for the two of them. When they'd finally finished unpacking, they went to sit on the balcony and check out their view. It was a beautiful view of the Manhattan skyline.

"Are you excited to start rehearsals tomorrow?" Finn asked Rachel.

Rachel smiled at Finn. "Very!" Her Broadway debut wouldn't be for another two weeks, but she was starting to practice with the other cast members tomorrow. Finn would be a stay at home dad this year.

Rachel looked around the skyline. "We're really here Finn. Here in New York. I've waited my whole life for this."

"You deserve it, Rach," Finn said. "You deserve it more than anyone."

"I love you so much," Rachel said. "You are the best husband, you are the best father."

"I'm going to be there for your debut, you know," Finn said. "Me and Kurt and Blaine."

"My mom and my dads said that they're going to come in for my debut, too," Rachel said.

"I'll try to get my parents to come, too," Finn said. "I'm so proud of you, Rachel. Barbra would be proud if she could come and see you."

"She was who inspired me to go into Broadway," Rachel said. "And Glee inspired me a lot in high school."

"Mr. Schue told me that he and Mrs. Schue will come see you at some point, too," Finn said. "I bet lots of our friends will, too."

"I feel so special," Rachel giggled.

"You ARE special," Finn said, giving Rachel a hug.

x

Emma looked in the mirror in the changing room at the water park. Never in her life had she worn a two piece swimsuit. On the family trip to the Outer Banks, she and Sarah had each bought a two piece suit (a tankini for Sarah, a bikini for Emma) but Emma was scared to wear her bikini. This was the first time she'd ever worn it in public. She was nervous about wearing it. What if Nick thought she looked fat in a bikini?

"Hey, you okay?" Ava asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Emma said, fiddling with the strap of the suit. She'd been the only girl in the show choir to wear a one piece suit when they went to the pool at Nationals. She turned to her best friend. "Ava, do I look bad in a bikini?"

Ava laughed. "Of course you don't! Let's just go join our boyfriends."

Emma smiled and walked out with her friend. Her parents had arrived in New York last night with Grant and Zoe, and by the end of the summer, she'd be there, too. She was nervous to be moving, but she knew that it would only be for a year, and that this was something her mom had been dreaming of her whole life.

"Hey," Nick said when Ava and Emma came out of the locker room.

"Hey," Emma said. "So, which ride do you want to go on?" She noticed her boyfriend staring at her body. "Um, Nick, my face is up here."

"Sorry baby," Nick said. "I just am so lucky that the hottest girl at the park today is mine."

Emma smiled to herself. She would miss Nick like crazy when they arrived in New York, but she just wanted to enjoy her time at the waterpark today with her boyfriend, her best friend and her brother.

"Yeah Nick, when we were in North Carolina, she and Sarah went two piece suit shopping, and according to Sarah, Emma tried on like, twenty suits!" Ryan laughed.

Emma groaned. She did not need her brother sharing her personal information.

"So, you were asking me which ride I wanted to go on?" Nick asked Emma, seeming to notice the swimsuit discussion was making her uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Emma said.

"I think we should go on the water coaster," Ryan said.

"Yeah, that would be awesome," Nick said. The four of them went to line up for the water coaster, which ended up being faster and scarier than most roller coasters. Emma, Nick, Ryan and Ava shared a tube, and Emma was tempted to grab Nick, but the lifeguard had told them before the ride took off that they had to hold on to the handles the whole time. At the bottom of the slide, the tube flipped over, dropping them into twelve foot deep water.

"That was terrifying," Ava said as they popped out of the water and swam to the exit for the ride.

"Are you kidding? That was awesome!" Ryan said.

"Let the girls pick the next ride," Emma said.

"Fine, which one do you two want to go on?" Nick asked.

"Pick the next scariest one," Ryan smirked.

Emma sighed. "Fine. If you two want a scary one, we'll go down the haunted slide." The haunted slide was completely dark and had creaky noises playing as they went down it. They could only go down this one in pairs on the innertubes, so the girls went together and the boys did. After going on some more rides, as well as hanging out in the lazy river and the wave pool, the four of them went to the swim up restaurant for dinner.

"Did your parents settle in okay?" Ava asked.

"Yeah, that's what it sounds like," Ryan said. "Our mom starts rehearsals today."

"They said we can bring you two out to see a show."

"That would be awesome!" Ava said.

"I'm just trying to enjoy our weeks here this summer as much as I can," Emma said.

"Yeah, I'm glad your parents let you guys spend the summer here," Ava said. "You are a really awesome roommate!" Emma was staying at Ava's house and Ryan was staying at Nick's, while Sarah was staying with one of her friends from school.

"The four of us are going to have to do LOTS of things together," Nick said.

"Well, we are planning a few girls nights!" Emma said, looking at Ava. She'd miss her group of girls she hung out with a lot.

"You two should come for New Year's Eve, New York's AMAZING then," Ryan said. "Or at least some time during the holiday season."

She did have the summer to spend with her boyfriend and her friends, but Emma still was worried about once the school year started. She wanted to enjoy the summer as much as possible, but there was no denying what would happen come fall. They really were moving. It was really happening.

_Chapter 2 preview: Rachel's opening night on Broadway. Emma and Ryan talk to their friends about what the move may mean for their relationships._


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving On A Jet Plane

_I'm so glad so many people enjoyed the first chapter. I really enjoyed reading your reviews. I know this is slightly different from the Chapter 2 spoilers I gave earlier, but I decided this would be a better way to write this chapter. I'm happy with how it turned out and I hope you are too. Hope everyone had a great Easter yesterday and has a great Glee day tomorrow! It's finally back! Oh, and don't forget to review!_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except Emma, Ryan, Sarah, Grant, Zoe, Ally, Nick, Ava, Grace, Kyle, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy, Meg, Evan, Ben, Jeremy, Connor, Ricky, Morgan, Jon, Jessica, Kailey, Kailey's mom and Klaine's sons. And my ideas and my computer._

Chapter 2: Leaving On a Jet Plane

The summer had flown by. Yesterday, Emma, Ryan and Sarah had gotten back from their two weeks of sleepaway camp, and their plane to New York would be leaving tomorrow. Ryan had managed to keep his mind off moving for most of the summer, but now that it was so soon, he could think about little else. He was packing up his bags in Nick's room silently, with Nick sitting silently on the bed. They had been inseparable since sixth grade, and the thought of spending a year apart upset both boys greatly.

"I know I have other friends, but what we have is special," Nick finally spoke. Ryan was relieved that Nick had spoken first. He was so afraid of saying the wrong thing.

"It just isn't going to be the same with you in New York," Nick continued.

"Hey, it'll be okay, I'll be back before you know it," Ryan said. He knew this was one of those times where he had to act strong. Nick had always been fragile and emotional. "We'll text every day, and skype, and Facebook and all that. I'll miss you and Ava and our other friends so much."

"The Gold Stars won't be the same without you, Emma and your mom," Nick said. "Grace says she wants to join, but I'm worried how many new people we'll be able to keep around. No one can make it as much fun as your parents made it."

"I know my mom wants to come back for all the competitions," Ryan said. "Well, if she can get out of her shows. But knowing her, she'll find a way to get on a plane and back in less than 24 hours."

"When are you going to her show?" Nick asked.

"Three days after we arrive," Ryan said. "Our parents want to give us a little time to get adjusted. Grant's adjusting okay, but he's four."

"I wish you weren't going," Nick pouted.

"You're my best friend," Ryan said. "You'll always be my best friend. No friend I find in New York could ever replace you."

The boys pulled each other into a tight hug. They'd be sensitive about doing this in public, but they were in Nick's room, not public.

"Take care of your sister, okay?" Nick asked. "Don't let any of the New York guys steal her from me."

Ryan looked at his friend. "She'd never want any guy but you. And you take care of Ava and keep all the guys away from her."

The boys laughed and continued packing. What was happening tomorrow still seemed unreal.

x

Rachel looked at her phone after a long day of rehearsals. She loved the feeling she got of being on the stage each night, but rehearsals had been less than perfect. Several other cast members were VERY difficult to work with. Wicked was one of Rachel's favorite musicals, but sometimes the other cast members made her not want to come to rehearsal every day. It wasn't like in childhood when people were directly mean, but she saw them whispering and eyeing her in between practices. Today, when Rachel had messed up a note in "Defying Gravity," Morgan, the actress who played Nessarose, snapped at the director, asking him why Rachel, who had no previous Broadway experience, was playing Elphaba when dozens of actresses who had years of experience and packed resumes with on and off Broadway credits had been denied the role. Most of the chorus members also seemed to resent Rachel. She got along fine with Jessica, who played Glinda, and Jon, who played Fiyero, but wasn't really close.

As she left work that day, Rachel made a quick run past the theatre next door, which housed Spring Awakening. Currently, Jesse and his wife Harmony were playing the lead roles. She'd been lucky enough not to run into Jesse since arriving in New York, but knew it was only a matter of time before she did. She also knew that when she did, Jesse would undoubtedly insult Finn and her children, and gloat about his three Tony Awards.

Rachel loved New York, but she definitely did miss Ohio. Her dads, her mom and her sister had flown in from Ohio to see her first show and then spent a week visiting her, Finn, Grant and Zoe in New York. It was hard to believe that in just a few weeks, Beth would be going to college. Rachel still remembered the days when Quinn was pregnant with Beth. Soon, Beth would be off to OSU.

Burt, Carole and Ally had come to see Rachel perform about a month ago. Ally would be starting her senior year of high school soon, which was also hard to believe. Rachel remembered the day during the summer before their senior year when Finn called her at five in the morning to say that his mom was on her way to the hospital to have her baby. Getting to see people from back home made the experience even more special. She really missed her three oldest children, but they'd be arriving tomorrow, and she couldn't wait to see them. She knew they probably weren't as eager to arrive as she was for them to arrive. In two weeks, they'd be starting school, at a huge New York City public school. The high school Ryan and Emma were going to was almost twice as big as Heights. Sarah's middle school was also about twice as large as the middle schools back home.

The train was crowded, but it wasn't too long a ride home. Rachel just hoped Finn would have dinner ready or have ordered take-out. She was exhausted. She walked into the apartment building and took the elevator to their floor, then unlocked the door.

"Hey baby, how was rehearsal?" Finn called from the kitchen.

Rachel went into the kitchen and gave Finn a kiss. "It was fine, three more hours and I have to be back for the show…"

"Tired?" Finn asked.

Rachel nodded. "VERY."

"I'm sorry, baby," Finn said. "I just put Zoe down for a nap, and Grant's playing with the kids next door."

"You're a great dad, Finn," Rachel said.

Finn smiled at Rachel. "Well, you're a great mom."

"I just wish I could see the kids more, I have such a crazy schedule!" Rachel said.

Finn put his arms around Rachel. "Hey, it's okay."

Rachel and Finn leaned in and kissed each other. "I feel so guilty about having you basically run the house by yourself. But hey, tomorrow you'll have three helpers!"

Finn laughed. "I've missed them so much!"

"So have I," Rachel said. "I can't wait to see them. It's been way too long. But they'll be without their friends for a year, so we can handle eight weeks apart from them."

"They're resilient, Rach," Finn said. "They'll be fine once they get here."

"I hope so," Rachel sighed.

"I'm taking them to see you perform this weekend," Finn said with a smile.

"I couldn't forget!" Rachel said.

Finn and Rachel relaxed for a few hours before Rachel had to go back for tonight's show.

x

The car was loaded and the boarding tickets were printed. In a few hours, Sarah's friend's mother would be taking Emma, Ryan and Sarah to the airport. She'd stopped by earlier to pick up their bags because Finn and Rachel had warned her that it might be too difficult for the kids to load up the car when it was actually time to go to the airport. Emma and Ava were just sitting in the living room right now, listening to music.

"This is it," Emma said to Ava.

"I know," Ava sighed. "I'm getting on a plane to come visit you as soon as I can."

"I'm going to miss you like crazy," Emma said. "I WILL be calling every day, just to warn you."

"If you weren't calling me every day, I'd be calling you every day!" Ava said.

"You can have my solos in the Gold Stars," Emma said.

"I can't do them as well as you!" Ava said.

"Hey Ava, can we go over to see the boys? I just really want to see Nick before I leave," Emma said. She and Nick HAD gone out to lunch yesterday, and in the evening she'd gone out to dinner with Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg, but she wanted to see Nick again before she left.

"Of course," Ava said. "I wanted to see Ryan, too." The girls began to walk over to Nick's house. Usually they biked, but Emma's bike was packed up for New York.

When they got to Nick's house, Emma felt close to tears and started shaking as Ava rang the bell. Ava put her arm around Emma. Grace answered the door and called out for Nick and Ryan.

"Is it okay if Ryan and I have some time alone?" Ava whispered.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I wanted time alone with Nick anyway." This was the last time she'd be seeing her boyfriend for she didn't know how long.

Ryan came downstairs and took Ava to the back porch. Nick came downstairs and looked at Emma. "Hey."

Emma forced a smile. "Hey."

"Want to go up to my room?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Emma said. She followed her boyfriend upstairs and noticed a bunch of pictures of the two of them on his bulletin board. In fact, there were only four pictures now that did NOT have the two of them together – one of him and Ryan, one of him, Ryan, Ben, Evan, Connor, Jeremy and Ricky at Nationals, one with his dad, his stepmother, Grace and Kyle at the wedding, and one with Kyle and his parents from when he was little.

Nick noticed Emma was looking at his bulletin board. "We'll have more to add soon."

Emma smiled. "I had to come over – to say goodbye."

Nick looked shocked. "You're not breaking up with me, are you?"

Emma shook her head. "I'll never break up with you."

Nick put his arms around Emma. "Neither will I."

"I just wanted us to have some time together before I leave, you know?" Emma said."I wanted time with you, too," Nick said.

"Nick, could you promise me something?" Emma asked.

"Anything!" Nick said.

"I know there's going to be girls who might look tempting while I'm gone, but please save yourself for me," Emma said, looking down. She was worried that her absence might make Nick develop interest in another girl.

Nick took Emma's hand. "I never want to give myself to anyone but you."

x

"Let me tell you, there's nobody in New York who I'd choose over you," Ryan told Ava. "I know it's the biggest city on Earth, but you're going to be on my mind the whole time I'm there."

"And there's no one who I'm going to choose over you," Ava said.

"It's only one year, I'll be back in no time," Ryan said. The more he talked this way, the more assured he felt that he and his girlfriend would overcome the separation.

"And I'm going to visit, and you'll visit," Ava added.

Ryan smiled. "That's right." He heard a honk in the driveway and recognized Sarah's friend's mom's car. Emma and Ava had originally only planned to stay a while, but it had been a couple hours.

"I'll text Emma," Ryan told Ava as he sent Emma a text. It was really time to go. He hugged Ava as tight as he could, not wanting to let her go.

"I love you," Ava said.

"I love you too," Ryan said.

Nick and Emma came out, hand in hand. Ryan turned to Nick. "I know your parents are out now, but please, thank them for everything they did for me this summer."

"I will," Nick said, giving Ryan a hug. Ryan hugged his best friend and thanked him for being such a great friend.

"Yeah, you do the same to your parents," Emma told Ava as the girls hugged.

"They love you like a daughter," Ava said, smiling.

"It's time?" Ryan heard a voice say. He turned to see Ben, Evan, Connor, Jeremy, Ricky, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg.

"We wanted to make sure you got to see everyone," Nick said.

"Thanks," Emma said.

"You can thank us for making so many calls," Kyle said, stepping on to the porch with Grace.

"Well, thank you," Ryan said, as he and Emma both hugged Grace and Kyle. With Ryan and Nick being best friends and Emma and Nick dating, Grace and Kyle were like siblings to them.

x

Emma spent a few minutes talking with the girls as her brother talked with the boys. She made them promise not to find a replacement for her in their group of friends. Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg had all been best friends since kindergarten at Covenant Elementary, and they'd been nice enough to let Emma into their group when she transferred to Roxbury in the middle of eighth grade, then to let Ava in when they started high school. Emma knew that these six girls would be her friends forever, no matter what.

After a few minutes, Sarah's friend's mom called out that it was time to go. Emma gave Nick one last kiss before getting in the car. She looked out the back window and waved at Nick, Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy, Meg, Grace, Kyle, Ben, Evan, Jeremy, Ricky and Connor, who were all standing on Nick's lawn waving, until the car turned the corner.

The ride to the Cleveland Hopkins airport was about forty five minutes from University Heights. It seemed weird driving past all the sights in the greater Cleveland area Emma had been taking for granted for so many years, knowing for a year that they'd be gone. She didn't talk, and neither did Ryan or Sarah. This was an emotional moment for all of them.

Sarah's friend's mom pulled the car into the airport and handed the three of them their boarding passes. "I talked to your parents last night. One of your uncles is picking you up at the airport and then taking you to the apartment."

"They told us that last night on the phone," Ryan said. "Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Zukowski."

"We're all going to miss you guys," Mrs. Zukowski said.

"Tell Kailey I love her!" Sarah said.

"I know she loves you too, and she'll be coming to visit," Mrs. Zukowski said.

Emma, Ryan and Sarah quickly went through plane check in and tried to keep themselves entertained as they waited. Emma still couldn't believe they were really leaving. She missed Nick and her friends already. But she couldn't be away from her family for a year, and she HAD missed her parents, Grant and Zoe this summer. At least this wasn't permanent. They hadn't even sold their house, they were just renting it so it would still be there in a year.

Getting on the plane, Emma realized that her parents had bought her and her siblings first class tickets. The seats were comfortable and there was room to stretch out, unlike the cramped seats they usually got. It was probably Finn and Rachel's attempt to make it a more pleasant ride.

The ride from Cleveland to New York was about ninety minutes. Usually it seemed longer because of the uncomfortable seats, but right now, it was okay. When the plane landed, Emma took her duffel bag, found Ryan and Sarah, and walked off the plane with them. They each had two other suitcases, but they'd be getting those at the baggage claim.

As they got off the plane, Emma began looking around for Kurt or Blaine. Her parents hadn't even been sure last night which one would be picking them up. Then she heard a voice she'd recognize anywhere call out, "Ryan! Sarah! Emma!"

She turned and saw Grant running toward them, with Blaine following close behind. It immediately brought a smile to her face to see her little brother. Nine weeks was a long time to be without him.

Grant jumped into Ryan's arms and squeezed him, saying he wasn't going to let go.

"Don't you love your sisters, too?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, but I just have one brother!" Grant said.

"He really wanted to come with me," Blaine said, looking at them.

"It's great to see you," Emma said.

"You guys, too," Blaine said. "We all missed you this summer, but it was great to have your parents around."

"I missed you," Grant said, still latching on to Ryan.

"We were gone, too!" Emma laughed.

"I missed you guys too, but especially Ryan," Grant said.

"It'll pass," Blaine whispered. "His worshipping of Ryan is probably just a phase."

"Our bags are at the baggage claim," Ryan said.

Blaine nodded. "Let's go get them." They walked to JFK's baggage claim and found their suitcases right away, but Grant wouldn't let go of Ryan. So Blaine carried Ryan's additional bags, while Emma and Sarah each carried their own. Blaine hailed for a taxi and told the kids as they got in, "You are going to love the apartment."

Emma's mood got better as she looked out the taxi window on the way to the apartment building. She'd loved New York her whole life, so living here probably wouldn't be too hard. She sent a quick text to her boyfriend and her friends back home, telling them she was in New York and safe, and then turned off her phone. Talking to them right now would probably just make her sad and homesick.

The cab finally got to the building. As they got out with their luggage, Sarah breathed, "This is it?"

"This is it," Blaine said. "Your apartment is on the 21st floor."

"Holy shit," Ryan said.

"Ryan, don't talk that way in front of Grant," Blaine said. "Your parents gave me a key. Let's go in."

Emma followed Blaine into the building as they got on the elevator. It moved slowly up until it was finally on the 21st floor. She followed Blaine down the hall until they were in front of an apartment. Blaine got out a key and unlocked the door. When he unlocked the door, Rachel ran into the living room and let out an excited scream. "My children!"

"Mom, I missed you," Emma said, hugging her mother tightly.  
>"I missed you too, sweetie," Rachel said. "All of you." She hugged Ryan and Sarah, then looked at Blaine. "Thanks for getting them. I couldn't get to the airport in time after rehearsal..."<p>

"It was our idea to get them, you know I love my nieces and nephews," Blaine said. "Kurt and the boys should be here later."

Finn came out of Zoe's room, carrying Zoe. He quickly handed Zoe to Rachel and ran over to the kids. "We missed you all!"

"I missed you too," Emma said, hugging her dad.

"I'm glad we're here," Sarah said.

"So are we, believe me," Rachel said.

Emma went over to Rachel, who was holding Zoe. "Hey, Zoe!" She gave her littlest sister a kiss. Zoe looked up at her.

"I think she missed you guys, too!" Rachel said.

"Do you guys want to see your rooms?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, that would be awesome," Ryan said.

Finn led the kids down the hall, showing them each their room. Emma was surprised how much her room here looked just like her room back home. "We made sure we made your rooms look just like they do at home," Finn said.

Emma smiled at him. "Thank you." She didn't know what this year would hold, but for now, she was just glad to be back with her family.

_Chapter 3 preview: Finn takes Ryan, Emma and Sarah to see Rachel on Broadway. More of Rachel with the cast and crew. The kids talk to people from back home._


	3. Chapter 3: Broadway

_Thank you for the reviews on the first two chapters of the story! I really enjoyed reading them. Positive feedback always means a lot to me. Glee last night was really good, I thought :) I'm a bit concerned about that last scene, but I know that they'll reach a compromise eventually. As the many fanfiction writers have proved, there's plenty of ways for Finchel to go._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review!_

Chapter 3: Broadway

Rachel had been waiting for this night all summer. Tonight, Finn would be bringing Ryan, Emma, Sarah and Grant to see the show. It was starting too late for Zoe to come, so Finn was leaving her at Kurt and Blaine's. Rachel hoped Grant wouldn't get restless during the show tonight. It was way past his bedtime.

She felt bad that she hadn't gotten to see the kids much other than the night she arrived, when her understudy filled in for her. Rehearsals were during the day, then she'd come home for a few hours before her show every night. The schedule was grueling, but she loved the feeling of being up on that stage.

She was to some extent worried about the kids. They'd spent their first few days in the city out going to the sites. In fact, every day when she'd come home, they'd be out doing something, but they'd be doing things together, not with peers. They'd be starting at their schools in New York in another week and she hoped that would go okay for them. According to Finn, they were having a good time when they went out doing things. He would sometimes go along with them with the two younger kids. Rachel was just worried what would happen when school started, when it might really kick in that they weren't in Cleveland anymore. She was using Rachel Berry as her stage name, to keep the kids' lives quiet when they started at school and to keep their family life private.

Her face was being painted green as she waited for the curtains to open. The green face paint had been itchy at first, but now she was used to it. She loved getting to sing some of her favorite songs every night, "As Long As You're Mine," "For Good," "Defying Gravity" and "What is this Feeling?"

"My husband and my children are coming to the show tonight," Rachel proudly told the makeup artist, Hazel.

"You have children?" Hazel asked.

"Yes I do," Rachel said proudly.

"How old are they?" asked Nicole, one of the chorus members.

"Ryan and Emma are fifteen, Sarah is eleven, Grant is four and Zoe is about four and a half months old," Rachel said proudly. She loved her children, and she was so excited that they'd be in the stands.

"Do they like Broadway?" Nicole asked.

"Sarah wants to be on Broadway herself one day," Rachel said. "Ryan and Emma are both in show choir. At their high school last year, Emma was the female lead of the choir, and Ryan was the secondary male lead."

"This is going to be such a special night for them," said Josie, one of the other chorus members.

Rachel smiled. "It is. This is the show I've been most excited for." This was the first time she'd had a nice conversation with other members of the cast and crew, too.

x

Finn smiled as he read Rachel's biography in the playbill. He'd read it every night, but he was still so proud of her. "Rachel Berry is making her Broadway debut as Elphaba, but has been involved with music her whole life. She played Maria in her high school's production of West Side Story her senior year, was the female lead of New Directions, which won the 2012 US High School Show Choir Championships, and is taking a year off from her position as the director of the Gold Stars, the competitive show choir at Cleveland Heights – University Heights High School in Cleveland Heights, Ohio. She sends her love to her fathers, Hiram and Leroy, who got her involved in the arts; her mother, Shelby, from whom she acquired her talent; her children, Ryan, Emma, Sarah, Jack, Grant and Zoe, who are her real biggest accomplishments; and her husband Finn, who has supported and loved her every step of the way."

"She talked about us!" Grant exclaimed.

"Of course she did," Finn said. The boys were wearing polos and nice pants and the girls were wearing sundresses. He wasn't forcing them to get very dressed up, but they were getting eyed by some other people in the balcony for cast members' families and friends.

"What are you looking at?" Ryan snapped at someone who was staring at them. Finn wanted to stop his son, but was thinking the same thing.

"I'm guessing you're Rachel's son," said the college aged boy who was looking at them.

"I am," Ryan said. "And what makes you think that?"

"Your attitude is just like from what my sister tells me about your mom," the boy said. "You know, my sister should be playing Elphaba, not your mother."

"Your sister's just jealous of my mom's talent," Ryan said. Finn could tell his son was getting defensive.

"You know, shut up you brat," the boy said.

Finn had to step in now. He eyed the boy and said, "NO ONE talks that way to my son."

"Oh, you're just like your wife and your son, I bet," the boy said. "Your wife is such a loser, trying to get on Broadway so late in life and dumping the kids on you."

Finn opened his mouth to speak before Ryan slapped the boy across the face. He grabbed Ryan and said, "Apologize, young man."

"Sorry," Ryan said.

Finn leaned and whispered to Ryan, "Doing things like that is only going to make your mom look worse. I love her and I hate it when people talk that way about her, but doing things like that only worsens the situation." He looked at the boy who'd talked to them. "I think we should just stop this discussion."

The lights began to dim and the orchestra began to play the overture. When the cast began singing "No One Mourns The Wicked," Finn could hear Sarah quietly singing along. This was a show she wanted to be in someday, too. When Rachel came on the stage, Grant leaned over and whispered to Finn, "Why is Mommy green?"

"It's part of her role," Finn whispered back. When Rachel began singing her first song, Finn could hear all four kids gasping in wonder. He was proud of Rachel, and he knew that the kids were impressed, too.

Ryan, Emma and Sarah had all seen Wicked before, but Finn could tell that they were enjoying it even more with Rachel in the show. He'd been worried about Grant getting restless or falling asleep, but he was wide awake by the end of the show. When Rachel came out for applause, Finn and the kids cheered so loud, many other people in the balcony turned to look at them.

"Can we go see her?" Emma asked after the curtains closed.

"Of course we can," Finn said. He handed each of the kids their backstage passes. "Put these around your necks." They walked to the back tunnel to go see Rachel and congratulate her on a great show. The security monitor checked them in, and they walked through the hall until they found Rachel sitting in the lounge.

"Mom! You were great!" Sarah shouted, going to hug Rachel. Rachel was washing the green face paint off but stopped to see her family.

"I'm so glad you guys could be here tonight!" Rachel said, hugging Finn and the kids. "This was the most special show so far, even more special than the debut."

"I loved the show," Sarah said. "You know I'm going to be on Broadway one day, too."

"Of course you are!" Rachel said proudly.

"You were really great up there," Emma said.

"I love you guys," Rachel sighed.

Finn heard a voice say, "That's him!"

He turned and saw the boy who had gotten in the argument before the show heading over. Of course he'd been Morgan's brother. Morgan had been antagonizing Rachel in rehearsals and Rachel complained about her a lot at home, so Finn wasn't surprised her brother was the same way. The show had been so amazing, he'd forgotten about what happened before the show.

"Rachel Hudson, your son is a menace!" Morgan shouted.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, giving Finn a look.

"I mean that he slapped my brother in the balcony before the show!" Morgan said.

"I know my son, and he would not do something like that," Rachel said.

"He did, but he was provoked," Finn said, defending his son.

"You know Rachel, maybe if I was playing Elphaba and you were at home cooking and cleaning and doing the type of things you SHOULD be doing, you wouldn't have such a bastard for a son!" Morgan shouted.

Finn noticed an angry look coming to Rachel's face. Rachel eyed her cast member and snarled out, "DO NOT USE THOSE WORDS TO DESCRIBE MY SON."  
>"What are you going to do about him?" Morgan demanded.<p>

"I'll talk to him at home," Rachel said. "Now just let the family enjoy this evening."

As Morgan and her brother left, Rachel turned to Finn and the kids and said, "She always manages to spoil things."

"Well Mom, you sounded MUCH better up there than she did!" Emma said.

"That you did," Finn backed his daughter up.

"Let me just change out of my costume, and then we'd better get home," Rachel said. "It's getting late."

x

Emma had been enjoying being in New York. She liked it more than she thought she would, actually. There was always something to do. She, Ryan and Sarah had spent their first few days going exploring. There were definitely enough places to go to keep them entertained for a year. She'd skyped with Nick every night, also with Ava. She'd regularly been texting Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg. She missed her friends and her boyfriend already, but knew she'd probably see them soon.

But at the show last night, she got nervous. Seeing how that boy acted made her worried. Was that how people were going to be like at her high school in New York? She was becoming more secure because all the fun she, Ryan and Sarah would be having, but she wouldn't even have any classes with Ryan at this school because the classes were organized by gender, and Sarah would be at the middle school anyway. She might not be good enough to get on to the sports teams, the paper or the choir. The boy she'd met last night was college aged, but her mom did complain about several of her cast mates. Would she be okay at the school?

Currently, Finn was at the grocery store with Grant and Zoe. Ryan and Sarah were both sleeping in, and Rachel had already left for morning rehearsals. She sent Nick a quick text, "Are you there?"

Nick texted back: "Yes I am."

Emma typed a reply, "I'm calling you." She dialed Nick's number and the phone only rang once before he picked up and said, "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Emma said. "How are you?"

"Since we talked yesterday afternoon, not much has changed," Nick said. "I went to the pool with Jeremy and Connor yesterday and that was fun. How was your mom's show?"

"It was great," Emma said. "I'll need to take you to one when you come visit."

"I'd love that," Nick said. "It's going to be weird not having you and Ryan when school starts again next week."

"I'm really nervous about school starting," Emma said.

"That's pretty normal, I'd say," Nick said. "I was nervous when we were starting high school, but I had you and Ryan with me. I can't imagine starting at a school in a city where you don't know anyone."

"Last night, I met the younger brother of one of the other actresses in the show and he was a real jerk," Emma said. "Ryan slapped him."

"That sounds like something Ryan would do," Nick said.

"Oh, he was DRIVEN to do it," Emma said. "He was talking all sorts of shit about our mom."

"Does he go to your school?" Nick asked.

"No, he's in college," Emma said. "But I'm worried nonetheless. I hope the kids at my school aren't like that."

"You made it through Dominique, Brianna and Tiffany," Nick pointed out.

Emma laughed. "That's true. I just really miss you, Nick."

"It's weird here sometimes," Nick said.

"It's weird here sometimes, too," Emma said. "But I love New York. We'll need to fly you and Ava out here at the earliest date we can."

"I'd love that," Nick said. "My dad's bugging me to do the laundry, so I'd better go now. We'll skype tonight, okay?"

"Of course we will," Emma said. "I love you!" She hung up the phone and began walking down the hall for breakfast when she heard talking in Ryan's room.

"Yeah, she was amazing," she heard Ryan say on to the phone. "I put that guy in his place. Mom and Dad gave me a lecture when I got home, but it was worth it."

Emma guessed that Ryan was talking to Ava, and went into his room. She had to say hi to her best friend.

"Oh, I wish I was still going to Heights, too," Ryan said into the phone as Emma came in. "If there was a way to move all the cool stuff here to Cleveland, I'd do it in a second."

"Is that Ava on the phone?" Emma asked.

Ryan looked up from the phone. "Yeah."

"Let me say hi!" Emma said.

"My sister wants to talk to you," Ryan said, handing the phone to Emma.

"EMMA!" Ava shouted.

"AVA!" Emma shouted.

"Ryan was telling me about your mom's show last night," Ava said. "I wish I could have been there."

"Yeah, it was amazing," Emma said. "Speaking of shows, do you plan to take over my solos in the Gold Stars?"

"We'll see what the substitute director says," Ava said.

"Well, you deserve them," Emma said. "I'm going to miss the Gold Stars this year."

"We'll miss you, and Ryan too," Ava said.

"I really hope I get into the choir at the school here," Emma said. But it would most likely be a challenge.

_Chapter 4 preview: It's the first day of school in New York. Minor Finchel drama._


	4. Chapter 4: Overwhelmed

_Thank you for your reviews on the first three chapters! I really appreciate it. To clear some things up, to the best of my knowledge, there is no Fifth Avenue High School in New York. I just made the name up. Lula is named after one of my friends from RP, and Callie and Michaela are named after loyal readers of mine on here. In the previous chapter, Rachel's castmates Hazel, Nicole and Josie are named after other Finchel shippers from Glee Forum, and Emma's Ohio friends Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg are named after some of my fanfic/ RP buddies. I am going to be naming several characters in this story after my fanfic friends, so if you review a lot, you may eventually see someone with your name!_

_Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review!_

Chapter 4: Overwhelmed

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Ryan asked Emma, looking at the map they'd taken on the train with them.

"This is the right address," Emma said, looking at the building with the huge fence around it. Why was there a fence around a high school? The building was huge, probably twice as big as their school back home.

"How are we even supposed to find our way around in there?" Emma asked.

"I don't even know," Ryan said. "And organizing the classes by gender is totally stupid. I want classes with you."

"So do I," Emma said. "We should try to eat lunch together, but from what we know about the school so far, they'll probably make boys and girls eat lunch separately." She looked at her schedule, then at Ryan's. 1st period was AP US History, 2nd period was Honors Algebra 2, 3rd period was Honors Sophomore English, 4th period was lunch, 5th period was Health/ Phys Ed, 6th period was Honors Chemistry and 7th period was Honors French 3. Ryan was taking the same classes, but since girls and boys couldn't have classes together, they were out of luck. She tried to focus on the positive. She was getting rid of her health and PE credits this year so she wouldn't have to worry when she got back to Heights, and there was one less class period.

"Let's go in," Ryan said. "What's your locker number?"

Emma looked at her schedule. "2821. What's yours?"

"3673. Even our lockers aren't near each other!" Ryan said. They walked into the building. Emma looked around. There were a lot of people, but she knew that there were a lot more people at this school than at her school back home. It was about as diverse as Heights. Quickly, Emma said goodbye to Ryan and went looking for her locker. The first bell wouldn't be ringing for another ten minutes, but she had no idea where Room 322B was. Well, on the third floor and her locker was on the third floor. That was something.

She tried to find her way through the crowds of people in the halls. The halls here were so noisy, she couldn't imagine how people could manage to hear what the person next to them was saying. Right before the bell rang, she saw Room 322B and went in. As the teacher began calling attendance, she got confused when her name wasn't called. She raised her hand. "You didn't call my name."

"What's your name?"

"Emma Hudson."

"Let me see your schedule, Miss Hudson."

Emma took her schedule to the front of the room. The teacher glanced at the schedule and said to Emma, "This is your homeroom, but we don't have homeroom today. Your class is in Room 310, it's down that way." She heard some snickers.

Holding in her embarrassment, Emma left the room and walked down the hall. She found Room 310 and went in. She went up to the teacher. "Um, I went to the wrong class by mistake, but I'm supposed to be here..."

"Oh, Emma Hudson?" the teacher asked.

"Yes," Emma said.

"Being late to class is not the proper way for an AP student to act, Miss Hudson."

"I'm sorry, it's just that this is my first day at school here and it's so much bigger than my old school..."

"Take a seat," the teacher said, pointing to the only empty desk. Emma didn't want to try to talk to the teacher. Clearly, she didn't have sympathy for the new student who was lost and confused. The girl next to Emma leaned over and whispered, "My cousin had her last year and said she's a bitch."

"I can tell," Emma whispered back.

"NO TALKING LADIES!" the teacher shouted.

Emma groaned. This might be a long day. The last thing the teacher did was give out homework. They had to read ten pages in their big textbook tonight, and they had a test on the first chapter of the book next week. Wasn't this a little too harsh for sophomores? Emma was tempted to text Ryan, but then remembered she'd left her phone in her locker.

Nervously, she went to her next class, Algebra 2 Honors, which was in Room 313. She was relieved to see that this was the right room and recognized several of the girls in the class from her last class. Not having boys in class would take some getting used to. By the end of second period, she had another huge textbook and a list of 17 math problems to do tonight. Back at Heights, she'd started out in Honors Algebra 2, but then switched to Geometry with most of the other freshmen because it had been too hard. Was sophomore year this hard back home?

After English, she hoped to at least see Ryan in the cafeteria for lunch. But as she'd predicted, there was a boys cafeteria and a girls cafeteria. (If they were this picky about keeping the kids apart, why not just have a boys school and a girls school?) Nervously, she looked around for someplace to sit. Back home, her friends had probably already found someone to fill her seat at their table in the cafeteria. What if the girls she asked to sit with didn't want someone new sitting with them? Either way, she felt uncomfortable asking people to join their table. She nervously looked around the cafeteria. Unlike at Heights, where circular tables for eight were set up around the cafeteria, there were just three long, long tables with benches. She saw a girl wearing a shirt for a writing camp and decided this might be worth a shot, because she liked writing. She went up to the girls and said, "Hi... it's my first day here... is it okay if I join you guys? You don't have to keep letting me sit with you, I just don't want to be alone on my first day."

"It's fine," one of the girls said. "Go ahead, join us."

"Yeah, I'm Emma," Emma said. "I'm living here for a year, my mom's job transferred her here." She remembered that Rachel had told her and her siblings not to say what her mom's job was, because Rachel wanted to keep their home life private.

"That's cool, where did you move from?" one of the girls asked. "Oh, sorry for not saying earlier, I'm Callie, and this is Lula and Michaela."

"I'm from Ohio," Emma said. "I like it here in New York so far. It's different, but it's a nice city."

"It's a lot bigger, isn't it?" Lula asked.

"So much bigger!" Emma said. "This school's like twice as big as my school back home."

She may have gotten a lot of work already, but at least she'd made some friends. Fifth Avenue High School may not be a bad place to be.

x

"How was your first day?" Ryan asked Emma as they got on the train back home. He had been worried about Emma. He worried about her a lot more since the truth about the bullies had come out back in eighth grade.

"I miss Heights, and they gave a lot of work, but I did meet some nice girls," Emma said. "How was yours?"

"It was fine, but I found some cool guys to hang out with," Ryan said. He had asked two boys named Alex and Sean for directions to his first class in the hall, and they'd been in most of his classes. They did seem like they'd be fun to be with, and they'd invited him to come with them to the football game that weekend. But he missed Ava, and his friends from back home too, especially Nick.

"How much work did you get?" Emma asked.

"Homework in every class," Ryan said. "Taking all the highest level classes does risk this, but Mom and Dad said that if we took low level classes, we'd be with a rough crowd."

They rode the bus home quietly as Ryan thought about Ava. Where was she right now? What was she doing? Hopefully it wouldn't be long before he saw her again.

The train arrived near their apartment building, and Ryan and Emma both knew they had to get started on their homework. The heavy books in their bags hurt, Emma complained. Ryan hadn't wanted to be the one to say it.

x

After the kids were in bed, Finn went into the living room and turned on the television. Life here was much different from life at home. He definitely missed having Rachel around all the time. She had still been asleep when the older kids left for school this morning. Rachel had offered to always be the one to get up with Zoe in the middle of the night to make up for the time during the day. Finn appreciated that, but what he would have liked most of all would be for Rachel to be around during the day. He missed her.

The first day at school in New York had gone okay. The kids were quiet about it and definitely missed their friends back home. Sophomore year had been a difficult year academically for Finn, and it was already difficult for Ryan and Emma as well. They had both gotten homework that they needed Finn's help with. Sarah had gotten homework too. The New York City public schools weren't the best, so Finn and Rachel made sure the kids were in top level classes, but that meant LOTS of homework. This afternoon, Finn felt like he was always running between the three older kids to help with work, Grant to play, and Zoe because she needed to be held or fed. Tonight, the apartment was a mess. Lots of Grant's toys weren't put away and the dishes from dinner were still in the sink. He'd clean it - when he could.

Rachel came in from the show, black circles under her eyes. Finn looked up at his wife. "Hey baby."

"I'm so tired, Finn," Rachel whispered, sitting on the couch and giving Finn a kiss.

Finn gave Rachel a kiss. "I'm sorry, baby."

"Finn, the apartment is a mess," Rachel groaned.

Finn sighed. "Well, that's kind of what happens when there's five kids. We have a lot of kids, what do you expect?"

"I guess I'll go do some cleaning," Rachel sighed. "Where are the kids?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "They're in bed. It's way past bedtime for the two younger ones, and the three older ones have school tomorrow."

Rachel collapsed on the couch. "I wish I could see them more."

"Well, rehearsals have been taking up all your time, and you have shows at night," Finn said. "By the time you wake up, the three older ones have left for school and I'm taking Grant to preschool. You have to get back before the older kids get back from school."

"And when I get home, they're in bed," Rachel groaned.

"I can't let my children stay up really late when they have school," Finn pointed up. He immediately regretted what he said. They were Rachel's children, too.

"What did you just say?" Rachel snapped.

Finn didn't say anything.

"Finn... they're OUR children," Rachel said, her lip quivering.

"Rachel, you don't have to take everything so hard," Finn said.

"Well, you're acting as if they aren't my children!" Rachel snapped.

"Sometimes it does feel as if I put more effort in," Finn blurted out. "I'm the one who makes their meals and takes them to school and helps them with their homework and buys things for them because you're always at the theatre." He regretted saying that right away. What was wrong with him?

Rachel looked at the ground. "Finn, you encouraged me to go to Broadway!"

Finn looked at Rachel. "I know I did, but I feel like now I'm doing everything for the family. You said the apartment is a mess? Maybe it's a mess because I'm too tired to clean it after a full day of taking care of five kids and getting them around the biggest city on Earth!"

"I'm sorry," Rachel snapped. "I'll get up early tomorrow before rehearsal to clean the apartment."

"Don't bother," Finn said. "If you're too tired you can't give your best performance at night."

"I'm sorry," Rachel sighed.

"Well, you can't have it all," Finn said. "The perfect life doesn't exist."

"I'm sorry," Rachel said, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry for ruining your life and the kids' lives too."

Finn noticed how upset Rachel looked and couldn't help but feel like a big jerk. "Rachel..." he walked over and held out his arms to hug her.

"I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted," Rachel said. When they went to bed, Rachel was facing the wall instead of Finn's side of the bed. He noticed she was already asleep, so he put his arms around her and held her until he fell asleep. What had been his problem?

_Chapter 5 preview: After a few days, Finchel finally talk about their argument. Ryan and Emma try out for the show choir at their school. Nicma and Ryva talk on the phone._


	5. Chapter 5: Auditions

_Thanks for all the nice reviews. Seriously, you all make me feel so special. I do my best to individually respond to each of you because if you've taken the time to read my stories, you deserve that much. Also, I've been checking out the work of those of you who've commented and been very impressed. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and are as excited as I am for Glee tomorrow. One word - Finchel!_

Chapter 5: Auditions

When Rachel woke up the next morning, she looked at the clock and realized that she hadn't gotten up early enough to send off the kids to school. She felt so guilty about it. She was their mother, she should have been there for their first day. She made up her mind to be up for their third day tomorrow. The things Finn had said to her were right. She hadn't been fulfilling her responsibilities as a mother since they left for New York.

Rachel walked into the kitchen. There was no sign of Finn, Grant or Zoe. She sighed. He hadn't left, had he?

She sat in the kitchen and waited, but then Finn came into the house with Grant and Zoe. Rachel looked up at him. "Honey, I would have gotten up to be with her while you took the kids to school."

"I got a new toy, Mommy!" Grant said, holding up a Lego set.

Rachel smiled at her son. "That's great! Where did you get it?"

"Grocery store," said Grant.

"I would have gone to the grocery store," Rachel told Finn.

Finn looked at Rachel. "Rach, I'm sure you were tired from your show last night."

Rachel detected a smell. "Smells like she needs to be changed," she said, taking Zoe out of Finn's arms. "I'll be right back." She carried Zoe into her bedroom and changed the diaper. She worried that with being gone so often, Zoe might freak out when she held her, but Zoe still seemed to love her mom.

"I'm glad she didn't start crying," Rachel said as she came back with Zoe to see Finn.

Finn looked at Rachel. "Why would she?"

Rachel looked down. "You were right, Finn. I don't see the kids much. Do you think she even knows I'm her mom?"

Finn took Rachel's hand. "Of course she does. Rach, I'm so sorry for the way I acted last night. I was tired and stressed."

Rachel gave Finn a kiss. "So was I. This is different for all of us."

"I just hope the kids will be okay," Finn said. "The first day was the first day, but I don't think it's really going to hit them until a few weeks into the school year."

Rachel nodded. "I'm so, so sorry Finn. I love you."

"I love you too, don't you ever forget that," Finn said.

"If at any point this gets too hard for you or any of the kids, we can get back on a plane to Ohio early," Rachel said. "You and the kids are what are most important to me. Not Broadway."

x

Two weeks after starting school in New York, the school's competitive show choir was holding their auditions. The first week of school had gone okay. Emma missed home and her boyfriend and her friends and the Gold Stars and her sports teams, but she was finding her way around the high school by now and she was becoming better friends with Lula, Callie and Michaela. It turned out that all three of them were in the show choir, but this choir had a pretty solid policy of giving seniors priority in the competitions. Emma decided that was okay with that. She'd be back with the Gold Stars in a year, and she'd feel uncomfortable singing a duet with a boy who wasn't Nick, anyway.

Before the tryouts began, she met up with Ryan and he told her he was going to sing a song for Ava at the auditions. It made her think of how much she missed Nick. With Rachel's help, she'd selected her own song over the weekend. She'd been texting Ava and Ava had been telling her about how much she missed Ryan, so she decided to record Ryan's song for Ava at the audition and send it to her.

A few people had auditioned, and Ryan was finally at the front of the line. Emma started her tape recorder just in time, when Ryan said, "Hi, I'm Ryan Hudson. I'm a sophomore and I was a member of the Gold Stars at Cleveland Heights – University Heights High School last year. I'll be singing 'Yellow' by Coldplay as my audition song, for my girlfriend back in Ohio, Ava, who I miss so much."

_Look at the stars,  
>Look how they shine for you,<br>And everything you do,  
>Yeah, they were all yellow.<br>I came along,  
>I wrote a song for you,<br>And all the things you do,  
>And it was called "Yellow".<br>So then I took my turn,  
>Oh what a thing to have done,<br>And it was all "Yellow."  
>Your skin,<br>Oh yeah your skin and bones,  
>Turn into something beautiful,<br>You know, you know I love you so,  
>You know I love you so.<br>I swam across,  
>I jumped across for you,<br>Oh what a thing to do.  
>Cos you were all "Yellow",<br>I drew a line,  
>I drew a line for you,<br>Oh what a thing to do,  
>And it was all "Yellow."<br>Your skin,  
>Oh yeah your skin and bones,<br>Turn into something beautiful,  
>And you know,<br>For you I'd bleed myself dry,  
>For you I'd bleed myself dry.<br>It's true,  
>Look how they shine for you,<br>Look how they shine for you,  
>Look how they shine for,<br>Look how they shine for you,  
>Look how they shine for you,<br>Look how they shine.  
>Look at the stars,<br>Look how they shine for you,  
>And all the things that you do.<em>

When Ryan finished his audition, Emma quickly sent the recording to Ava and went up. Since her brother had just said that he was singing for his girlfriend, she didn't want to say that she was singing for Nick. She simply said, "Hi, I'm Emma Hudson. I'm also a sophomore and transferring from the same school as my brother. I'll be singing 'Without You' by David Guetta." She closed her eyes and pictured Nick. When they'd been looking for songs to sing for the audition, Rachel told Emma that she sang this to Finn when he was down about bad college news during their senior year of high school. She pictured Nick the whole time she was singing.

_I can't win, I can't reign  
>I will never win this game<br>Without you, without you  
>I am lost, I am vain,<br>I will never be the same  
>Without you, without you<em>

_I won't run, I won't fly_  
><em>I will never make it by<em>  
><em>Without you, without you<em>  
><em>I can't rest, I can't fight<em>  
><em>All I need is you and I,<em>  
><em>Without you, without you<em>

_Oh, oh, oh!_  
><em>You! You! You!<em>  
><em>Without...<em>  
><em>You! You! You!<em>  
><em>Without...you<em>

_I can't erase, so I'll take blame_  
><em>But I can't accept that we're estranged<em>  
><em>Without you, without you<em>  
><em>I can't quit now, this can't be right<em>  
><em>I can't take one more sleepless night<em>  
><em>Without you, without you<em>

_I won't soar, I won't climb_  
><em>If you're not here, I'm paralyzed<em>  
><em>Without you, without you<em>  
><em>I can't look, I'm so blind<em>  
><em>I lost my heart, I lost my mind<em>  
><em>Without you, without you<em>

_Oh, oh, oh!_  
><em>You! You! You!<em>  
><em>Without...<em>  
><em>You! You! You!<em>  
><em>Without...you<em>

_I am lost, I am vain,_  
><em>I will never be the same<em>  
><em>Without you, without you<em>  
><em>Without...you<em>

"That was very nice," the director said to Emma, before reminding her that in a week, the sheets saying who got in would be up. As Emma went to meet up with Ryan, he looked at her and said, "That was for Nick, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Emma said.

"You miss him, don't you?" Ryan asked.

"A lot," Emma said. "I'm sure you do too."

"Of course I do, he's my best friend," Ryan said. "I miss Ava a lot, too."

"So do I," Emma said. "I really hope they can come visit soon, or we can go visit them in Ohio."

Ryan's phone went off, and Emma had an idea of who it was. Her idea was confirmed when Ryan picked up the phone and said, "Hey, babe."

"I loved that song you sang for me," Emma heard Ava say.

"What?" Ryan said. "How did you know?"

"Your sister and her tape recorder!" Ava said. "She recorded it on her phone and sent it to me."

Ryan gave Emma a smirk. "Well, I guess she ships us. Yeah, that was for you. But don't worry, I'll give you an in person serenade next time I see you."

"You'd better!" Ava said. On the train ride home, Emma continued to hear her brother and his girlfriend talking on the phone. As soon as they got home, she logged on to her computer to skype with Nick, and to her excitement, she saw he was online.

"That's my hoodie you're wearing, isn't it?" Nick said right away.

Emma looked down. She'd forgotten she was wearing Nick's hoodie that she'd taken with her before they left.

"Yeah, it is," Emma said. "Sorry, I'll mail it back to you."

"It looks good on you," Nick said. "So, how was your audition?"

"It was fine, next time I see you, I'll have to sing the song," Emma said. "I did it for you."  
>"Could you just do it now?" Nick asked.<p>

"No, I have to do it in person!" Emma said. "I don't know when I'll see you, but hopefully soon!"

"I hope," Nick said. "And gosh, tell your mom the Gold Stars miss her. Our interim director is fine, but he isn't your mom."

"I'll tell her," Emma said. "I know my mom really misses all of you."

"How are the boys in New York?" Nick asked, sounding nervous.

"I haven't seen any who I'd want to go out with," Emma said. "Don't worry."

"I'll try not to, but you're in the biggest city on Earth with so many people," Nick said.

"I'm nothing special here," Emma said. "I didn't make the sports teams…" She'd tried to hold in her disappointment. Hopefully, she would make the choir.

"I'm sorry," Nick said. "Hopefully you'll make the show choir."  
>"I haven't heard about the paper yet, either," Emma said. "It's just that this school is so big, they can't have everyone do everything."<p>

"And I thought Heights was big," Nick said.

"So did I, until I came here," Emma said. She looked at the clock. "I should probably get started on homework. I'll call you tonight, okay?"

"Okay, I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

_Chapter 6 preview: Ryan and Emma have both made the choir - but a girl in the choir similar to S1 Rachel has her eye on Ryan, and Emma too has a secret admirer. Rachel runs into someone on Broadway and it upsets Finn._


	6. Chapter 6: Admirers

_Well, let's talk about Glee last night. Amazing, just amazing. I was so worried, but there was nothing to be worried about. Last night's episode proved how much Rachel and Finn have both grown. I was so proud of Finn for realizing what his dream is and so proud of Rachel for being so much more mature and selfless. And both their songs were just great!_

_I hope you all like this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it. For the record, I don't really know much about the Tony's, so I may have made a mistake. And as always, I don't own Glee. I do own my computer, my ideas, the characters you haven't seen on Glee, and a bunch of Glee merchandise._

Chapter 6: Admirers

A month of school in New York was underway. Emma had done well on her progress report, but she missed home. She missed Nick. She missed Ava. She missed Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg. She missed the Gold Stars. She missed the Heights school paper. She missed soccer, swimming, and softball.

New York had been a fun place to live though. Her friendship with Callie, Michaela and Lula was growing and the four of them often hung out on weekends. She took them to see Rachel's Broadway show and they were so impressed when they found out Rachel Berry was Emma's mom. She had made the show choir, the Scale Steppers, but was really just a little fish in a big pond. There were other people here who were even more talented, and she hadn't even gotten so much as a solo line in a group number for their performances. Sectionals would be in mid-November, as they were back in Ohio, but she wasn't expecting a solo.

Her Sectionals were the same weekend as the Gold Stars' Sectionals, so her parents were letting her and Ryan fly back for the weekend to see their friends perform. She couldn't wait to see them. She'd still been skyping with Nick every day and with her female friends a few times a week, but she couldn't wait to see them in person. The week after Christmas, Finn and Rachel were paying for the kids' friends from back home to come to New York for a few days, and Emma couldn't wait.

She didn't know why she was feeling particularly homesick today. Things were going fine here. She loved New York and was doing fine in school. She had friends. The Homecoming dance had been last week, and she had just joined Michaela, Callie, Lula and their dates. She and Ryan couldn't get home for the Heights Homecoming because it was the same day as the PSATs at their school. Nick and Ava had gone together as friends, but Emma wished she could have gone home. There were only a few weeks left until she went home for the weekend for the Gold Stars' Sectionals. It was her luck that this year, theirs had fallen a week before hers. Maybe it was a good thing that she most likely wouldn't have a solo part, as missing rehearsals that weekend wouldn't be a big deal.

Still thinking about home, Emma opened her locker. She had added a photo of her, Callie, Michaela and Lula at Rachel's Broadway show. She also had one of her and Nick at Homecoming last year, one of her, Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg at Nationals last year, and one of her, Nick, Ryan and Ava from over the summer, as well as a family photo from their vacation. Then she noticed an envelope. She didn't remember bringing envelopes to school. This one was sealed. What had this been? She opened the envelope to find a typed note.

"Dear Emma – you turn me on. Love, your secret admirer."

Emma practically dropped the note. Who was this "secret admirer?" How did he know where her locker was? And did he know that Emma had a boyfriend back home?

"What's up?" Emma turned to see Lula walking toward her.

Emma handed the note to Lula. Lula looked at it and then up at Emma. "Nick clearly knows a LOT about your life in New York, if he's figured out a way to get this into your locker."

Emma laughed. "Why would Nick feel the need to sign a note 'from your secret admirer?' We've been together for over a year."

"Good point," Lula said. "Who do you think it is?"

"That's what I'm wondering," Emma said. "I mean, this school makes it hard to meet the opposite sex, seeing as we don't even have guys in our classes. It's probably someone from show choir."

"You have a good voice and you're pretty, I can see why," Lula said.

"What's going on?" Michaela asked as she and Callie came over.

"Emma has a secret admirer," Lula said.

"We think it's someone from show choir, because that's pretty much been my only opportunity to really see guys," Emma said.

"Let's go down the list and try to figure out who it is," Michaela said.

"You guys would know better than me, who has a girlfriend? Those can be ruled out right away," Emma said.

"Well, obviously it's not Jordan," Callie said, referring to her boyfriend.

"Or Seth, because he likes me," Michaela said.

"Yeah, and I've been with Alex for a while," Lula added. The girls went off with some names, before the list was narrowed down to four guys in the choir: Patrick, Joe, Gus and Drew.

"Guess we'll need to watch them to make sure they don't make any moves on you," Michaela said.

"They'd better not," Emma said. "I love Nick. And I know he'd be more than a little worried if he found out a guy from New York was trying to take me from him."

"Don't worry about it," Callie said. "If he really wanted you to know who he was, he would have come up to you and asked you out instead of leaving a note in your locker."

"He has managed to find out a lot about me if he knows where my locker is," Emma said. She really hoped whoever this guy was, he wouldn't manage to find Nick and say anything to him that would ruin the relationship.

x

As the Scale Steppers finished practice, Ryan felt his phone vibrate. He noticed that it was a text from Ava and smiled when he saw it. "We got our set list for Sectionals today, and I got a solo in both the group numbers!" the text said.

Ryan smiled and texted Ava back. "I'm so proud of you! Can't wait to see you perform!"

"Who are you texting?" Ryan turned and saw Ivy, the star of the Scale Steppers. Ivy was a junior and she was… well, Ryan didn't know quite how to describe her. For one thing, she was very full of herself. Almost every day, she had a new song she wanted to perform for the group that she wanted to use as a solo at Sectionals. She was sure she was going to be on Broadway one day, and had a list of 37 roles that she wanted to play. She talked a lot. More than anyone should. She bossed everyone around, was very controlling, overbearing and hyperactive.

"Oh, no one you know," Ryan said. He was tempted to tell Ivy it was none of her business, but she would probably throw one of her typical diva fits if he did.

"You're very talented," Ivy said.

"You think I am?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, you are," Ivy rattled. "You're a good singer. You're a good dancer too. And you're the best drum player this group has seen in my three years here."

"Thanks, Ivy," Ryan said. As full of herself as Ivy was, he really must be good for her to acknowledge that he was good.

"I think we should be together," Ivy said. "You're talented, I'm talented. You're hot, I'm hot."

So THIS was why Ivy was being friendly to Ryan. "I have a girlfriend back home," Ryan said.

"Yeah, she's back in Iowa," Ivy said.

Ryan groaned. "I'm from Ohio." She couldn't even bother to remember what state he was from. She obviously didn't like him as much as she said she did.

"Whatever, same thing," Ivy rattled on. _No they aren't!_ Ryan thought. _ I've never even been to Iowa, and it's about 700 miles from where I live._ But Ivy kept talking before Ryan had a chance to respond. "We should do a duet at Sectionals. Usually I just do a solo at our competitions, but you're the first guy to come to this group who I think is good enough to do a duet with me."

That wasn't true and Ryan knew it. Several of the boys in the Scale Steppers were better. "There's guys better than me in the group."

"No there aren't," Ivy said. "And your girlfriend would realize she wasn't good enough when she sees our duet. I found the video of you and your girlfriend singing that duet at your Regionals last year. She was flawed."

"Ivy, please don't talk like that about her," Ryan said. "I don't want to mess up what I have with her. She makes me really happy."

"It's not like she'd find out if anything happened between us, she's all the way back in Idaho," Ivy said before walking out.

Idaho? That was even more off than Iowa! Ryan quickly texted Ava again, "So what's your setlist for Sectionals?"

Ava replied to the text. "Nick is doing a solo and then the group numbers are 'I've Got A Feeling' by the Black Eyed Peas and 'Come Together' by the Beatles. Do you guys have your set list yet?"

Ryan typed a reply. "Not yet. We're getting it next week." He didn't want to tell Ava about Ivy.

"Hey," Ryan heard his sister say.

"Hey, Emma," Ryan said.

"What's up?" Emma asked.  
>"Ivy wants to steal me from Ava," Ryan groaned.<p>

"You're not the only one caught up in a love triangle," Emma said. She handed Ryan a piece of paper. "I found this in my locker."

Ryan read the paper. "Dear Emma – you turn me on. Love, your secret admirer."

"What is it about us, the new kids, that's attracting people to us?" Ryan asked.

Emma shrugged. "Apparently Finchel babies have good genes."

x

"I have had enough of this!"

Rachel leaned back as she listened to Morgan scream at the director. Today Morgan had been a little more difficult than usual, if that was possible. She had been making practice VERY unpleasant.

Rachel's shows had been very successful. She got extremely favorable reviews from theatre critics and was rumored to be nominated for a Tony. Ticket sales had gone up, and from time to time, she would be stopped on the streets to ask for her autograph. The fact that her skin was green on stage and that she was using Rachel Berry rather than Rachel Hudson as her stage name did help protect her privacy and the family's. Emma and Sarah had both told good friends of theirs in New York that Rachel Berry was their mom and taken those friends to see the shows.

"Morgan, sales for this show are at an all-time high," the director said. "Whatever Rachel's doing, she must be doing it right."

"I should be Elphaba!" Morgan shouted.

Rachel made a face to herself. They were adults, not children. She was glad when rehearsal was over for the day and went to the café for Broadway actors to help herself cool down. As she waited in line, she couldn't help but mumble to herself, "That Morgan is out of control."

"Morgan from Wicked?" a voice behind Rachel said. Rachel turned around. She recognized this woman. This was Harmony – Jesse's wife.

"Yeah," Rachel said.

"I worked with her a few years ago, in Les Mis," Harmony said. "I thought I was a diva until I met her."

"So did I," Rachel said. "When I coached the Gold Stars, I had lots of difficult kids from time to time, but she…"

"It was her first Broadway show when I worked with her," Harmony said. "And yet she still thought she deserved it all. She yelled at everyone and tried to pick fights with the director."

"I guess she hasn't changed," Rachel said.

"Some people don't," Harmony said. "So, how do you and your family like New York?"

"We like it," Rachel said. "Ryan and Emma are at Fifth Avenue High School, Sarah's at Central Park Middle School and Grant's at the lab preschool at Columbia. They miss their schools and friends in Ohio, but they're doing fine. They love all the things there are to do in New York on the weekends. And it's nice to be so close to Finn's brother, we see him and his family every so often for dinner."

"That's great," Harmony said. "Have the kids seen your show yet?"

"They loved it," Rachel said. "I should take the older ones to see yours sometime. I don't think it's quite appropriate for the younger ones. But it's a great story, and when I saw you in Evita, you were very talented."

"You're very talented, too!" Harmony said. They sat down at the coffee table and talked for a little more before it was time head back home. Rachel didn't expect to like the woman Jesse St. James married, but she'd been really friendly and a friend was what could help her get over a rough day at rehearsals and dealing with Morgan.

"How was your day?" Finn asked as Rachel came into the apartment.

"It was okay," Rachel said, giving Finn a kiss. "Morgan was being herself at rehearsals."

Finn sighed. "I'm sorry, Rach. She's just jealous of how much more talented you are than her."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks Finn. So, I ran into Harmony St. James today."

Finn looked up. "Jesse's wife?"

Rachel nodded.

Finn looked at Rachel. "I hope she wasn't as cruel as her husband."

Rachel laughed. "No, I actually had a really nice chat with her. She worked with Morgan, too, and had just as hard a time."

"Rachel, you can't go anywhere near Jesse," Finn said.

"I didn't say anything about Jesse," Rachel sighed.

"Good," Finn said. "Because you know I don't trust him…"

Rachel gave Finn a hug. "One, he's married. And two, even if he wasn't, you're the only man for me."

_Chapter 7 preview: Emma's admirer is revealed. Ivy continues to pursue Ryan. Finchel, Nicma and Ryva moments. More of Rachel and Harmony._


	7. Chapter 7: I Will Always Love You

_Thanks for all the support guys! I must say, it is a bit upsetting to see there being fewer Finchel fans :( I know they're not perfect, but no one is. They are the main couple of the show, so of course they'll get lots of screentime. But the uproar over Rachel's comment in Tuesday's episode - I didn't expect the fandom to get that upset! I really hope you guys enjoy my fics. I've noticed that fewer people are reading and writing Finchel fics, and we need to make sure Glee knows Finchel still has fans!_

_Okay, rant over. Please enjoy this chapter! I've been under some stress lately, but I like how it turned out :)_

Chapter 7: I Will Always Love You

Finn heard a knock on the apartment door, wondering who it could be. Rachel was still at her show and he didn't expect any of the kids' friends to come at this hour. It was ten in the evening, Sarah was getting ready for bed and Ryan and Emma would be going to bed soon.

He looked through the peephole and saw a blond girl. He didn't recognize her, but she looked high school aged. Maybe this was someone the twins knew from school. "May I help you?" Finn asked, opening the door.

"Yes," the girl said. "Is Ryan home?"

"I don't think he was expecting company," Finn said. The girl had a shoebox in her hands. What could that be? Finn had a feeling she was trouble.

"I'm Ivy," the girl said. "I know your kids from the Scale Steppers. Ryan's a hunk, if I've ever seen one."

Finn looked at the girl. "Ivy, I don't know if Ryan's mentioned this to you, but he has a pretty serious girlfriend back home. Actually, he just finished skyping with her."

"Yeah, she's all the way back in Oregon," Ivy said. "That relationship isn't going to last. I've seen videos of her on YouTube and she isn't as talented as I am. At Sectionals I'm going to sing one of Barbra's best songs of all time, and that'll assure us a win. And this year we're going to make Nationals – that is IF Ryan and I can do a duet together. Last year we lost our Nationals spot to Brooklyn Bridge High School, probably because I wasn't singing…"

Finn could barely keep up with this girl. She talked faster and more than Rachel would during her hyper stages. Ivy began looking around the living room when Ryan came in. Finn noticed the look of shock on Ryan's face, as Ivy's face lit up. "Ryan!"

"How do you know where I live?" Ryan asked, looking confused.

"Oh, I hacked into the school records when no one was looking," Ivy said. "You see, my other talent, besides performing, is that I'm REALLY good at eavesdropping. I overheard one teacher ask another for the password to access the student records, and so I went in and got your address."

Ryan gave Finn an uncomfortable look. Before Finn or Ryan could say anything, Ivy continued talking. "It's cool that you were a jock at your own school. I mean, at this school, our teams are hard to get on because there's so many people. You have a pretty impressive academic record too, other than your geometry grade first semester last year…"

Finn knew Ryan was sensitive about the low grade he'd gotten first semester of freshman year, and that did it. "Ivy, you should really get going. We have two younger children, and I don't want them to wake up."

"Who cares about them?" Ivy asked.

That made Finn snap. He got up and went to the door and opened it. "I don't feel comfortable with you being around Ryan – or Emma. Please do not come here again."

"What I want, I get," Ivy snapped. "And I want your son, Mr. Hudson. He's not going to want to go back to Oklahoma at the end of the school year because he'll be so in love with me."

Finn pointed out the hallway. "Young lady, you can't always get what you want. Please leave our apartment, or I will call your parents. If you can find our address, I'm sure I can find their phone number."

Ivy stormed out of the apartment. Finn locked the door and sat on the couch with Ryan.

"She's crazy, isn't she?" Ryan asked. "She claims she's so in love with me, and yet she always gets the state we live in wrong."

"That girl made me uncomfortable," Finn said.

"Please don't tell Ava about her," Ryan said quietly. "I know she'd be upset if she found out."

"I won't," Finn said. But he had a feeling that Ava would find out. He was afraid for Ryan and Ava. This girl was like Rachel had been before they joined Glee and she simmered down, but Ivy was a lot crazier. And if there was one thing Finn could remember about Rachel their sophomore year, it was that she was good at getting what she wanted.

x

Emma opened her locker at school. Every day for the past four weeks, she'd found notes from 'her secret admirer.' So she was just expecting to find another today. When she opened the locker today, there wasn't a note.

There was a bag of chocolates, with a note attached. "Dear Emma – hope you like the chocolates! Love, your secret admirer."

Now she got worried. How had this person gotten her locker combination? She scanned her locker. At least all her decorations were still there. She made a mental note to keep her keys, phone and wallet in her pockets during the day.

"The secret admirer must admirer me so much, he's figured out my combination," Emma said to Michaela, who was at her locker three doors down.

Michaela looked at the chocolate. "Can I have some?"

"Of course!" Emma laughed, handing a piece of chocolate to her friend. "I just wonder who he is."

"None of the boys we narrowed it down to seem to be in love with you," Callie said, joining them. "Maybe he's a sneak, someone who admires you from afar."

"Maybe he needs my dad to scare him off," Emma said. "Last night, Ivy came to our house to stalk Ryan and my dad made her leave."

"Unfortunately for Ryan, Ivy doesn't back down very easily," Lula warned as she joined the girls.

"Well, Ryan and I both have people back home in OHIO who we're very in love with, and counting down the days until we see again," Emma said, emphasizing Ohio because Ivy could never get that right.

"How long will it have been since you've seen Nick in person?" Lula asked.

"It's been three months, a weeks and six days," Emma sighed, realizing how long she'd gone without seeing her boyfriend. She missed the days when she saw him every day. Skyping was fun, but it wasn't the same. When she saw the photos from Homecoming that her friends had posted, she wished she and Nick could have gone together.

"It's impressive that you've kept up a long-distance relationship so long," Callie said.

"I hope that secret admirer knows that," Emma said, looking at the note in her hand. She hadn't mentioned the secret admirer to Nick. She was worried if she did, Nick would get mad at her, even though she had no idea who it was.

"Hey Emma, can we talk?" Emma heard a voice behind her and turned to see Ivy, the girl who was pursuing Ryan.

Emma groaned. "What do you want, Ivy?"

"Alone," Ivy sneered, glaring at Michaela, Lula and Callie. The three girls walked away. Emma didn't blame them; talking with Ivy was not something she was big fan of doing.

"I know who's in love with you," Ivy said.

"And who is it?" Emma asked.

"You wish," Ivy said. "I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you who it is if you get me time with your brother."

"I'm not going to," Emma said. "His girlfriend happens to be my best friend. They are in love. And I'm in love with my boyfriend, so who the secret admirer is doesn't really matter." She wanted to know, but she didn't want to egg Ivy on. Instead, she just began to walk away.

x

The whole thing with the secret admirer was making Emma miss Nick more and more. She had the date of the Gold Stars' sectionals circled on her calendar, the time she needed to leave for the airport in her phone, and her bag was already packed. She'd be staying at Ava's house, and Ryan would be staying at Nick's. The chocolate had been good, but it made her think of the chocolate Nick had given her for Valentine's Day last year. This boy was clearly nice, if he was willing to give her notes every day, but she needed to find out who he was so she could tell him that she had a boyfriend.

Emma went into the apartment, surprised to see her mom home from work. The woman sitting on the couch with her mom looked familiar, but Emma couldn't remember where she'd seen her before. Having Rachel home would be a good thing, so Emma could talk to her about missing Nick and about the notes and candy in her locker.

"Hi Mom," Emma said. "What are you doing home?"

"I don't have a show tonight," Rachel said, sighing with relief.

"You only had to tolerate Morgan so much today," Rachel's friend said, as they both laughed.

"Harmony, I don't think you've met my daughter, Emma," Rachel said. "She's a sophomore in high school."

"Oh yes, I remember you, I met you at Nationals in San Francisco last year," Harmony said. Then Emma remembered who this was. This was the wife of Jesse St. James. The boy who had broken Rachel's heart in high school. Was it a good thing that her mom was inviting Jesse's wife to their apartment?

"Where's Dad?" Emma asked.

"He took Grant and one of the other boys from preschool to the children's museum," Rachel said.

"Mom, can I talk to you after Harmony leaves?" Emma asked.

"Of course you can, sweetie," Rachel said.

"I've been here a while anyway, Rachel, I'll let you and Emma have your time," Harmony said. "It was nice to meet you again, Emma."

"You too," Emma said, sitting on the couch.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

Emma handed her mom the note from her locker. "There's been one of these every day for the past few weeks. Today there was a bag of chocolate too, meaning whoever he is, he knows my combination."

"I'm calling the school and having them change your combination!" Rachel thundered.

"Don't bother, Mom," Emma said. "They figured it out once, they could probably get it if we had it changed. I just… I really miss Nick."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Rachel said, holding Emma close. "I feel so guilty – I feel like I've done this to you."

"I love you, Mom, don't say that," Emma said. "I'm going to see him soon."

"Well, are you sure you don't want me to call the school and have them change your combination?" Rachel asked. "You know, I could probably have someone from the FBI figure out whose fingerprints they are."

Emma laughed. "It's fine, Mom."

"How about you go skype Nick?" Rachel asked. "When I missed your dad in college, skyping with him always made me feel better."

Emma smiled. "Okay." She went into her room and turned on her laptop. When she logged on to skype, she was excited to see that Nick was also logged on. She happily hit the send button, and then was greeted by her boyfriend.

"Hey!" Nick said.

"Hey! I miss you!"

"I miss you, too, but only a few more days until I see you," Emma said.

"I know, finally, we're in the single digit countdown," Nick said.

"I have my bag packed already," Emma said. "So, I heard you're doing the solo."  
>"Yes I am!" Nick said.<p>

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"You'll find out at the competition!" Nick said. "Everyone's really excited to see you."

"I'm excited too, more than I can say," Emma said. Talking with her boyfriend, she forgot all about the "secret admirer."

x

As Ryan made his way home from school, he felt his phone vibrate. He opened it and saw a text from Ava. He smiled when he saw the text was from Ava, but was not happy when he saw what the text said, "Who's this Ivy girl?"

Ivy had somehow contacted Ava! Furious, he got out his phone and dialed Ava's number. He hoped Ava would pick up. Luckily, she did, but when she picked up the phone, she didn't sound very happy.

"What did she do?" Ryan asked.

"Sent me a Facebook message that said, 'Stay away from my man,'" Ava groaned. "I was pretty sure you were MY man."

"Of course I am!" Ryan said.

"That's what I said, and then Ivy's like, 'Ryan doesn't care about you now that he's in New York and you're back in Rhode Island.'"

Ryan groaned. "Will she ever get the state I'm from right?"

"It sounds like you don't like her very much," Ava said.

"I do not," Ryan said. "She's all kinds of crazy…. Overbearing, hyperactive, controlling, narcissistic, and to be honest, kind of stupid."

"So you're not into her?" Ava asked.

"Not at all," Ryan said. "And I am so excited to see you at Sectionals."

"Good, because it would be pretty upsetting to see you and know that you liked someone else," Ava said.

x

Emma had convinced Rachel to let her go to school early the next day, hoping to see the secret admirer put his daily note for her in the locker. She hid in the corner of the hall and saw a short boy who looked even younger than her, probably a freshman, slip something into the locker. She didn't even know this boy! Then she saw the boy go down the hall. She was going to confront him at some point, she just needed to find some sort of common ground. She didn't want to upset him. But she also didn't want to be with anyone but Nick. And the question was still there: how did this boy even know her name and her locker number? Where had he been watching her?

x

"I know who he is," Emma told Rachel proudly. Rachel didn't have a show tonight either, so she was staying home, which she was happy about.

"And who is he?" Rachel asked, looking up from the couch, where she was leaning into Finn and watching a movie.

"Well, maybe that wasn't the right way to put it," Emma said. "I know what he looks like. But I don't know him, or how he found out about me. I don't even know his name."

"So you saw him putting things in your locker?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," Emma said. "I don't know when I'll talk to him, I'll find a time, but for now, I'm too excited to see Nick."

"I don't know how they're doing it," Finn said to Rachel as soon as Emma was out of the room.

"Neither do I," Rachel sighed, looking up at her husband. "I could barely handle a few weeks away from you when we went to college in other states."

"I'm glad we're here," Finn said. "You're getting to sing on a Broadway stage, we're in this amazing city, we're all together, and at the end of the school year, we'll still be going home."

"I love you so much," Rachel said.

"I love you more!" Finn said.

_Chapter 8 preview: Emma and Ryan go back to Ohio to see the Gold Stars compete at Sectionals. Back in New York, Finchel and Klaine go on a double date. I just realized we haven't seen Klaine since the Hudsons got to New York, so I thought they should be in the next chapter._


	8. Chapter 8: Reunited

_Thanks for all your reviews to my story so far! I always enjoy reading them. I really hope you guys are still enjoying my story. I got some hate on Tumblr for trying to defend Finchel and it really hurt. But anyway – I hope people out there still like Finchel and my stories._

_Sorry this one's a little long! You can skip over the lyrics if you want, I always like including them so we know who sings which parts if you listen to the song. But this is one of my favorites so far. Please enjoy and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 8: Reunited

"You'll be okay alone with your siblings tonight, right?" Rachel asked Sarah as she got ready to go out.

"Mom, of course I will! And thank you for finally trusting me to babysit," Sarah said.

Rachel was a bit nervous. She and Finn had never gone out and left Sarah in charge before. But Sarah was eleven, she'd be twelve in February. She was good with both Grant and Zoe. And they didn't really know anyone well enough to have someone else come babysit, since Ryan and Emma were on the plane back to Cleveland.

"Sarah, remember, Grant's bedtime is eight," Finn said, coming in. "I just put Zoe to bed. We'll probably be back around eleven."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Sarah said. "Have fun with Kurt and Blaine."

"We will, bye honey," Rachel said. With Ryan and Emma back in Cleveland for the Gold Stars' Sectionals, Finn and Rachel decided to go out with Kurt and Blaine tonight. They would be meeting for dinner in Little Italy. As they caught a taxi, Rachel felt her phone vibrate and sighed with relief when she read the text from Ryan: "Our plane landed fine. On my way to Nick's house "

Rachel turned to Finn. "They landed."

"I'm glad," Finn said. "I'm glad they're there – I bet they could use it."

"They deserve it," Rachel said. "I just wish they could have seen them sooner."

The taxi pulled into Little Italy. Finn and Rachel walked hand in hand to the restaurant they'd made reservations at, where Kurt and Blaine were already waiting at a table.

"Ryan and Emma are in Ohio safe and sound," Rachel said.

"Glad to hear it," Kurt said. "So, their Sectionals are next week?"

"Yeah," Rachel said. Sadly, she added, "I bet they wish they were competing at the Sectionals they're going to this weekend."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Blaine said. "You've been fantastic on Broadway, Rachel. You're rumored to be nominated for a Tony."

"Ticket sales for Wicked have been at a high," Kurt added. "Tickets are already starting to sell for when you start in West Side Story."

Rachel smiled. "I feel special."

"You ARE special," Finn said.

"I love you," Rachel said, kissing her husband.

"How'd first quarter go academically for the kids in New York?" Kurt asked.

"They did well academically," Finn said. "They all made the honor roll, which was nice."

"They're doing better than I thought they would, from when I've seen them," Blaine said.

"They've been doing fine," Rachel said. "They like the city, but I think it will be nice for them to be home. I find myself crazy for saying this, but I do like going back to Lima for Easter every year and in the summer. It's nice to see the places I grew up and visit with my mom and my dads and the in-laws and our friends who still live there."

"How's Beth liking college?" Blaine asked.

"She's doing great," Rachel said. "I talk to her a few times a week, and she and my mom are coming for Thanksgiving and Christmas. She really loves college, she's making lots of friends, and I'm glad, because of everything that happened last year. It's really helping her recover."

"Did Mom and Dad tell you that Ally got into Columbia?" Kurt asked Finn.

"Holy crap, when did that happen?" Finn asked.

"She got the letter today," Kurt said.

Rachel felt slight guilt for not answering the phone when Burt and Carole called. They were probably sharing the news about Ally, but they'd been in a hurry to get Ryan and Emma to the airport. She loved Ally, she always had.

"I can't believe our baby sister's going to be in college in the fall," Finn said to Kurt.

"I know," Kurt said.

"If she was at Columbia this year, all three of you would be in the same place," Blaine said.

x

Emma looked out the window. She had been waiting so long to see Nick, it almost felt like an eternity. And she was just happy to be back in Cleveland in general. As much as she loved New York, it wasn't home. The plane landed, and she was tempted to just get off now and go see her boyfriend.

The Sectional competition was tomorrow afternoon. Emma and Ryan had left school early to catch the plane to Cleveland. The plane touched down and Emma practically raced off the plane. Nick's family was waiting there for her and Ryan. Nick's family was like a second family to her by now. Sometimes when she skyped with Nick, she'd also talk to one of his siblings. She was happy that Grace was in the Gold Stars now.

Ryan tackled Nick before Emma had a chance to hug her boyfriend. She rolled her eyes and nudged her brother. "That's my boyfriend."

"That's my best friend," Ryan said.

"Boyfriend tops best friend," Emma said.

"You keep that in mind when we see Ava," Ryan laughed. Which was true. Emma was so excited to see her best friend. She gave Nick a big hug and whispered, "I'm so glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too," Nick said. "I missed you so much."

"It's been too long," Emma sighed, linking her hand in her boyfriend's.

"Where is Ava?" Ryan asked.

"You'll see her when we drop Emma's stuff at her house," Nick said. "I'm just glad you're both here."

"You have no idea," Emma sighed, leaning against her boyfriend. She said hi to Nick's dad and stepmother, and then gave Grace and Kyle each a hug. It was nice to see Nick, Grace, Kyle and their parents all really accepting each other as a family. Emma remembered how upset Nick had been last year when his dad got engaged to Grace's mom at the beginning of freshman year, but clearly all the hard feelings were gone now.

Emma held Nick's hand in the Doughertys' minivan on the way back from the airport, but she couldn't help but look out the window. Lake Erie, Terminal Tower, the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, Quicken Loans Arena, Progressive Field, the Cleveland Clinic, the museums at University Circle… it felt so good to once again see all the landmarks of her hometown that she'd taken for granted when she lived here. Once they got into the Heights area, it was even nicer. They passed Roxbury Middle School, where Sarah would be when they came back and where Finn taught. They passed the rec center. She felt stupid for peering out the window and looking at everything, but she was home. And it felt so good.

"What is it?" Nick asked. It was the first time they'd spoken the whole car trip, but between the two of them, silence never felt awkward.

"I'm so glad to be home again," Emma sighed.

"We're glad you're home again, trust me," Nick said.

Emma smiled and kissed her boyfriend. It had been too long since they'd kissed. Then Nick's dad called back, "Nick, Emma, keep it PG."

Emma groaned. "I haven't seen him in three months!"

"You two can do that and whatever else you want when you're in his bedroom," Nick's stepmother said.

On the way to Ava's house, the van drove past the Hudsons' old house. Emma was glad Finn and Rachel were just renting it for the year that they were gone. Driving past it made her miss it. She'd met the family living there and they seemed nice enough, but she hoped they would find another house by the time her family got back.

Finally, the minivan pulled into Ava's driveway. Being at the airport had tired Emma out and she was ready to lie down. After the competition tomorrow, she'd have time to spend with Nick. She quickly hugged him and said goodbye, then started to go up to Ava's door. Nick interrupted and asked if he could carry her bag. That was one of the things she loved so much about her boyfriend.

Ava and Ryan made out briefly in front of Nick and Emma, but Emma was glad to go into her friend's house so they could have time to themselves. Later in the evening Ava had Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg come over. The girls spent the evening eating pizza and ice cream and listening to music, and it was as if Emma had never left. She was so happy to be reunited with her friends as well. They also filled her in on the latest gossip at Heights.

x

_Gold Stars: Here come old flattop  
>He come groovin' up slowly<br>He got joo-joo eyeball  
>He one holy roller<br>He got hair down to his knees  
>Got to be a joker<br>He just do what he please_

_He wear no shoeshine  
>He got toe jam football<br>He got monkey finger  
>He shoot Coca Cola<br>He say I know you, you know me  
>One thing I can tell you is<br>You got to be free_

_Ethan: Come together, right now  
>Over me<em>

_Isaac: He bag production  
>He got walrus gumboot<br>Adrian: He got Ono sideboard  
>He one spinal cracker<br>Remington: He got feet down below his knees  
>Hold you in his armchair<br>You can feel his disease_

_Gold Stars: Come together, right now  
>Over me<em>

_He roller coaster  
>He got early warning<br>He got muddy water  
>He one mojo filter<br>He say one and one and one is three  
>Got to be good looking<br>'Cause he's so hard to see_

_Nick: Come together, right now  
>Over me<em>

_Gold Stars: Come together, yeah  
>Come together, yeah<br>Come together, yeah  
>Come together, yeah<em>

_Come together, yeah  
>Come together, yeah<br>Come together, yeah uh  
>Come together, yeah<br>Come together, yeah_

Ryan and Emma were in the audience at Sectionals the next afternoon. The Gold Stars had just finished their first number, and the other groups had already performed. Emma wished she'd been on the stage with them, but she agreed when Ryan whispered to her that they sounded great.

_Nick: I gotta feeling  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night<em>

_I gotta feeling  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night<em>

_Ben: Tonight's the night  
>Let's live it up<br>I got my money  
>Let's spend it up<em>

_Evan: Go out and smash it  
>Like, Oh My God<br>Jump off that sofa  
>Let's get, get OFF<br>Ava: I know that we'll have a ball  
>If we get down<br>And go out  
>And just lose it all<em>

_I feel, stressed out  
>I wanna let it go<br>Let's go way out spaced out  
>and losing all control<em>

_Lizzie: Fill up my cup  
>Mozoltov<br>Lexie: Look at her dancing  
>Just take it - OFF<em>

_Laura: Let's paint the town  
>We'll shut it down<br>Izzy: Let's burn the roof  
>And then we'll do it again<em>

_Meg: Let's Do it  
>Let's Do it<br>Let's Do it  
>Let's Do it<br>Connor: And Do It  
>And Do It<br>Let's live it up  
>Jeremy: And do it<br>And do it  
>And do it, do it, do it<br>Ricky: Let's Do it  
>Let's Do it<br>Let's Do it_

_Nick: I gotta feeling  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night<br>A feeling  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night<em>

_Girls: A feeling  
>Tonight's the night<br>Let's live it up  
>I got my money<br>Let's spend it up_

_Boys: Go out and smash it  
>Like Oh My God<br>Jump off that sofa  
>Let's get, get - OFF<em>

_Girls: Fill up my cup (Drink)  
>Mozoltov (La' Chaim)<br>Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)  
>Just take it - OFF<em>

_Boys: Let's paint the town  
>We'll shut it down<br>Let's burn the roof  
>And then we'll do it again<em>

_Gold Stars: Let's Do it  
>Let's Do it<br>Let's Do it  
>Let's Do it<br>And Do It  
>And Do It<br>Let's live it up  
>And do it<br>And do it  
>And do it, do it, do it<br>Let's Do it  
>Let's Do it<br>Let's Do it  
>Let's Do it<br>Let's Do it  
>Let's Do it<br>Here we come  
>Here we go<br>We gotta rock_

_Girls: Easy come  
>Easy go<br>Now we on top_

_Boys: Feel the shot  
>Body rock<br>Rock it don't stop_

_Girls: Round and round  
>Up and down<br>Around the clock_

_Boys: Monday, Tuesday,  
>Wednesday, and Thursday<br>Friday, Saturday  
>Saturday to Sunday<em>

_Get get get get get with us  
>You know what we say<br>Party every day  
>Pa pa pa Party every day<em>

_Gold Stars: And I'm feelin'  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night<em>

_I gotta feeling  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night<em>

_Woo hoo_

Emma wasn't used to the solo being last, but she recognized the opening beats of the music as everyone left the stage but Nick.

_I can't win, I can't reign  
>I will never win this game<br>Without you, without you  
>I am lost, I am vain,<br>I will never be the same  
>Without you, without you<em>

_I won't run, I won't fly  
>I will never make it by<br>Without you, without you  
>I can't rest, I can't fight<br>All I need is you and I,  
>Without you, without you<em>

_Oh, oh, oh!  
>You! You! You!<br>Without...  
>You! You! You!<br>Without...you_

_I can't erase, so I'll take blame  
>But I can't accept that we're estranged<br>Without you, without you  
>I can't quit now, this can't be right<br>I can't take one more sleepless night  
>Without you, without you<em>

_I won't soar, I won't climb  
>If you're not here, I'm paralyzed<br>Without you, without you  
>I can't look, I'm so blind<br>I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
>Without you, without you<em>

_Oh, oh, oh!  
>You! You! You!<br>Without...  
>You! You! You!<br>Without...you_

_I am lost, I am vain,  
>I will never be the same<br>Without you, without you  
>Without...you<em>

Emma jumped up before the song was over and thought she was cheering and clapping louder than anyone else who was there. That was the perfect song for her and Nick this year. This was the song she'd used to audition for the show choir at her school. She admitted he sounded better on it than she had. The Gold Stars were announced as the winners, and she and Ryan ran backstage to congratulate their friends. When she found Nick, she said to him, "That was the same song I used to audition for the Scale Steppers!"

"I know, Ryan told me," Nick said. "He said it could be our theme song."

"I like that," Emma said. "Having our own theme song."

"Well, I call the solo for Regionals," Ava said.

Ryan laughed. "It's yours, baby."

"You can have it, since Nick had this one," Emma said.

"So what are you two doing tonight?" Ryan asked. "I'm taking Ava to dinner and a movie."

"We aren't sure yet," Emma said. It didn't really matter to her. She would leave tomorrow afternoon, but tonight and tomorrow were hers to spend with Nick.

SONGS: "Come Together" by the Beatles (performed by the Gold Stars), "I Gotta Feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas (performed by the Gold Stars) and "Without You" by David Guetta (performed by Nick Dougherty)

_Chapter 9 preview: Back in New York, the Scale Steppers have their Sectionals. At the after party, things take a turn for the worse and it could potentially lead to relationship trouble._


	9. Chapter 9: Rain On The Parade

_Thanks so much for all the reviews! It means a lot to me to have so much support. You all make me feel so special, something that rarely happens. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's another longer one, but like I said before, you can always skip over the lyrics, and I didn't include the duet because we don't know the people singing it. So, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! Oh, and enjoy Glee tonight!_

Chapter 9: Rain On The Parade

Getting ready for Sectionals today didn't feel like it had felt last year. Emma didn't have solos in any of the group numbers, but she hadn't last year either, and she was fine with that. With the exception of Callie, Michaela, Lula and some of Ryan's friends, the kids in this group didn't seem to like her very much. Maybe that was because Ivy had made it pretty clear she didn't like Emma, and she made the life of anyone who threatened to challenge her a living hell.

Emma started putting on her dress for Sectionals when she heard a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" Rachel called.

"Of course," Emma said. She reminded herself that last weekend she had been home and spending time with everyone reminded her that when she returned, she would be welcome there.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked.

"I'm kind of nervous," Emma admitted. "If I mess up at all today, I doubt they'll even consider me for solos at Regionals."

Rachel sat down on Emma's bed. "Don't worry, sweetie."

"I really want to go to Nationals in Florida this year," Emma said. "Nationals were so much fun last year, and I want to go again…"

"Today's the first step," Rachel said.

"Mom, have you heard the girl who's doing the solo today?" Emma asked.

"I haven't," Rachel said. "Is she good?"

"Yeah, she's good, but she's a bitch," Emma said. "She's that girl who's always all over Ryan."

"Oh, HER," Rachel groaned. "Well, I guess I'll find out today if she's good, and try my best to keep my bias away."

Emma smiled. "Thanks, Mom. And thanks for skipping your matinee show to come see Ryan and me in Sectionals."

"You know I can't miss anything involving my daughter and son," Rachel said.

After Rachel left, Emma looked at her phone. There was a text from Nick. "Good luck in Sectionals today! I was so glad you could be at ours last weekend. At Nationals, we'll have just as much fun as we did last year."

Emma smiled and typed a reply. "I'm sure the videos will be on youtube. See if you can spot me!" She flipped off her phone and went to join her family to catch a ride to Sectionals."

x

"They're doing the same song that you did at Sectionals our sophomore year!" Kurt said, handing Rachel the program.

"I know they are," Rachel said. She, Finn, Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the auditorium at Sectionals with Sarah, Grant, Zoe, Michael and Brendan.

"The girl doing that song is a whore," Sarah said.

"Sarah!" Rachel said, even though she agreed with what her daughter was saying.

"It's true!" Sarah protested. "She knows that Ryan has a girlfriend. Besides, I bet I can sing that song better than her."

Rachel looked at her daughter. "That may be true, but you aren't in high school yet."

"You know, Ryan or Emma should have gotten the solo," Sarah said. "I bet part of the reason why Ivy hates Emma so much is she's intimidated by the talent that runs in our blood."

"Sarah, please don't be that way, her parents could be sitting by us," Finn said.

"And our first competitors this evening, from Fifth Avenue High School, the Scale Steppers!" the announcer boomed. The opening music to "Don't Rain On My Parade" began, and Rachel watched the girl who'd been pursuing her son enter the stage.

_Ivy: Don't tell me not to live  
>Just sit and putter<br>Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter  
>Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade<em>

_Don't tell me not to fly  
>I've simply got to<br>If someone takes a spill  
>It's me and not you<br>Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade _

_I'll march my band out  
>I'll beat my drum<br>And if I'm fanned out  
>Your turn at bat, sir<br>At least I didn't fake it  
>Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it<br>But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection  
>A freckle on the nose of life's complexion<br>A cinder on the shiny apple of his eye  
>I gotta fly once<br>I gotta try once  
>Only can die once, right, sir<br>Ooh, life is juicy  
>Juicy, and you see<br>I gotta have my bite, sir_

_Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a comer  
>I simply gotta march<br>My heart's a drummer  
>Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade <em>

_I'm gonna live and live now  
>Get what I want I know how <em>

_One roll for the whole shebang  
>One throw, that bell will go clang<br>Eye on the target and wham  
>One shot, one gun shot, and BAM<br>Hey, Mr. Arnstien  
>Here I am! <em>

_I'll march my band out  
>I'll beat my drum<br>And if I'm fanned out  
>Your turn at bat, sir<br>At least I didn't fake it  
>Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it<br>Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer  
>I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer<br>Nobody, no, nobody  
>Is gonna rain on my parade. <em>

"I was right, I can do that better!" Sarah whispered to Rachel.

"Sarah, please," Rachel whispered. She had to admit that Ivy WAS good. She watched the rest of the group enter the stage for the second song, and managed to catch glimpses of Emma and Ryan. She was happy that they seemed to be enjoying themselves during the group number.

_Ivy: They told him don't you ever come around here  
>Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear<br>The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear  
>So beat it, just beat it<em>

_Derek: You better run, you better do what you can  
>Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man<br>You wanna be tough, better do what you can  
>So beat it, but you wanna be bad<em>

_Scale Steppers: Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
>No one wants to be defeated<br>Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<br>Just beat it, beat it  
>Just beat it, beat it<br>Just beat it, beat it  
>Just beat it, beat it<em>

_Ivy: They're out to get you, better leave while you can  
>Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man<br>You wanna stay alive, better do what you can  
>So beat it, just beat it<em>

_Derek: You have to show them that you're really not scared  
>You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare<br>They'll kick you, then they beat you,  
>Then they'll tell you it's fair<br>So beat it, but you wanna be bad_

_Scale Steppers: Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
>No one wants to be defeated<br>Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<em>

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
>No one wants to be defeated<br>Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<em>

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
>No one wants to be defeated<br>Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<br>Just beat it, beat it  
>Beat it, beat it, beat it<em>

_Kevin: Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
>No one wants to be defeated<br>Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
>It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right<em>

_Mark: Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
>No one wants to be defeated<br>Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<em>

_Alicia: Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
>No one wants to be defeated<br>Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<br>Just beat it, beat it  
>Beat it, beat it, beat it<em>

_Scale Steppers: Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
>No one wants to be defeated<br>Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
>It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right<em>

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
>No one wants to be defeated<br>Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<em>

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
>No one wants to be defeated<br>Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<em>

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
>No one wants to be defeated<br>Just beat it, beat it_ _  
>Beat it, beat it, beat it<em>

Ryan and Emma had looked to be having fun during the group number, and that was a nice surprise for Rachel. She knew they'd been nervous about the competition, but it seemed to be going fine. She didn't really know either of the kids during the closing duet, but didn't get to see it because she could tell Zoe needed to be changed. She felt bad when she came back and the duet was over and the next group was performing, but she hadn't missed either of her own kids.

The Scale Steppers ended up winning the Sectionals, which of course, would be great for Ryan and Emma. When Finn and Rachel went to congratulate them, Ryan looked at them and said, "They're having a party to celebrate, is it okay if we go?"

"Of course it is!" Finn said. Rachel was also glad that they were going to the party. They hadn't been to one since they started at school in New York.

"I think I'll come home," Emma said.

Rachel felt some disappointment. She knew Emma was homesick, but maybe the party would take her mind off things. "Try going for an hour."

"Okay," Emma agreed. Maybe this party would help Emma open up. She hoped Ivy wouldn't make any moves on Ryan at the party, but she trusted her son's judgement.

x

As Ryan rode to the party in the back seat of one of the senior's cars, he sent Ava a quick text: "We won our Sectionals!"

Ava texted back: "That's amazing! I love you! Give Emma a hug for me!"

Ryan smiled. He had an amazing girlfriend, and he wouldn't let Ivy get in the way of that.

The party was being held at the apartment of a junior named Hailey. The senior whose car Ryan was riding in ran out of gas on the way there, so they were a little late to Hailey's. By the time they were on the elevator to her apartment and it made a stop two floors below Hailey's, there was already a lot of noise. This was most likely coming from the party.

Hailey opened the door when they got to her house. "Hi!" Hailey said. Ryan thought something was off about how she was acting. "My parents are out of town so we can party all night!"

Uh oh. This wasn't good. Ryan noticed numerous wine and beer bottles around the apartment. He had to find Emma and get out of there. But the apartment was crowded. He didn't recognize some of the people here. Hailey had said this was a party to celebrate the Sectionals win, but it looked as if the party was really being thrown for anyone Hailey knew.

Finally, he found Emma – but wasn't relieved. Ivy was with her, and Emma was gulping a bottle. Ivy saw Ryan and looked at him. "Your sister's finally connecting with her cool side!"

"Ivy stop it!" Ryan said.

"Dance with me!" Ivy cried, leaning into Ryan. Ryan wasn't even sure how drunk Ivy was. She dragged him around, and he struggled to get away. He had to get Emma out of here.

He finally broke free of Ivy's grasp after about ten minutes. He felt bad about handing her over to another boy, but the other boy was drunk too, and she probably was too drunk to tell the difference. Ryan ran through the apartment, looking for Emma. He finally found her in one of the bedrooms with a group of about ten people. He just grabbed his sister and pulled her out of the apartment, catching a taxi downstairs to get back to their apartment building. He didn't want their parents to see her drunk, and maybe it would wear off by the time she got home.

"I love my boyfriend," Emma said in the taxi.

"You do have a good boyfriend," Ryan said.

"He's perfect," Emma sighed. "He's smart and he's talented and he's sexy and he's funny and he's sweet… I just wish he was here. We might have gone all the way if he'd been here."

It was a good thing Nick hadn't been here then. Ryan knew Nick was really anti-drinking. But so was Emma. Why had she gotten drunk tonight? Was she just trying to fit in?

"I'm tired," Emma moaned. "And I don't know why, I only got to sing one song and all I got to do was sway in the background."

"It's probably the alcohol, Emma," Ryan said, trying not to yell at his sister. He knew if she did, she'd do something crazy. "How many bottles did you have?"

"Maybe two, three," Emma said. "I can't really remember…"

Ryan was becoming increasingly nervous. Usually he hated heavy traffic, but tonight he was grateful for it. It gave Emma time to recover before they got home. As they pulled into the apartment building, Ryan paid the taxi driver, who whispered to him, "You'd better watch her."

Ryan led Emma inside and hit the bell for their floor. "I'm just going to go to bed," Emma said. "I'm really tired."

She could stand up by herself, that was a good thing. The elevator reached their floor. Emma could walk on her own. Okay. It couldn't be that bad. Ryan unlocked the door to see Finn and Rachel sitting in the living room.

"I would have come and gotten you guys," Finn said.

"Oh, it's fine," Ryan said, hoping Emma wouldn't act too drunk in front of their parents.

"There were so many people there," Emma said. "I didn't think so many people could fit in one apartment. But yeah, it's so awesome that we won Sectionals. Maybe I could even challenge that bitch for the solo at Regionals. I'm tired and I need to go to bed now. I love you!"

Ryan could tell by the look Finn and Rachel exchanged that they knew something wasn't right.

_SONGS: "Don't Rain On My Parade" from Funny Girl and "Beat It" by Michael Jackson_

_Chapter 10 preview: A few weeks after the party, Nick and Ava come to New York to visit Ryan and Emma during Christmas break. But mistakes made the night of the party hang over Emma's head… and when she tells him about what happened, he doesn't take it well. _


	10. Chapter 10: Last Christmas

_Thanks for all your support! I must admit uploading this chapter was a little nerve wracking. NEVER have I broken up a couple that I love so much in my own writing. It was very hard to do, but I promise they aren't done and they will be back together before the end of the story and the angst will pass._

_Like I said, this was a tough one for me. Part of the purpose of this chapter is to encourage people to be careful at parties. People at parties can be trouble. Anyway, please review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 10: Last Christmas

Standing in the airport terminal at JFK, Emma was growing increasingly nervous. It had been a couple weeks, but she was still kicking herself in the butt for what happened at the party the night of Sectionals. She hadn't been trying to get drunk. She was pretty sure that Ivy had slipped something in the coke she handed her. She shouldn't have even taken a coke from Ivy. That girl was bad news.

But she'd made some of the biggest mistakes of her life. It was a good thing she'd gotten out early, because things could have gotten a lot worse if she'd stayed longer. She had been drunk and hadn't been able to think properly. She was better than that and she was so mad at herself. She'd been holding back on telling Nick about that night. She was sure he'd be mad at her. She was mad enough at herself. She knew that her parents had also been mad at her. In fact, they grounded her until Christmas break started. Break was starting this morning, and Nick and Ava were going to be in New York and going back to Ohio on Christmas Eve. Emma would have been excited to see Nick, but she was not looking forward to the inevitable conversation they'd need to have.

She hadn't told anyone except her parents and Ryan about what happened. She was too embarrassed to tell anyone else. Of course, this week she'd inevitably have to tell Ava, too. What if Nick wanted to break up?

"Sweetie, it'll be okay," Finn whispered to Emma. "I forgave your mom, Nick will forgive you."

Emma got tears in her eyes. "Dad, I was drunk and I didn't even try to get drunk. I didn't know what I was doing. If I'd been sober, I wouldn't have played spin the bottle. Griffin doesn't mean anything to me." She had been so drunk she hadn't fully realized what she was doing. She found out that she'd kissed Griffin during spin the bottle when she saw pictures from the party. She was so ashamed.

"I know," Finn said. "You love Nick."

Emma sighed and looked at Finn. "When should I tell him?"

Finn looked at Emma. "Tell him when it feels like the right time."

"I'm so angry at myself," Emma said. "I'm under 21. I shouldn't have even been drinking. I'm never drinking again. EVER."

"Just tell him about how you didn't mean to get drunk," Finn said. "Your mom and I were disappointed in you when we first found out, but we forgave you. He'll forgive you too. Just give him some time."

"Do you think he'll break up with me?" Emma asked nervously.

"I don't know," Finn admitted. "Let's just enjoy tonight."

Emma watched as her boyfriend came off the plane. She gave him a tight hug, but couldn't stop thinking about what happened a few weeks ago. She was barely able to keep her mind on what he was saying. She confessed what had happened to Ava at bedtime that night, and Ava had known about it from Ryan. Ava encouraged Emma to tell Nick. She thought that he'd understand. Emma hadn't intended to get drunk.

The next day, Emma and Nick went for a horse-drawn carriage ride around Central Park and out to lunch at a cafe near Central Park, and then ice skating in Central Park. She had so much fun with him, she didn't want to confess the inevitable truth. There may not be much fun in the future if she did. But she had to be honest. By the time she got on the bus to go home, she knew that much.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked. "I know you, and something hasn't been quite right with you during these past few days.

He knew something was wrong and she couldn't keep up denying it. She needed to tell him the truth. "Uh, Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it? You know you can tell me anything."

Emma looked at the ground. "The evening of our Sectionals, there was a party at one of the other girls' houses in my choir. They were serving alcohol at the party. I got drunk and couldn't think straight. I wasn't even trying to get drunk. I think this girl in the group who doesn't like me slipped something into my coke. But either way, I got drunk, and I wasn't functioning properly. I'm so mad at myself. I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing, but I ended up playing spin the bottle and I kissed this boy named Griffin... I needed to tell you about what happened. I wanted to tell you that I have no feelings for Griffin... I was drunk and stupid and trying to fit in with the group..." She couldn't bear to look at him, but she could tell he was mad at her. She was mad at herself, too, and could tell that this wasn't good.

Nick sat there in silence for a few minutes. He finally spoke: "Maybe you should find somewhere else on the bus to sit."

Emma gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Well, Emma, I loved you for many reasons, but I NEVER imagined - "

"You LOVED me? What do you mean you LOVED me?"

Several other people on the bus were looking.

"I mean what I said. I LOVED you."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Yeah, I'm breaking up with you."

"You told me you never would!"

"I never imagined you'd cheat on me. Didn't you learn anything from what happened with Mackenzie? There's nothing to talk about. You and I are over."

"Nick, please," Emma pleaded. She had a feeling this would be coming. She prayed it wouldn't happen. Now what was she supposed to do? She was drunk, she didn't think that counted as cheating. Apparently it did count. She had no feelings for Griffin. She wasn't trying to kiss Griffin. She hadn't wanted to kiss Griffin.

Nick got up to sit in another part of the bus, and Emma stayed in her seat. She was so angry at herself.

Nick didn't speak to Emma when the bus stopped at the Hudsons' apartment building. He went straight to Ryan's room and closed the door. Emma barely bothered to say hi to her family in the living room. She had to punish herself somehow, although Nick breaking up with her was punishment enough.

She heard a knock on her door. "Come in," Emma mumbled, looking up to see Rachel coming in.

"You told him?" Rachel asked.

Emma nodded and looked at the ground. "He broke up with me."

Rachel looked at Emma. "I had a feeling this would happen."

"I don't care about Griffin!" Emma thundered. "Ivy got me drunk!"

Rachel held her daughter close.

"Mom, why?" Emma sobbed.

"He was hurt, and he has a right to be," Rachel said.

"He's acting as if I just decided to go hook up with another guy for no reason!" Emma sobbed.

"What you did still qualifies as cheating, regardless of the circumstances," Rachel said. "You kissed another boy when you were in a relationship."

Emma felt herself losing it. "Mom, seriously? Now I've lost everything I still had! I was moved from my secure world back home. I'm not good enough here! I'm not good enough to play sports, I'm not good enough to write decent stories for the school paper, I'm not good enough to have solos in the show choir. Nick was all I still had, the only thing that made me worthy. And now I don't have him!" She threw herself on the bed. Rachel didn't say anything, she just rubbed Emma's back.

"Could you go, Mom?" Emma whispered. "I'd really just like to be alone right now."

"I don't have a show tonight, so I'll be home if you need me," Rachel said.

After Rachel left the room, Emma's mind flashed back to that summer. Nick's family had taken her along to a family function at Lake Erie, and they had just been playing in the lake together, him in his navy blue swim trunks with the silver stripe, her in her pink bikini with the white polka dots. The water had been cold and she was afraid to get in. He decided to pick her up and throw her in.

"NICHOLAS!" Emma had screamed. "How dare you!"

"Because I love you!" Nick had said.

"Oh yeah?" Emma pushed Nick into the lake. "NOW do you love me?"

"We're even." Nick grabbed Emma.

"How do those two manage to act like an old married couple and a pair of preschoolers at the same time?" Emma had heard Nick's grandmother say.

"They're so cute," Grace had said.

Nick and Emma retreated to the beach, where they lay side by side. "This place is so beautiful," Emma sighed.

"YOU are so beautiful."

"I love you." Emma kissed Nick.

"I love you, too. Whenever I'm with you, I feel like I can totally be myself and I never have to worry."

"Same for when I'm with you. I feel like no matter what I say or do, you'll still love me."

"I'll never break up with you."

"I'll never break up with you, either."

Emma was snapped back into reality. "So much for that," she said to herself. Nick had broken up with her.

x

The week was not the week Emma had been hoping for. Nick spent most of the week going out for the day with Ryan and Ava. Ryan and Ava both tried to convince Emma to come with them, but she was worried about how he'd act if she went along. When Ryan and Nick did boy things, Emma got to spend time with Ava. They went to see Rachel's show, where Ryan and Nick sat at one end of the row and Emma sat with Ava at the other. Nick didn't talk to Emma during the coming days and she was losing hope. She didn't think she'd be getting her boyfriend back anytime soon. With him refusing to talk to her, she wasn't sure if she'd ever get him back.

The day before Nick and Ava flew back to Ohio, Ryan and Ava told Emma that she needed to get out of the house and asked her to come with them to see a Christmas light display. (Supposedly, Grant wanted to be able to play with Nick that afternoon.) Emma agreed to go out with her brother and her best friend, but couldn't help but be upset when she saw them holding hands or leaning against each other. When they finished looking at the display, Ryan turned to Emma and said, "I know he isn't over you."

"Then why won't he talk to me?" Emma asked.

"He won't talk about her when we go out," Ava said to Ryan. Emma felt a sting of disappointment. When Ryan had said that, she thought that she might actually be close to forgiveness.

"He talks about you in his sleep at night," Ryan said. "Don't give up. It's not over between you two."

But Nick wouldn't talk to Emma at home. Emma figured she'd make an attempt for forgiveness at the airport tomorrow. Nick wouldn't sit with her on the train to the airport, but she had his Christmas present that she'd picked out weeks ago wrapped and in her bookbag. As they began to walk into the airport, Nick looked at Emma and said, "Why do you have your bookbag? You're not the one who's flying somewhere." He gave her one of those smiles he seemed to reserve for her. Maybe by not pressuring him this week, he'd had enough time to forgive her.

"I actually have something for you in it," Emma said, taking advantage of the opportunity. She smiled and got out the gift wrapped box. "Merry Christmas."

Nick didn't look too happy anymore. "Emma, I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work. I'm not ready yet."

Emma groaned. Nick didn't give her the box back, that was a good sign, right? She tried to focus on the positive. The flight hadn't started boarding yet, so she still had time. The airport was decorated for Christmas, but she felt very little personal cheer. When she heard the music on the radio, she couldn't help but feel the lyrics of the song applied to her.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart But the very next day you gave it away This year To save me from tears I'll give it to someone special Once bitten and twice shy I kept my distance But you still catch my eye Tell me baby Do you recognize me? Oh Well, it's been a year It doesn't surprise me Last Christmas I wrapped it up and sent it With a note saying "I love you" I meant it Now I know what a fool I've been But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again Last Christmas I gave you my heart But the very next day you gave it away This year To save me from tears I'll give it to someone special._

x

"Flight 248 to Cleveland boarding," came the announcement over the loudspeaker. Rachel could see the pain in Emma's face. This brought back so many bad memories. It was around this time when she and Finn had broken up their junior year for similar reasons. She watched as Emma hugged Ava goodbye, but Emma and Nick did not say goodbye. Nick looked at Finn and Rachel and said, "Thanks for having me."

"You're welcome anytime," Finn said.

"Thanks, and merry Christmas," Nick said.

As Nick and Ava headed for the terminal, Rachel put her arm around Emma. She knew how hard this was. Nick was looking over his shoulder as he walked towards the terminal, and Rachel saw him give Emma a tentative smile. Finn whispered to Rachel that Emma had smiled back. Emma then turned and started talking to Sarah, but Rachel noticed as Nick paused and held a gaze on Emma for a few seconds before disappearing down the terminal. She wasn't giving up hope on her daughter and she hoped Emma wasn't giving up either.

_Chapter 11 preview: Rachel's final Wicked show and first West Side Story show. Rachel tries to help Emma feel better about the breakup. Some Finchel and Ryva moments._


	11. Chapter 11: New Year, New Show

_Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter! It was a difficult one to write. I promise Nick and Emma will get back together, and I will NOT keep them separated as long as RIB kept Finchel separated last year!_

_This is one of my favorite chapters. It doesn't focus on the breakup angst (except a little at the end), more on Rachel, Broadway and the family. I really enjoyed writing it and hope you enjoy reading it. And as always, don't forget to review!_

Chapter 11: New Year, New Show

Rachel looked in the mirror. It was New Year's Eve, and her last performance in Wicked. She wasn't getting a break though, she'd be starting in West Side Story tomorrow. It would be weird not having her skin painted green anymore. She was used to it by now, and the paint didn't itch like it used to. She had gotten friendly with some of the extras, but she was glad she wouldn't have to work with Morgan anymore. Morgan was still being very difficult to work with, and Rachel hoped no one would be that way in West Side Story.

Tonight was a special night. In the audience were Finn, Ryan, Emma, Sarah, Grant, Zoe, Hiram, Leroy, Shelby, Beth, Burt, Carole, Ally, Kurt, Blaine, Michael and Brendan. The show had sold out weeks ago, but Finn had reserved tickets a long time ago so the family could come see Rachel perform. They were in New York for Christmas and New Year's and would be coming to Rachel's first West Side Story show tomorrow.

The MC announced before the show that it was the last show with Rachel Berry as the lead, and Rachel felt a little sentimental throughout the performance. It was the last time she'd be singing these songs on this stage with the cast.

At the end of the show, Rachel was given a loud round of applause and she saw everyone in the cast (except Morgan) applauding her. She exited the stage to change out of her costume, waiting to see her family. Then she saw Sarah running up to her. "Mom, that was amazing!" Sarah shouted. "That's going to be me one day!"

"I know it will," Rachel said, hugging her daughter.

"We're so proud of you, Rachel," Leroy said.

"I remember when we took you to dance lessons and voice lessons and acting lessons – now you're on Broadway!" Hiram added.

"We knew it would happen," Leroy said.

"Thank you!" Rachel said, hugging both her dads. She then hugged her mom.

"You were incredible up there!" Shelby said. "Even better than you were at the beginning of the show."

"Thanks, Mom," Rachel said.

"She deserves one Broadway star daughter!" Beth laughed. Beth had decided she wanted to go into sociology. She'd been in New Directions in high school, but was more interested in another career.

"Both my daughters are very talented, in different ways," Shelby said.

"We're proud that you're our daughter-in-law, Rachel," Burt said.

"Yeah, back home in Glee, some people know about the famous Rachel Berry on Broadway, and I get to tell them that she's my brother's wife!" Ally said.

"If you go to Columbia, you'll get to come to shows like this all the time," Rachel said.

"Oh, I'll be taking her to lots of them!" Kurt said. "Every time I come here, it reminds me of singing on this stage with you."

"That was the first time I ever sang on a Broadway stage!" Rachel said, thinking back to that day.

"And then you sang on the stage with me last spring!" Emma said. "But Sarah's going to be your Broadway daughter, Mom. I'm going to be a bestselling writer." Rachel had been worried about Emma since the breakup. Emma had spent a lot of time with Beth, Ally and Sarah, and she was sure the girls had been discussing it. Rachel noticed Emma had been rather quiet on Christmas, but she told herself that her daughter would be okay. At least now, Emma was in a good mood.

"Do what you love," Rachel told her daughter as she put her arms around Finn. Finn kissed Rachel and said, "Aren't you glad you did this?"

"I am," Rachel said, smiling up at her husband.

"So, should we head to Times Square for the New Year's Eve party?" Ryan asked.

"You guys can go, I'm going to go back to the apartment," Rachel said. "I'm going to have to get up pretty early tomorrow for my West Side Story rehearsal, and I should probably get Zoe and Grant to bed."

"I want to go!" Grant pouted.

Rachel looked at Finn. Finn then looked at Grant. "It's going to be VERY crowded. If you go, you'll need to stick with your grandparents or your siblings."

"Okay," Grant said.

"We'll keep an eye on him, don't worry," Brendan said. Rachel enjoyed living so close to her nephews. Michael was eleven and Brendan was nine.

Rachel leaned and whispered to Finn, "Don't let any of our kids have any alcohol." Alcohol had led to an unwanted pregnancy for her sister (and losing the baby) and a breakup for her daughter. She didn't want to see it do any more damage to people she loved.

"I'll tell Kurt and Blaine that," Finn said. "I'm coming back to the apartment with you."

"Finn!" Rachel said. "It's New Year's Eve. We're in New York. This is one of the biggest parties in the world."

"I don't want you to be alone at the apartment," Finn said.

"I won't be alone, I'll have Zoe with me," Rachel contradicted.

"I'm coming with you!" Finn said.

Rachel smiled. "Okay!" She whispered to Kurt and Blaine about the alcohol, reminded the kids to stick together, and began walking toward the train station with Finn. They'd been in New York around New Year's before, and she knew that it was chaos. There were people everywhere and it was noisy. Rachel held on tight to Zoe, knowing her baby could disappear before her eyes, and hoped that Ryan, Emma and Sarah would make sure Grant didn't get lost in the crowd.

Zoe was crying when Finn and Rachel got on the train. "She's never been in New York on New Year's before," Rachel told Finn. "She isn't used to this." They took turns cradling her on the train until they got back to their apartment building. Once Zoe had gotten her diaper changed and was in her pajamas, she'd calmed down, and she fell asleep once she was in bed. Finn and Rachel stood by the crib to look at their youngest daughter. Finn turned to Rachel and said, "You're a great mom."

"You're a great dad," Rachel said.

"Seeing you on that stage tonight, and every night I see you on Broadway, made me so proud to be your husband," Finn said.

Rachel looked at Finn. "You are my hero."

"You're mine," Finn said back. They went into their bedroom. Rachel changed into her pajamas and lay down next to Finn on the bed, holding his hand.

"Think you'll stay up till midnight?" Finn asked.

"I need to get to sleep," Rachel said. "I have to be at the theatre at 10 tomorrow."  
>"We'll probably all be asleep by the time you leave," Finn laughed.<p>

"It's okay, as long as you're all at the show tomorrow," Rachel said. She and Finn talked for a little more before she fell asleep.

x

Rachel woke up when the phone vibrated the next morning. She hoped it wouldn't wake up Finn, as she was sure he'd stayed up to wait for the kids to get home. Their apartment wasn't big enough for the families to stay there, so their families were staying at the hotel down the block.

As Rachel began sitting up, she looked over at Finn. Noticing he was awake, she sighed to herself. "Sorry, Finny. I wasn't trying to wake you up."

"I can just go back to sleep," Finn said.

"What time did they get home last night?" Rachel asked.

"About two thirty," Finn said. "I'm just glad they all got home in one piece."

Rachel laughed. "Go back to sleep, Finn."

"I love you," Finn said.

"I love you too," Rachel said. "See you tonight!"

Rachel went to the theatre. She'd done some rehearsals with the West Side Story cast before she finished with Wicked, so she did know some of the cast members. So far she hadn't detected anyone as obnoxious as Morgan, but Harmony told her that after dealing with Morgan, just about anyone would seem easy. Rachel admitted she was feeling nervous about her debut in the musical, and was feeling some pressure because her husband, her children, her parents, her sister, her in laws and her nephews were all in the audience. She hadn't had a group this big to see her on her Wicked opening night.

Rather than going home during her break, Rachel texted Harmony and they met up for coffee. The two of them were becoming very good friends, but Rachel knew eventually she would inevitably have to face Jesse. She thought it might be stressful going home before her debut, with a house full of people. Harmony had gotten an advance copy of the West Side Story program, and Rachel felt proud when she read, "Rachel Berry appeared as Elphaba in Wicked from July to December 2029, the show's most successful six months so far."

Rachel was reminded of her opening night as Maria in McKinley's production of West Side Storyher senior year. Ever since her dads took her to see West Side Story when she was seven, she'd dreamed of playing Maria. Now she was, and on Broadway.

The show went much better than Rachel thought it would. She thought she'd sounded good, and she got a standing ovation at the end. Her family had just as much praise for her after the show, and as they were leaving the theatre, Rachel heard a voice calling, "Finn! Rachel! Kurt! Blaine!"

Rachel turned to see Mike and Tina walking towards them with their two sons, seven-year-old Joey and four-year-old George.

"GEORGE!" Grant shouted.

"GRANT!" George shouted. The two of them often played together when the Hudsons went to Lima.

"We just saw West Side Story," Tina said. "You were amazing!"

"Thank you!" Rachel said. "You should have told us you were in New York."

"We meant to call, but we kept forgetting to," Mike said. "You know how busy the holidays get."

"Oh, we do!" Finn said. "So, how's everyone back in Lima?"

"Great," Mike said. "Everyone's so proud that Rachel's made it on Broadway."

Rachel smiled to herself.

"I know it's late, but we're in New York for the rest of the week, if you guys would like to meet up," Mike said.

"That would be great, we'll call you," Blaine said. The families continued walking before separating to go to their apartments or hotels.

x

"And see, this is where I put the ornament you made me!" Ryan said, holding his laptop in one hand and pointing to the tree with the other.

"I love you!" Ava giggled.

"I love you too!" Ryan said. "I can't believe break's almost over!"

"Yeah, but it may not be over for us quite yet," Ava said. "It snowed over a foot here last night, and the snow's still falling."

"You're lucky!" Ryan said. "It's snowed here, but it seems to be pretty under control."

Emma listened to her brother and her best friend skyping. She hadn't spoken to Nick since he left. She was tempted to call or text him to wish him a Merry Christmas, but didn't bother. She worried it would somehow cause a negative impact. She was giving him space, hoping that would be the best way to deal with it, but she missed him. Beth and Ally had done their best to distract her when they were in town, and overall they'd been pretty successful, but Emma still couldn't get Nick out of her mind. The extended family had returned to Ohio by now anyway.

As Ryan carried his laptop out of the room, still talking with Ava, Emma felt so jealous of what they had. Would she and Nick have that again? She was young, but she still firmly believed that Nick was the one.

Rachel came into the living room. She didn't have a show tonight, so it meant there was more time for her to spend at home. "Are you okay?" Rachel asked Emma, sitting next to her on the couch.

Emma gave her mom a hug. "I miss Nick."

Rachel sighed. "I know you do. What you did was wrong and I can see why he's hurt, but I can also see why you're hurt."

Emma felt tears coming to her eyes. "I don't have any feelings for any other guys! I want to call him so badly and tell him how much I love him and how sorry I am, but I'm worried it'll make him hate me more."

"Let me tell you something," Rachel said. "Nick doesn't hate you. He hates what you did, but I know Nick and I know you and I know this situation and Nick could never hate you."

"If he doesn't hate me, then why did he insist on breaking up?" Emma asked.

"Because he was hurt," Rachel said. "But I know he still loves you, even if he won't be willing to admit it. The way Nick was looking at you when he was here was the same way your dad was looking at me during our breakup."

Emma looked at her mom. "Really?"

Rachel nodded. "Don't give up on Nick. It is not over between you two."

_Chapter 12 preview: Rachel is nominated for a Tony award for her Wicked performances. Emma talks to Nick on Skype. Ryan/ Nick and Emma/ Ava friendship moments. Another Glee couple comes to New York to see Rachel – I haven't decided who should come yet though, please give me suggestions!_


	12. Chapter 12: Friends and Awards

_Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! One of my readers did point out that I had a few facts about Tony Awards and Broadway wrong in my last chapter, and I apologize for it. Sorry guys, unlike most Gleeks, I'm pretty ignorant when it comes to theatre. That being said, this story takes place about 20 years in the future, so maybe things will have changed by then ;)_

_I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it! And of course, please review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 12: Friends and Awards

The beginning of the new year brought good things. Rumors were circulating that Rachel would be nominated for a Tony award for her performance in Wicked. She hoped the rumor was true, but there was no guarantee. Anyway, tonight she had to focus on her performance in West Side Story. She'd been doing West Side Story for a few weeks now, and it had been getting amazing reviews, just as Wicked had. Now that the kids were back in school, her schedule gave her less time with them, which she felt guilty about. After the show, she took the train back to the apartment, hoping they MIGHT still be awake.

"There's the star of the show!" Rachel heard a familiar voice say as she went into the apartment. She turned and saw Puck and Quinn sitting in the living room with Finn.

"Hey!" Rachel said, hugging her friends. "What brings you to New York?"

"It's a three day weekend in Lima, so we decided to come to New York and see your show," Puck said.

Rachel smiled wide. "Thanks, guys! That means a lot!"

"You sounded great, Rachel," Quinn said.

"Thank you, but I would have loved to have seen you guys during my time off yesterday," Rachel said.

"We were going to come visit, but a CERTAIN SOMEONE managed to make us miss our boat back from Ellis Island," Quinn said.

Rachel looked at Finn, who gave her a look.

"It was Maddie, Rach," Quinn said. "The lines were long for souvenirs, but she just had to get some."

"So I take it Adam and Maddie are enjoying New York?" Rachel asked.

"They are," Puck said. "Ryan, Emma and Sarah are great tour guides."

"How's Emma doing?" Quinn asked. "Beth told us…"

"She'll be okay," Finn said. "Rachel and I both know never to give up on love, even when you're apart."

"So do we," Puck said, kissing Quinn. "We would have come and visited during your time off today, but Blaine got tickets to a Knicks game for him, me, Finn, Adam, Ryan, Grant, Michael and Brendan, and Kurt and Quinn took Emma, Sarah and Maddie shopping. And Zoe, but she's obviously too young to buy anything."

"So that's why no one was here during my break!" Rachel said.

"Don't worry, Rach, tomorrow's your day off," Finn said.

"I'm so glad we've stayed in touch with all our Glee friends," Rachel said.

x

Emma walked down the hall and passed Ryan's room. His door was open, and she glanced in, noticing he was skyping with Nick. She went into the room and sent her brother a quick text, "Can I talk to him?"

Ryan texted back "Sure" and moved away from the computer as Emma sat in front of it. Nick looked surprised to see her.

"Hey," Emma said, practically avoiding eye contact with Nick.

"Hey," Nick said back.

"How've you been doing?" Emma asked after a few moments of silence.

"I'm okay, how are you?" Nick asked.

Emma sighed. "I really miss you, Nick."

"You kissed another boy, that means something," Nick said.

"I'll tell you what that means!" Emma protested. "It means that I was drunk and stupid. I don't care about Griffin! I don't care about anybody but you." She looked up at the screen and Nick looked like he was listening to her.

"I'm not ready to take you back," Nick said. "I know I'm the only guy you've been with, so you don't know what it feels like to have someone cheat on you. Both the girls I've dated have cheated on me."

"I've said I'm sorry and told you the circumstances, what else do you expect?" Emma said. "I can't turn back the clock."

"Maybe you should let me talk to him," Ryan said to Emma. Emma stormed out of the room and went to call Ava.

x

Ryan closed the door once Emma was out of the room. "She really does feel bad," he told Nick.

"I still love her," Nick said. "But I can't help but think it happened once. It could happen again."

"I'm not just saying this because she's my sister, but Emma wasn't trying to get drunk," Ryan said. "I know you're really sensitive about this after what happened with Mackenzie, but just listen to me. Emma loves you. She'd never want to hurt you. She didn't want to get drunk. There's a girl in the show choir who really doesn't like Emma who I think was trying to get her drunk. I don't know the full story, but I think she slipped something into Emma's coke. She couldn't function properly."

"I never stop thinking about Emma," Nick admitted, though Ryan already could tell. "I still have pictures of her in my room. I miss her so much. But I can't stop wondering if this could happen again."

"It won't," Ryan said. "I think Emma's going to be extra cautious at parties now. She feels terrible about what happened."

"So do I," Nick said.

"Emma loves you," Ryan said. "She's miserable." Which was true. Emma had been lounging around the house pouting for the past few weeks.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to stop loving her," Nick admitted. "You know, it hurts because with Mackenzie, I wasn't as in love with her as I was with Emma. I was upset that she'd hooked up with that boy, but I did move on. I was in love with Emma, and it feels like she just decided to throw it away."

"Stop breaking Emma's heart and pull your head out of your ass," Ryan heard a voice in the background say.

"Who was that?" Ryan asked Nick.

"That was my sister," Nick said. "She's given me a real earful about all of this. But what am I supposed to do now? It's too late."

"How about you two try to talk about what happened, and maybe just try to make a comeback to being friends for starters?" Ryan suggested.

"I guess that's worth a try," Nick said. "Where is she?"

"I'll get her," Ryan said, leaving the room.

x

"Have you been okay?" Ava asked Emma on the phone.

"I miss him," Emma said. "I know it's been a few weeks but I do miss him. I miss you, too. And everyone and everything back home."

"We miss you, too," Ava said. "The other night Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy, Meg and I went to Snow Days at Progressive Field. We had fun, but we really missed you."

"Yeah, I took Callie, Michaela and Lula to my mom's show last weekend," Emma said. "They really enjoyed it."

"How is your mom enjoying West Side Story?" Ava asked.

"She loves it," Emma said. "At least this time she doesn't have to deal with a bitch like Morgan."

Ava laughed. "So, are you guys getting ready for your Regionals?"

"We are," Emma said. "When's yours?"

"The second weekend in March," Ava said. "When's yours?"

"The third," Emma said. "I haven't told anyone this yet, but I'm thinking about auditioning for the solo at Regionals. I really want to get back at Ivy for what she did to me, and taking away her spotlight would probably be the ultimate offence!"

"That's great!" Ava said. "Have you got any songs in mind?"

"The person who does the solo always gets to pick the song," Emma said. "I have a few in mind."

Emma heard a knock at her door. "Hang on, Ava." She opened the door and saw Ryan.

"Hello, brother," Emma giggled.

"Nick wants to talk to you," Ryan said.

"I'm talking with Ava now," Emma said. "Tell Nick he can wait."

"Okay, tell Ava to call me when she's done with you," Ryan said.

"I will," Emma said before returning to the phone.

"What did Ryan want?" Ava giggled.

"You miss him, don't you?" Emma asked.

"You have no idea," Ava said. "He told me he wants to come back for Regionals. Do you think you'll come?"

"I don't know," Emma admitted. "It would be really hard to see Nick after everything that's happened."

"I understand," Ava said.

x

"She's starting to walk!" Rachel cried, watching Zoe take a few steps with her walker. She smiled at Finn. These special moments were one of the best things about being parents.

"I can walk," Grant said proudly.

"I know you can, but she can't yet," Finn said.

Grant got a scared look. "She will eventually, right?"

Rachel smiled at her son. "Of course! She's going to be one year old next month!"

"WOW!" Grant said. "And then when will I be five?"  
>"In June," Finn said. "And in the fall, you'll go to kindergarten."<p>

"Same school as Ryan and Emma and Sarah?" Grant asked.

"Of course," Rachel said. She heard the phone ring. "I'll get it, Finn." She went to the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Rachel Berry?" the voice on the other end asked.

"That's me," Rachel said. She assumed it was someone affiliated with Broadway, as they were listed in the phonebooks as Finn and Rachel Hudson.

"Well, my name is Kristen McCoy, and I'm the chairperson of this year's Tony Awards committee," the voice on the other end said. "I'm happy to tell you that you've been nominated for a Tony for your performance as Elphaba in Wicked."

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel squealed. She had been nominated for a Tony? That was her lifelong dream. She listened to the woman on the other end tell her what she needed to know, but she was really just questioning if this was really happening.

"Thank you so much," Rachel said, tears in her eyes as she hung up the phone. "I'm so honored."

Rachel hung up the phone and went back to join Finn, Grant and Zoe. "Finn – I was nominated for a Tony award!" Rachel said through her tears.

Finn gasped and embraced Rachel. "I'm so proud of you! I knew you would do it!"

Rachel hugged her husband with all her might. Even if she didn't win, being nominated was good enough.

They heard a cry as they turned around. They'd taken their eyes off their children, and Grant was helping up Zoe, who'd fallen over. Rachel picked up Zoe. "I'm sorry, baby girl."

"What's a Tony?" Grant asked. "I have a friend at school named Tony."

"It's an award for the best actress in a musical," Finn said. "And they think your mommy was one of the best."

"Yay!" Grant shouted. Rachel slowly rocked Zoe, noticing her daughter's cries go away.

"We have to tell your dads, and your mom, and Beth, and my family, and everyone from Glee!" Finn exclaimed.

"Yes we do!" Rachel said. "I can't believe it! Let's tell the other kids first."

"Good idea," Finn said, going down the hallway to the bedrooms to get the kids to come to the living room.

"I was nominated for a Tony!" Rachel cried when all three kids were in the room.

"Seriously?" Sarah shouted. "That's amazing!"

"We are so proud of her," Finn said, putting his arm around Rachel.

"Can I come to the ceremony?" Sarah asked. "I want to go so I can meet all the Broadway legends…"

"Well of course you can!" Rachel said. "All of you are coming!"

"This is so exciting!" Emma said. "Our mom might win a Tony award!"

"We're so happy for you," Ryan added.

"Thank you, all of you, for doing this," Rachel said. "I know it wasn't easy to have to move here for a year, but I am so lucky you all let me have this experience. I promise that I'll never make you move again."

"We love you, Mommy!" Sarah said.

x

"My mom was nominated for a Tony Award," Emma told Nick as they skyped that night. She felt a little awkward. It was their first time skyping since they'd broken up. She didn't want to beg him for forgiveness or appear too desperate. She decided that this time they talked, it should just be as friends, with no pressure attached.

"I'm not surprised," Nick said. "Your mom has an amazing voice. Her show was really good."

"It's pretty exciting," Emma giggled. "Sarah's so excited to go to the ceremony. She thinks she's going to meet all the greats."

"That sounds like Sarah," Nick said.

"She's sure she's going to be on Broadway someday," Emma said.

"She did inherit your mom's talent," Nick said. When they weren't focusing on being broken up, things didn't feel so upsetting. Maybe this was what they had to do right now.

"I'm thinking about auditioning for the solo at Regionals," Emma said. "I know there's lots of talented people in the group, but I think it's worth a try."

"You should!" Nick said. "And if you want to do any of the songs for me, I can tell you what I think is best. I believe in you, Emma."

_Chapter 13 preview: Emma confronts Ivy about what happened at the party and challenges her for the solo. Ivy tries to make moves on Ryan. Rachel has Harmony over for dinner – but she brings someone along and that doesn't go well with Finn._


	13. Chapter 13: Twist of Fate

_Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. With lower ratings, I'm really worried about the future of Glee, Finchel and my fanfics. I thought last night's episode was great, but apparently nothing's good enough for some people. I just hope we get to see Season 4, but I don't know, I really don't. I'm really worried. And if the show ends, the fandom and fanfics will gradually fall apart too…_

_No more venting. Please enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review!_

Chapter 13: Twist Of Fate

"IVY!" Emma shouted, walking down the hall. She'd held in her anger long enough and wasn't going to keep sitting idly by.

"Well, hello Emma," Ivy sneered. "Do you come bearing news that your brother has dumped the girl back in Indiana and wants to go out with me?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "First of all, that girl in OHIO is my best friend, and she and my brother are in love. And second, I want to let you know, I'm on to you."

"On to how talented I am?" Ivy asked.

"I know you slipped something into my coke at Hailey's party," Emma said. "I don't know what your purpose was, but you could have been arrested for that. And you ruined my relationship."

"I wasn't trying to ruin your relationship," Ivy said. "Seriously, only guys back where you live would want to go out with you. I was trying to get you to tell your brother to be with me."

"He doesn't want to be with you," Emma snapped. "He doesn't want to be with a girl who's overbearing, controlling, egotistical, self-involved, annoying, rude, bossy, self-centered and obnoxious like you! He loves his girlfriend and you need to back off."

Ivy stammered as she tried to come up with a reply.

"You don't need to think of something to say to me, because everything I said was true," Emma said. "Instead, how about you come up with a song for us to sing for the sing-off for the solo at Regionals, because I'm challenging you for it."

"What?" Ivy asked. "You can't sing the solo at Regionals. I always do the solo."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Emma said, starting to walk away. Yesterday, she'd gone to the choir director and said that she wanted to challenge Ivy for the solo at Regionals. The director had told her that she'd have to sing an audition song, then she and Ivy would have the sing off, and the winner would pick the solo for Regionals.

Of course, she'd gotten some help with preparing for the audition from her favorite duet partner. The night before she went to see the director to talk about the possibility of auditioning, she skyped Nick. She was relieved when he answered her call right away. A good sign, she thought.

"Hey," Nick said.

"Hey," Emma said. She felt a little awkward. Lately things had felt a little awkward between them, but at least they were talking. "I need your help with something. It's something show choir related."

"Okay, awesome," Nick said. "Tell me."

"Well, I want to try out to do the solo or duet at Regionals, and I need a boy to practice singing with," Emma said. "I'd ask Ryan, but singing a duet with my brother would be kind of awkward, and I don't know the boys in the show choir well enough to ask them."

"You want to sing your potential duet with me?" Nick asked.

"If you'd be willing to," Emma said. "I have a song in mind. You can find the words online for the duet version."

"Yeah, I do miss our duets," Nick said. A good sign, definitely. "What song do you have in mind?"

"The Story Of Us by Taylor Swift," Emma said. She was planning to audition for the solo with another Taylor Swift song, Back to December, but she thought the lyrics to The Story Of Us were more duet material than the song she'd chosen for her audition.

"Yeah, I like that song," Nick said. He paused and appeared to be going through other windows. "I found a video on YouTube with the music, ready?"

Emma nodded. "Ready." The music began, and she was ready for her first duet with Nick since Nationals last year.

_Emma: I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
>How we met and the sparks flew instantly,<br>People would say, "They're the lucky ones."  
>Nick: I used to know my place was a spot next to you,<br>Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
>'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.<em>

_Emma: Oh, a simple complication,  
>Miscommunications lead to fall-out.<br>Nick: So many things that I wish you knew,  
>So many walls that I can't break through.<em>

_Both: Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?<br>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.<em>

_Emma: Next chapter._

_Nick: How'd we end up this way?  
>See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,<br>And you're doing your best to avoid me.  
>Emma: I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,<br>How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,  
>But you held your pride like you should've held me.<em>

_Emma: Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,  
>Why are we pretending this is nothing?<br>Nick: I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,  
>I've never heard silence quite this loud.<em>

_Both: Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?<br>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.<em>

_This is looking like a contest,  
>Of who can act like they care less,<br>But I liked it better when you were on my side.  
>The battle's in your hands now,<br>But I would lay my armor down  
>If you said you'd rather love than fight.<br>So many things that you wished I knew,  
>But the story of us might be ending soon.<em>

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?<br>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.<br>And we're not speaking,  
>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?<br>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,  
>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.<em>

"That was really good," Emma said, trying to hold in her feelings. This was perfect for her and Nick. Looking at him, she could tell he felt the same way.

"Yeah, it was," Nick said. "You're going to be featured at Regionals."

"I hope so," Emma said, starting to feel overwhelmed. "I… I have to pick Grant up from a friend's house. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, talk to you later," Nick said, signing off skype.

"Liar," Sarah said from the door. "Grant's in his room."

"I assume you heard the whole thing, then?" Emma asked.

"Yup," Sarah said. "Nick still loves you."

"That's what I hope," Emma said. "He's talking to me, right?"

"I wish I had a boyfriend," Sarah said.

"You're a bit young for that," Emma said.

"And I know you're getting the solo at Regionals," Sarah added.

"Anything to take it away from Ivy," Ryan said, coming in.

"Ugh, Ivy," Emma groaned.

"She told me if I make out with her she'll let you have the solo," Ryan said.

"I'm not letting you and Ava ruin your relationship because of me," Emma declared. "My relationship is already messed up, I'm not letting yours get messed up too."

"I'd rather make out with a fish than Ivy," Ryan laughed.

"So, what song ARE you auditioning for the solo?" Sarah asked. "Can I hear it?"

"As my siblings, I guess you two can be trusted," Emma said.

"Of course we can," Ryan said.

Emma turned on the video with the music for the song she wanted to audition for the solo with. This really made her think of Nick. Flashbacks to their time together, flashbacks to the day they break up and the days that followed. She did feel tears as she sang, but Rachel had told her that she would sometimes cry when she sang for Finn.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
>How's life? Tell me how's your family.<br>I haven't seen them in a while.  
>You've been good, busier than ever,<br>We small talk, work and the weather,  
>Your guard is up and I know why.<br>Because the last time you saw me  
>Is still burned in the back of your mind.<br>You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

_So this is me swallowing my pride,  
>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"<br>And I go back to December all the time.  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.<br>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.<br>I go back to December all the time._

_These days I haven't been sleeping,  
>Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.<br>When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
>And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,<br>I watched you laughing from the passenger side.  
>Realized that I loved you in the fall.<em>

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
>You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye".<em>

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."<br>And I go back to December all the time.  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<br>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<br>I go back to December all the time._

_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,  
>So good to me, so right<br>And how you held me in your arms that September night -  
>The first time you ever saw me cry.<em>

_Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
>Probably mindless dreaming,<br>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.  
>So if the chain is on your door I understand.<em>

_But this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."<br>And I go back to December...  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<br>Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine.  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.<br>I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time.  
>All the time. <em>

"Nick would have loved that," Sarah said.

"And whatever song you sing at Regionals will be amazing," Ryan said.

"If I get the solo, I'm going to have Mom help me pick one," Emma said. She hoped she got the solo, and if she did, the solo would be for Nick.

x

"There's the door," Rachel said. She had invited Harmony over for dinner tonight, as it was her night off. Finn had given her a hard time about the idea, worried Harmony would bring Jesse, but Rachel told him that Harmony hadn't said anything about Jesse. Harmony hadn't said anything about Jesse, but she didn't know why Finn was still so intimidated by Jesse. Rachel still disliked Jesse, but now that he was married, she no longer saw him as a threat.

"I hope he's not here," Finn muttered.

"Don't say anything about him to her," Rachel said to Finn. She opened the door and to her surprise, Jesse was with Harmony. She knew Finn wouldn't be happy.

"Hey," Rachel said to Harmony. "I wasn't expecting him."

"I had to come catch up with you Rachel," Jesse said, with the evil smirk that bothered Rachel. She wasn't sure what her friend saw in him.

"Well, come on in," Rachel managed to say. She didn't really know how to act. She didn't want to say anything to Jesse. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say to Harmony.

"Are the kids home?" Harmony asked.

"Yes they are," Rachel said. "Emma and Sarah helped me make dinner."

"How old are they again?" Jesse asked.

"Ryan and Emma are sophomores in high school, Sarah's in sixth grade, Grant's four and a half, Zoe's eleven months," Harmony said.

Then Finn came in. "What is he doing here?"

"Finn, be civil," Rachel said.

"You're still with Frankenteen?" Jesse laughed.

"Don't insult him," Harmony snapped.

"I am not okay with Jesse St. James being in our apartment," Finn said.

"I have absolutely no pleasure in being in this shack of yours," Jesse snapped.

"Don't say that, Jesse," Harmony said.

"Some people never change," Finn said.

"I'll say," said Jesse. "You still need to lose about ten pounds."  
>"Jesse, stop!" Rachel shouted.<p>

"Why are you acting like you're still in middle school?" Finn shouted. Rachel tried to hold Finn back. The last thing she wanted was another shoving match like the one at prom her junior year.

"Maybe we should go," Harmony said, picking up on the fact that this wouldn't work out.

"I'm sorry," Rachel sighed.

"You don't need to be apologizing," Harmony said as she dragged Jesse out. When they were gone, Rachel looked at Finn.

"Was acting like that necessary?"

"His presence wasn't," Finn shot back.  
>"Finn, I love you but at times…" Rachel began.<p>

"I hate him!" Finn thundered. "I always worry that he still loves you!"

"He's married!" Rachel protested.

"Why do you think she's spending so much time with you?" Finn asked. "I can't help but think this is part of a master plan for him to get closer to you."

"She's my friend!" Rachel thundered.

"I think you might be too trusting," Finn said. "You're a hard one to let go."

"I chose you!" Rachel pouted. She sighed. "I'm going to go get a drink. It's been a long few days at work. You can give the kids their dinner." As she left, she felt like New York had made things harder for her and Finn as a couple, destroyed her daughter's relationship and been harder on the family. She felt like the worst wife and mother ever.

_Chapter 14: Emma and Ivy have a diva-off for the solo. Some Finchel, Nicma and Ryva._


	14. Chapter 14: Diva Off

_Thanks for all your reviews! They got me motivated enough to already get another chapter up! I'm really enjoying writing this story! And with my writing, I'm hoping I can help bring back some Glee and Finchel love. This chapter's shorter, but I've given you a few long ones lately, so I thought it was time for a shorter one :) Hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review! :)_

Chapter 14: Diva-Off

"You're being ridiculous!" Ivy shouted. "I deserve this solo!"

"We do not have it written in stone that you get the solo for every competition, Ivy," Mrs. Cartwright said. "The co-directors of the club decide who gets the solo, and you and Emma are both talented."

Ivy glared at Emma. Emma had a feeling Ivy would still get the solo. But so much had been taken from Emma this year. Her boyfriend, her friends back home, her sports, her writing, her solos... she at least wanted this solo.

"Whatever," Ivy mumbled. "I think we should sing the Broadway classic feud song 'Anything You Can Do' because anything Emma Hudson can do, I can do better."

Emma groaned.

"We picked the song," Mr. Johnson said. "We think it can demostrate both your strengths. It was also sung by two very talented female artists."

"What song?" Emma asked.

Mrs. Cartwright handed both girls the sheet music. "When You Believe, by Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey. Ivy, you're singing Whitney's part. Emma, you're singing Mariah's part."

Ivy scowled at Emma. "If she gets the solo, we really will have no shot at making Nationals."

Emma didn't bother talking. She just left the room, carrying the sheet music. She knew Nick had the solo at the Gold Stars' Regionals. Maybe if she got the solo it would help her get him back... then she realized she was just kidding herself. Nick was talking to her, that should be good enough. She was sure that if she'd been with a boy who'd kissed another girl when she was with him she wouldn't want to get back with him. Well, she'd probably forgive him eventually, but she had to admit she'd been a little pathetic in her fight to win Nick back. Whenever they talked, she tried to drop subtle hints that she wanted him back, but he dismissed them.

x

"That Ivy girl reminds me of a cross between Jesse, Quinn when she tried to steal me from you and me during my obnoxious phase," Rachel told Finn as they sat in their living room. "She's got the self-centered attitude, the need to hog the spotlight and the barbie looks."

"She may be blond with blue eyes, but she's about twenty pounds to heavy to be a Barbie," Finn laughed. "Besides, I've always preferred girls with brown hair and brown eyes."

"Finn, when you were with Quinn and I pursued you, were you mad at me?" Rachel asked. "Seeing Ivy act this way with Ryan can't help me wonder if what I was doing back then was wrong."

"It wasn't wrong at all," Finn said. "I'm so glad you did it. I was only with Quinn because I thought that was what I should be. You were who I belonged with. I don't even want to think about what life would be like now if I hadn't given in to your advances. You're the one. You always were."

Rachel leaned in to kiss Finn. She fell more and more in love with him every day.

"So, I got the song that Ivy and I are going to do to determine who gets the solo at Regionals," Emma said, coming into the apartment.

"I was wondering why you hadn't come home with Ryan," Finn said.

"Yeah, Ivy threw a fit," Emma said. "That's what she does whenever she doesn't get her way. How she's the most popular girl at school is beyond me..."

"She's not getting that solo," Rachel said. She wasn't going to let her daughter lose the solo to someone like Ivy.

"We'll see about that," Emma said. "Ivy gets what she wants... she has a list of 39 parts she wants to play on Broadway one day."

"That's crazy," Finn said.

"Ivy's crazy," Emma said. "I'd better go practice."

Watching Emma leave, Rachel turned to Finn. "I'm going to their school to see the diva-off tomorrow."

Finn looked at Rachel. "Really?"

"This is going to be more epic than my diva-offs with Kurt and Mercedes in high school," Rachel giggled.

x

"This solo is yours," Callie told Emma as they sat in rehearsals the next day.

"We've had to watch her front and center all last year, and when we were in eighth grade too," Michaela said.

"Yeah, if we could vote, everyone would vote for you," Callie said.

"I hope," Emma sighed.

"You're better than Ivy Hill," Lula said.

The directors of the choir came to the center of the room and asked for both contenders for the solo. Ivy gave Emma a look before the music began, but Emma had one goal: to be better than Ivy. For once, it was time for Ivy to not get what she wanted.

_Ivy: Many nights we prayed  
>With no proof anyone could hear<br>In our hearts a hopeful a song  
>We barely understood<br>Now we are not afraid  
>Although we know there's much to fear<br>We were moving mountains  
>Long before we knew we could<em>

There can be miracles  
>When you believe<br>Though hope is frail  
>It's hard to kill<br>Who knows what miracles  
>You can achieve<br>When you believe  
>Somehow you will<br>You will when you believe

Emma: In this time of fear  
>When prayer so often proves in vain<br>Hope seems like the summer bird  
>Too swiftly flown away<br>Yet now I'm standing here  
>My heart's so full, I can't explain<br>Seeking faith and speakin' words  
>I never thought I'd say<p>

There can be miracles  
>When you believe (Ivy: When you believe)<br>Though hope is frail  
>It's hard to kill (Ivy: Mmmmmhhh)<p>

Both: Who knows what miracles

Emma: You can achieve (Ivy: You can achieve)  
>When you believe<br>Somehow you will

Both: You will when you believe

They don't always happen when you ask  
>And it's easy to give in to your fear<br>But when you're blinded by your faith  
>Can't see your way clear through the rain<br>A small but still resilient voice  
>Says hope is very near<p>

There can be miracles (Miracles)  
>When you believe<br>Though hope is frail  
>It's hard to kill<br>Who knows what miracles  
>You can achieve<br>When you believe somehow you will  
>Somehow you will<br>You will when you believe  
>When you believe<p>

"You were both great," Mr. Johnson said. "We'll be choosing a winner tomorrow."

Ivy snapped at Emma, "I was better."

"She wasn't even close," Lula said, coming up to Emma.

"I'll say," Emma heard a voice behind her say. She turned and saw her mom.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Emma giggled.

"I had to come see you face off that bitch," Rachel said.

"I think she knows that Emma was better, you saw how she stormed out," Lula said.

"We're going to pick out a song for your solo at Regionals," Rachel told Emma. "You've got it."

"They haven't said I do," Emma said.

"Ivy thinks she's so special, but she isn't," Callie said. "She thinks she's a special popular girl just because she doesn't meet the usual stereotypes, but she's worse than the stereotype."

"She even thinks she can win prom queen as a junior," Michaela added.

"Well, you guys are going to Florida for Nationals with Emma doing the solo," Rachel told the girls.

x

"Emma was so much better than Ivy!" Ryan told Ava on skype. "Well, Ivy told me that if I made out with her, she'd let Emma have the solo. But I'd never do that."

"That girl is nuts," Ava said. "I wish I could come to New York for your Regionals."

"At least I'm coming to yours!" Ryan said.

"I can't wait," Ava said. "I'm going to be one of the main leads in one of our group numbers. I don't think we'll do well at Nationals without you and Emma, though."

"You'll beat the Scale Steppers, I can almost guarantee it," Ryan said. "They didn't even make Nationals last year."

"Another case against Ivy getting the solo!" Ava laughed.

"She probably just likes me because my mom's on Broadway," Ryan groaned. "And Ivy's obsessed with Broadway."

"I wish Emma was coming with you," Ava said.

"So do I," Ryan said. "She told you why she isn't?"

"Yeah, I guess I can't really blame her," Ava admitted. "I will miss her though."

x

"She stormed out of the room out of the room after the song," Emma told Nick on skype.

"Then you probably got it," Nick said.

"Thanks for helping me with practice," Emma said. "You're a good friend."

"It's what I'm here for," Nick said.

Emma resisted the urge to tell Nick she loved him. But then she remembered that wasn't her place anymore.

_SONG: "When You Believe" by Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey (performed by Ivy Hill and Emma Hudson)_

_Chapter 15 preview: Rachel helps Emma choose a song to sing if she gets the solo for Regionals. The winner of the solo is revealed. Another Glee couple will come to see the show - but I need your guys help with picking one out. When I started writing this series over a year ago, I was a huge shipper of Fabrevans, Bartie, Pizez and Matt/ Mercedes, and those were the couples together. Now that I ship Quick, Brittana and Samcedes, I'm wondering if it's too late to change the couples. I already changed it to Quick, but I want to use Brittana and Samcedes. Or I may just bring Wemma or one of my original couples from "Senior Year," since Klaine live in New York and I already brought Tike. Anyway, thanks for listening to my ramble._


	15. Chapter 15: Then and Now

_I'm sorry it took me so much longer than usual to update! I moved back home from school this weekend, and had so much unpacking to do - not as much time to devote to my fandoms as I would have wanted, or to write. I'm so sorry! I really try not to take too long to update. Anyway, I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. Thanks as always for your reviews, I really enjoyed reading them. So, hope you enjoy Chapter 15, and don't forget to review! I'm already at work at Chapter 16, so the wait won't be as long ;)_

Chapter 15: Then and Now

"I'm so nervous," Rachel told Finn as they sat in the living room. It was Rachel's day off, but all over the internet, there was talk about the upcoming Tony awards. Rachel knew that she was up against some pretty stiff competition for the Best Actress in a Musical award. She'd seen the shows the other nominees were in, and they were good. She had to admit that some of these actresses were more talented than she was.

"They aren't here quite yet!" Finn told Rachel.

Rachel took Finn's hand. "I used to think I'd have a bunch of Tony awards by the time I was 25. I'm 36 and nominated for one, but I don't think I'm going to get it. Everyone else is better. I'm not going to get the Tony."

Finn looked Rachel in the eyes. "Rachel Barbra Berry Hudson, listen to me. Whether you win that Tony, it's not going to change that you are the most beautiful, talented, strong, successful, smart, kind, intelligent, gifted and caring person I have ever met. You are a great wife and a great mom. Every day, I feel so thankful to be with you."

Rachel just leaned in and kissed Finn. She began looking around the room. They still had a photo of them the night Finn told Rachel that he loved her for the first time in their living room. Next to it was a photo of them on their wedding day with their bridesmaids, groomsmen, parents and siblings. Next in line was them with Ryan and Emma the day they became parents. The next photo was the last family photo taken with Jack, taken the summer before Jack got sick. The family was on vacation at the beach. Next to it was Finn, Rachel, Ryan, Emma, Sarah and Grant in New York at Thanksgiving last year (with Rachel having a noticeable baby bump). Finally was a family photo from this Christmas.

"You're one of the seven best things in my life, and you gave me the other six," Rachel said, lying across Finn's lap.

"I'm so proud of you," Finn said. "You've just been amazing on Broadway. I miss having you around all the time, but I feel so proud when I sit in the stands and know that the talented girl up there is my wife."

"I still do feel slightly guilty about making you guys move out here," Rachel admitted. "I know the kids have been kind of homesick, and the apartment situation isn't ideal, but we'll be going home in July."

"One year, that's all it was," Finn said. "You've given me and the kids so much. You deserve a year to live out the dreams. You CAN have it all." He took Rachel's hand, and they looked at the ring on her finger. She still wore the white gold engagement ring he'd given her, with a sapphire and four smaller diamonds. Of course now she wore her wedding ring, too.

They heard the door open and watched Emma run in. "I got the solo!" Emma said, practically out of breath. "They wanted me to do it! The girl from Ohio beat out the girl with the list of over 30 parts she wants to play on Broadway!"

Finn and Rachel smiled at each other. "We knew you'd get it!" Finn said.

"I'm so excited!" Emma squealed.

"You deserve this," Rachel said, remembering how excited she always was for her solos.

"I'm going to skype Ava and tell her I got the solo!" Emma said, running to her room. Rachel remembered her solos at Glee competitions, and how she always managed to squeeze a Finchel moment in.

x

Emma had never seen Ivy angrier than she had when the choir directors announced at the beginning of practice that Emma would be doing the solo at Regionals. Ivy hadn't thrown a diva fit as Emma thought she would. Instead, she gave Emma a cold icy glare. She was giving Emma the glare of death throughout all of practice, but it didn't really matter. The looks would have upset Emma if she wasn't so excited about getting the solo. Ivy would be doing the duet, but that wasn't even enough for her.

Emma eagerly logged on to Skype and sent the message to Ava. She would have skyped Nick, but earlier today, she'd found it difficult to even think about him. She went through ups and downs when it came to Nick. One day she'd be okay with being friends, the next she'd just want him to hold her like he did when they were a couple, to give herself to him. She missed him so much. She was just grateful that during the breakup, she was in New York and he was in Cleveland. It would be too hard to face him every day. She didn't know how her parents had done it during their breakup.

Ava answered the skype call immediately. Emma missed being able to be with her best friend face to face, but seeing her on skype was the next best thing.

"Perfect timing!" Ava said when she was on screen. "The whole gang's here!"

Emma smiled as Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg joined Ava at the screen. "I miss you all so much!"

"We miss you too," Meg said. "We wish you were coming for our Regionals."

"I'd love to see you guys, but it would just be too hard to see him," Emma said. "I'm trying to convince my parents to let all six of you come out here and hang out with me during break, since our schools have the same break."

"That would be amazing!" Lizzie said. "And about Regionals, it's fine. Ryan's still coming, right?"

"Of course he is!" Emma said. "So I'm sure he'll tell me all about it, and of course there's also YouTube."

"He doesn't have any other options than to come," Ava giggled.

"True, true," Emma said. "Hey, speaking of Regionals - I beat Ivy for the solo!"

"Are you serious?" Lexie shouted. "You're officially better than her! Not that we didn't know."

"I'm so excited!" Emma said. "I haven't picked a song yet."

"You should do something for Nick," Izzy said. "We'll make him watch it on YouTube."

"I'm trying to find just the right one," Emma said, even though she had no idea what song to do.

"The six of us all have solo lines in one of the group numbers," Laura said.

"That's amazing!" Emma said. "I'll be watching the videos on YouTube."

"What's Ryan doing?" Ava asked.

"He does have some solo lines in the group number," Emma said. The girls talked for a little more before Ryan came into the room and wanted to talk to Ava. As Ryan and Ava talked, Emma tried to think of a song for her solo at Regionals, but didn't have any in mind. There were songs she liked, but like she had told her friends, she wanted one that would be perfect for this situation. She did know someone who would know. She went into Zoe's bedroom, where Rachel was lying Zoe down for a nap.

"Hey Mom," Emma said quietly.

"Hey honey, what's going on?" Rachel asked.

"I was wondering, could you help me choose a song for my solo at Regionals?" Emma asked. If anyone would have a good song, it would be her mother.

Rachel started leading Emma out of Zoe's room. "I can give you all the solos I did when I was in high school. Want to look over them and then pick one out?"

Emma smiled. "Yeah, were there any you did specifically for Dad? I kind of want to do one for Nick... I still feel horrible about what happened and wish we could fix things, but I don't know..."

"Sweetheart, I don't want you to give up on Nick, or on love," Rachel said. "You and Nick have something special. You still do."

"I'd do Pretending... but that's a duet," Emma said.

"That's a really special song," Rachel said. "It still means a lot to your dad and me."

"What were some of the songs you sang when you and Dad were having your hard patch?" Emma asked.

"Well... let's see," Rachel said. "Right after we broke up, I decided to give him a song as a Christmas present about being apart from your lover at Christmas called 'Merry Christmas Darling.' Then around Valentine's day, he kissed another girl and said he felt fireworks with her that he hadn't felt with me, so I sang a song called 'Firework' by Katy Perry. Then in Glee when we did an assignment on the band Fleetwood Mac, I directed 'Go Your Own Way' at the girl he was with. I sang a song called 'Jar Of Hearts' at prom, and then when I auditioned for the solo at Nationals, I sang 'My Man' from Funny Girl."

Emma was surprised her mom had sung that many. "That last one was the one we did on the Broadway stage together!"

"That's right!" Rachel said. "I forgot one very important one. I wrote a song called 'Get It Right' for my solo at Regionals that year. The looks your dad gave me when I sang it at Regionals - I could tell that he still loved me."

"Do you have a video of it?" Emma asked. Maybe that would be the one.

Rachel got out a DVD. "I sure do!"

Rachel put the DVD in the DVD player. Watching the looks on her mom's face, and the looks on her dad's face as he watched from the wings - she could tell that he was still in love with her mom. The words in this song were perfect for her situation.

"I want to do that for my solo at Regionals," Emma said.

"Do it," Rachel said.

Emma gave her mom a hug. Most girls her age complained about their moms, but she loved her mom. Her mom was one of the people she was closest to, and it was the same with her dad and her siblings. She loved her family so much.

x

Finn sat in the audience at Rachel's performance with Sarah. Ryan had gone to a Knicks playoff game with some friends, and Emma was at home with Grant and Zoe. Sarah was always the one who appreciated Broadway the most. Finn tried to go to one of Rachel's shows at least once every two or three weeks. Kurt and Blaine would be joining them tonight, too.

"We hope you don't mind that we came along!" Finn heard a familiar voice say. He turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Schuester coming in with Kurt and Blaine.

"Hi!" Finn said. "How are you two?"

"Hard to believe Rachel's on Broadway!" Mrs. Schuester said.

"I remember when you were Ms. Pillsbury!" Finn said.

"She's rightfully Mrs. Schuester now," Mr. Schuester said. "Is this Sarah?"

Finn nodded proudly. "She's 12 now."

"I remember when Rachel was pregnant with her," Mrs. Schuester said.

"I'm going to be on Broadway, too!" Sarah said.

"And we are so proud of her," Finn said.

"Emma's singing Rachel's song at Regionals, isn't she?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Yes she is!" Finn said. "We're so excited?"

"Aren't the kids doing one of the original songs at Regionals?" Mrs. Schuester said to her husband.

"Yes, our two leads are doing Pretending," Mr. Schuester said.

"That's amazing!" Finn said.

"We all remember the famous kiss!" Kurt said.

Finn laughed. "For the millionth time, Rachel and I are sorry!"

The lights darkened and the show began. Finn thought it was impossible to be prouder every time he saw Rachel perform, but every time, he was prouder of her.

_Chapter 16 preview: Regionals take place. Nick comes to New York to see Emma. The Finchel family goes out to dinner after the competition - I thought it was about time for the whole family to have a scene together._


	16. Chapter 16: Getting It Right

_Wasn't Glee amazing last night? Finchel were so perfect in every way. It's official - they are the power couple of McKinley High! And I'm so excited for Nationals next week! And if you haven't heard the songs from the new album yet, you NEED to! They're amazing, especially the Finchel ones._

_I hope you guys enjoy this chapter - it's one of my favorites :) Don't forget to review :)_

Chapter 16: Getting It Right

"Do you think this was a good idea?" Finn asked Rachel as the family walked into the auditorium for Regionals. Rachel had invited Nick to come to New York and see Ryan and Emma perform at Regionals. She'd just received a text from Kurt saying that he'd just picked Nick up from the airport and that they were on their way to the competition.

"Of course it was!" Rachel said proudly.

"She didn't feel ready to see him a week ago, she could have gone with Ryan to Ohio for the Gold Stars' regionals," Finn pointed out.

"Mom knows what she's doing," Sarah proclaimed.

"I married her for a reason," Finn said.

"Hey!" Rachel heard a voice say as they sat down. She turned and saw Nick running down the aisle.

"NICK!" Grant shouted.

"We're glad you made it," Finn said as Nick sat down next to him.

"I couldn't miss this," Nick said. "How is she?"

"She's doing okay, but she misses you," Rachel said.

"I miss her so much," Nick said. "I just hope she'll take me back after everything that happened."

"She loves you," Rachel said, thinking back to her own experience in Emma's shoes. "If she didn't, she wouldn't be so upset about everything."

"I love her, too," Nick said.

"Oh, and congratulations on the win at your Regionals," Rachel said. "I'm glad we'll be seeing you guys at Nationals in Florida." As much as she loved being on Broadway, she really missed working with those kids.

"We've missed you, trust me," Nick said. "It hasn't been the same without you and Ryan and Emma."

"I miss all of you too, but remember, we'll be back in Ohio this summer," Rachel said. As much as they all loved New York, Rachel knew that her family missed Ohio.

"Please welcome our first competitors, from Central Park High School, the Central Blazers!" the MC announced.

Rachel held Finn's hand as they began to watch the competition.

x

"I'm scared," Emma whispered, pacing around the girls locker room backstage. The other groups had already performed, and soon she'd be taking the stage for her solo.

"There's nothing to be worried about, your solo is amazing," Lula said, patting Emma's back.

"Yeah, but I feel as if our chances on going to Nationals or not depend on me, as the soloist," Emma sighed. "I want to go to Nationals again, it was the most fun week of my life."

"We have a better chance with you doing the solo than we would have had if Ivy was doing it," Callie tried to reassure Emma.

Emma sighed. "Ivy's not going to let me hear the end of it if we don't make Nationals."

"We didn't make it last year with Ivy doing the solo," Michaela pointed out.

The girls heard the announcement over the loudspeaker. "Our final competitors - from Fifth Avenue High School, the Scale Steppers!"

Emma took a deep breath, looked at her friends, and stepped on to the stage. She looked around the crowd. This was a big crowd, but she'd sung in front of an even bigger crowd at Nationals last year. She'd practiced her solo in rehearsal and with her family. As the music began, she told herself she could make it sound perfect.

_Emma: What have I done? I wish I could run.  
>Away from this ship going under<br>Just trying to help, hurt everyone else  
>Now I feel the weight of the world is<br>On my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_  
><em>When all that you touch tumbles down?<em>  
><em>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things<em>  
><em>I just want to fix it somehow<em>  
><em>But how many times will it take?<em>  
><em>Oh, how many times will it take for me?<em>  
><em>To get it right<em>  
><em>To get it ri-igh-ight<em>

Looking into the audience, Emma saw her parents with Sarah, Grant, Zoe and - Nick. What was he doing there? She looked backstage and saw Ryan standing into the wings, but she couldn't ask him. Callie, Michaela and Lula were coming on stage to sing backup. She had to continue the song._  
><em>

_Emma: Can I start again with my faith shaken?  
>Emma with Callie, Michaela and Lula: 'Cause I can't go back and undo this<em>

_Emma: I just have to stay and face my mistakes  
>Emma with Callie, Michaela and Lula: But if I get stronger and wiser<br>Emma: I'll get through this_

_Emma with Callie, Michaela and Lula: What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_  
><em>When all that you touch tumbles down?<em>  
><em>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things<em>  
><em>Emma: I just wanna fix it somehow<em>  
><em>Emma with Callie, Michaela and Lula: But how many times will it take?<em>  
><em>Oh, how many times will it take for me?<em>  
><em>Emma: To get it right<em>

Emma looked directly into Nick's eyes in the audience. She tried to shoot him a look to tell him that this was for him. She wanted so badly to get it right. She hoped it wasn't too late. If she could, she'd take back that night. She didn't want to get drunk. She didn't want to kiss Griffin.

_Emma: So I throw up my fist_  
><em>Throw a punch in the air<em>  
><em>And accept the truth, that sometimes life isn't fair<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'll send down a wish<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'll send up a prayer<em>  
><em>And finally, someone will see<em>  
><em>How much I care<em>

Her emotion was practically drained when the rest of the girls came on stage to sing backup on the final verse.

_Emma with Scale Steppers girls: What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
>When all that you touch tumbles down?<br>Emma: Oh my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
>I just wanna fix it somehow<br>Emma with Scale Steppers girls: But how many times will it take?  
>Oh, how many times will it take?<br>Emma: To get it right  
>To get it ri-igh-ight.<em>

The standing ovation Emma got rivaled the one Ivy had gotten at Sectionals. She saw her family and Nick standing and applauding, and she went to join the group for the group number.

_Ryan: Do you hear the people sing?  
>Singing a song of angry men?<br>It is the music of a people  
>Who will not be slaves again!<br>When the beating of your heart  
>Echoes the beating of the drums<br>There is a life about to start  
>When tomorrow comes!<em>

_Seth: Will you join in our crusade?_  
><em>Who will be strong and stand with me?<em>  
><em>Beyond the barricade<em>  
><em>Is there a world you long to see?<em>  
><em>Alex: Then join in the fight<em>  
><em>That will give you the right to be free!<em>

_Scale Steppers: Do you hear the people sing?_  
><em>Singing a song of angry men?<em>  
><em>It is the music of a people<em>  
><em>Who will not be slaves again!<em>  
><em>When the beating of your heart<em>  
><em>Echoes the beating of the drums<em>  
><em>There is a life about to start<em>  
><em>When tomorrow comes!<em>  
><em>Boys: Will you give all you can give<em>  
><em>So that our banner may advance<em>  
><em>Some will fall and some will live<em>  
><em>Will you stand up and take your chance?<em>  
><em>The blood of the martyrs<em>  
><em>Will water the meadows of France!<em>  
><em>Scale Steppers: Do you hear the people sing?<em>  
><em>Singing a song of angry men?<em>  
><em>It is the music of a people<em>  
><em>Who will not be slaves again!<em>  
><em>When the beating of your heart<em>  
><em>Echoes the beating of the drums<em>  
><em>There is a life about to start<em>  
><em>When tomorrow comes!<em>

After the duet, the group gathered on stage. The runner ups were announced, then it was down to the final two. "Our winners, heading to Florida in May for Nationals - from Fifth Avenue High School - the Scale Steppers!"

The Scale Steppers cheered as the co-directors accepted the trophy. When the awards ceremony ended, Emma congratulated her teammates and went backstage. She'd have to face Nick at some point or another. She met up with Ryan, only to find out that he had no idea what was going on. Looking around, Emma and Ryan finally found Finn, Rachel, Sarah, Grant, Zoe and Nick.

"You sounded better than you did at Sectionals," Sarah said. "Probably because they actually let you two sing."

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked Nick, giggling.

"You and Ryan came to Sectionals, and Ryan came to Regionals, so I thought I'd return the favor," Nick said. "I really liked your song."

"Our mom wrote it," Sarah said.

"I thought it was the perfect song for us, after everything," Emma said.

"You were really, really good," Nick said.

"We were thinking of going out to dinner to celebrate," Finn said. "Both your groups, plus the one we were in when we were in high school, are going to Nationals."  
>"That would be great," Emma said.<p>

They went to Sardi's for dinner. Emma knew this place was significant to her parents. This was where they'd had one of their first dates in New York. Dinner was just an opportunity to talk about the Nationals win. Just being around Nick was enough to bring some pleasure. They may not be together in that way anymore, but she knew it wasn't over. The looks he'd given her had told her that much.

"Have we ever told you guys about our date here?" Rachel asked the kids as they sat down.

"What happened?" Grant asked.

"He told Mom that it was a work date, but it was a real date," Ryan said.

Emma smiled. She knew this story, too. "They met in Bow Bridge in Central Park and he gave her flowers, then they came here for dinner and met Patti LuPone..."

"And then he got Puck, Sam, Mike and Artie to sing a love song to them as they walked back to the hotel!" Sarah added.

"Is all that true?" Nick asked.

"Yes, it's all true," Finn said, looking slightly embarrassed. "I was going to do whatever it took to get her back."

"It worked," Rachel pointed out.

Emma thought to herself that it would be great if Nick took her on a date like that. But they weren't together.

After dinner, Nick looked at Emma and said, "Mind if we go walking for a little bit before we go back to the apartment?"

"Of course not," Emma said. She looked at her parents. "I'll text you when we're ready to come back okay?"  
>"Don't be out too late," Rachel said.<p>

Nick and Emma began to leave the restaurant. As they walked through the streets of New York in silence for a few minutes, Emma spoke. "It really means a lot to me that you came."

"You were amazing up there," Nick said.

"Thanks," Emma said. They walked quietly for another few minutes before Emma spoke again. "I miss you, Nick." She worried that he would take it the wrong way, but she felt like she needed to say it.

"I miss you, too," Nick said.

"I don't just mean I miss seeing you every day," Emma said. "I miss being together."

"So do I," Nick said. "I feel terrible about what happened. You weren't trying to hurt me. What I did was wrong. I haven't stopped loving you."

"I never stopped loving you, either," Emma said. "If I could take back one night of my life, that would be it."

"So - will you be my girlfriend again?" Nick asked.

Emma smiled and nodded. "Yes!"

_SONGS: "Get It Right" by Glee and "Do You Hear the People Sing" from Les Miserables_

_Chapter 17 preview: Rachel deals with stress as the date of the Tony awards quickly approaches. It's Ryan and Emma's sixteenth birthday, and friends from Ohio come to New York while on spring break._


	17. Chapter 17: From Ohio to New York

_I hope you guys are enjoying the story! For those of you on Glee Forum, if you'd nominate and vote for me for best writer, I'd REALLY appreciate it. I always appreciate and enjoy reading your reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always, don't forget to review!_

_For those of you who don't remember, the Gold Stars couples in this generation are Nick/ Emma, Ryan/ Ava, Ben/ Lizzie, Evan/ Lexie, Jeremy/ Laura, Connor/ Izzy and Ricky/ Meg._

Chapter 17: From Ohio to New York

One month and counting. That was how long it was until the Tony awards. Exactly one month from today. Rachel's whole life had led up to this. Her first voice lessons as a toddler. Dance lessons, acting lessons - she was sure her dads were hoping more than she was that she would get that Tony. They'd wanted her to be a star from before she was born. They'd picked Shelby to be her carrier specifically because of her talent. There was Shelby to think of too. Shelby had wanted to be a Broadway star and failed. Rachel would feel as if she let her mother down if she didn't get that Tony.

Her mind went back to her days in Glee, when she begged everyone to give her the spotlight. So many of them had come to New York to see her perform. All these years later, Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Puck, Sam, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, Mike, Tina, Artie, Rory, Sugar, Joe, Matt, Lauren, Jake, Kylie, Hannah, Johnny, Natalie, Will, Erin, Andrew, Alex, Carly, Zach and Kayla were all still very special to her. Kurt was still her best friend and she was still very close to Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina and Mercedes.

She wanted to get revenge on Morgan, wow her cast mates who under estimated her and prove to Mr. Schue that she was the star she'd insisted she was. She wanted to have something to show for her year away from the Gold Stars. She missed those kids.

And of course she had her own kids to think of. There were only four years of high school and she was forcing Ryan and Emma to spend one of those years away from their school and friends. Sarah loved Broadway as much as Rachel did, but she was spending her first year of middle school away. And even though Grant and Zoe were young, it was so hard to think about the changes they'd endure. And of course there was Finn. Her soulmate, her best friend, the love of her life. He'd given up his job and basically ran the home for her since they moved. She looked at him fast asleep next to her and weaved her fingers into his thick, wavy brown locks, remembering the day he shaved off his beautiful hair so Jack wouldn't be the only one bald. She sighed, thinking of Jack. She would have liked to think Jack would be proud of her. Jack would be ten years old now. What would he have looked like if he'd lived? She rubbed Finn's back, fearing that if she lost the Tony, all these special people would turn their backs on her.

Rachel looked at the clock. It was four in the morning. She wasn't going to wake Finn up. These thought patterns had been pretty typical during the past week. She forced herself out of bed and decided to take a walk down the hall. She left a note on the kitchen table in case Finn or one of the kids woke up. Feeling the need to drain herself physically so she'd just fall back asleep when she got upstairs, she walked down all 21 flights of stairs. By the time she reached the bottom floor, she could barely stand up. She took the elevator back up to their apartment and saw Finn on the couch, looking pooped.

"Why did you leave?" Finn whispered. "I was worried."

Rachel sighed. "I'm just stressed about the Tonys."

Finn smiled. "You're a shoe in."

Rachel made a face. "No I'm not, Finn." She fell backwards on to the couch. Finn pulled Rachel's head on to his lap and kissed her forehead. "I love you, baby."

"Would you love me any less if I lost the Tony?" Rachel asked.

Finn shook his head no.

"At least I know you won't," Rachel said. "All my life I've defined myself by this to so many people, and I'm worried I'll let those people down if I don't win. And what if the kids feel I've mistreated them by having them move and then have nothing to show?"

"We all love you, Rachel," Finn said. "I love you. Ryan, Emma, Sarah, Grant and Zoe love you. Jack loves you. Your dads love you. Your mom loves you. Your sister loves you. My parents and Ally love you. Kurt and Blaine and their boys love you. All our Glee friends and their kids love you. Your show choir back home loves you. And we all will whether you win or are so special, Rachel. You always will be. You are so, so loved. I just wish you didn't always feel so insecure. Be proud of who you are, Rachel. You aren't the girl getting slushied. You're a talented Broadway star, the director of one of the best show choirs in the country and a fabulous wife and mother."

"You're my hero," Rachel said, looking up and seeing the love in Finn's eyes.

"You're mine," Finn said. They ended up falling asleep on the couch. At 7 in the morning, they were awoken by Zoe's cries from her bedroom. They went into the bedroom together, hand in hand, to check on their little girl. She was going to be one tomorrow, which was hard enough to believe, but what was even harder to believe was that Ryan and Emma were so close to their sixteenth birthday.

"It's hard to believe," Finn said, seeming to know what Rachel was thinking.

"Our little kids are growing up," Rachel sighed.

"Look baby, Zoe still isn't walking, and Grant still isn't going to school full time," Finn pointed out.

Rachel giggled. "He will be in the fall."

"All these birthdays can be crazy," Finn said. "Did you see the huge packages our parents sent for Zoe?"

"I sure did," Rachel said. She and Finn had gotten Zoe a baby doll, but she could only imagine what was in the packages from their parents. Sometimes it was as if they loved being grandparents more than they loved being parents.

"Kurt and Blaine are still coming over with the boys for dinner tomorrow, right?" Finn asked.

"They sure are," Rachel said. "I was going to invite Harmony but..."

"You can invite Harmony, just not Jesse," Finn sneered.

"I don't like him, and I don't know what she sees in him, but that would be just a rude thing to say," Rachel admitted.

"I guess," Finn said. "Have you wrapped our gifts for the older two yet?"

"We still have time to do that," Rachel said. "And I hope they understand that they are NOT getting cars."

"They don't even have their licenses yet!" Finn reminded Rachel.

"After their birthdays, they WILL be eligible," Rachel pointed out.

x

The Heights schools and the New York City public schools had the same spring break this year, so Finn and Rachel were letting their kids' friends from back home fly into New York to celebrate their birthdays. Two of Sarah's friends were coming as well. Emma was sure her parents dreaded having an apartment full of teenagers for a week, but they told Ryan, Emma and Sarah that they deserved this. All three of them had said they wouldn't mind going back to Ohio, and their friends' families were willing to let them stay with them, but Rachel had said to them that it was the least they could do.

Emma watched as Nick, Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy, Meg, Ben, Evan, Connor, Ricky and Jeremy, along with Sarah's friends Kailey and Amanda, came running off the plane. She was excited to see her boyfriend again so soon, and it would be the first time she'd be with her six closest girl friends since the Gold Stars' Sectionals.

"Your guys' mom must be getting rich off Broadway," Kailey commented as she came off the plane.

"Your guys' parents paid for your plane tickets," Ryan said, before turning to his friends. Nick gave Emma a hug before returning to Ryan and the other boys, but she was so happy to see her girls.

"Finally, the seven of us are all together," Emma said.

"Trust me, it hasn't been the same with you gone," Lizzie said. "It doesn't feel right hanging out without you."

"I'm so glad you girls are here," Emma said. "I'm taking you guys to my mom's show tonight."

"Yeah, we've heard she's up for a Tony award!" Izzy said. "She has the best voice ever, she'll get it."

"I'm excited for the Tonys," Emma said. "I'm just hoping our parents end up getting tickets for us, tickets go REALLY quickly. Half the time, the only people who go are the nominees and their spouses."

"Is she nervous?" Meg asked.

"She claims she isn't, but I can tell she is," Emma said. "She's been really quiet lately, which is unusual for her."

"The six of us are having a watch party," Laura said.

"That's great!" Emma said. "You should tell my mom that. She really misses you guys."

"We miss her more, trust me," Lexie said. "But at least we're going back to Nationals."

"You'll beat us, I can guarantee it," Emma said. "This is our first time going to Nationals, and we aren't anywhere as good as you guys. We got lucky with our Sectionals assignment, most of the other NYC groups are MUCH better."

"Next year, you and Ryan will be back where you belong!" Ava said.

Emma smiled to herself. She'd focused on missing Nick and pining for him a lot during the breakup, but being with her friends again made her realize how much she'd missed them, too.

That evening, Emma took Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg to see Rachel in West Side Story, while Ryan took the boys to a play off Broadway that was supposedly more boy friendly. Emma's friends had ooed and ahed over seeing her name in the program, and watching the show, she felt proud that Rachel Berry was her mom. They'd still managed to keep it covered up that Rachel Berry was really Rachel Hudson. When they got back to the apartment after the show, the boys were already in the living room. They'd be sleeping in the living room this week, while the girls would be in Finn and Rachel's room. Emma snuck into her room to get out her early birthday present for Nick. She'd ordered it a while back while they were still broken up, but now that they were back together, she figured now would be a good time to give it to him. She told the girls she wouldn't be long and went into the living room and tapped Nick's shoulder. "I have something for you.

"And what is it?" Nick asked.

Emma smiled and handed Nick a pair of tickets to a Yankees game to sit right behind home plate. The game was tomorrow, and they were playing the Cleveland Indians, so she thought it would be the perfect thing to do with Nick.

"These are awesome!" Nick said. "Will you go with me?"

"I was hoping you'd want to go with me," Emma said. "When they released the schedule and I saw that they were playing the Indians during our spring breaks, I decided we HAD to go together."

"You still root for the Indians, right?" Nick asked.

Emma smiled. "Always. I'll always be a Cleveland girl at heart."

The next day, Emma and Nick went to the Yankees game, while Ryan and Ava went to a Mets game and the other couples all just went exploring New York. (They'd decided tonight had been declared couples night.) While sitting in the stands at the game, Nick put his arm around Emma, which hadn't happened since the breakup, and she just rested against his shoulder. They bought matching t-shirts that Nick had paid for, and he also bought her a hot dog and a soda. The Indians ended up winning 11-3, and Emma and Nick were both secretly happy because that was their true home team.

For Ryan and Emma's birthday, Finn and Rachel took Ryan, Emma, Sarah, Grant and Zoe out to lunch at Times Square, and gave them presents in the morning. The evenings were for them to spend with their friends. The boys went to another baseball game, while the girls hung out at the apartment for pizza, ice cream and a movie. Emma had gotten time with Nick earlier in the day, so she was glad to be with the girls at night and open their gifts - a hoodie from Ava, a necklace from Lizzie, earrings from Lexie, a picture frame from Laura, an iTunes card from Izzy and a throw pillow from Meg. Nick had given her a cup with an engravement earlier in the day. Emma had gotten together with Callie, Michaela and Lula before her Ohio friends arrived, so she got to celebrate with both sets of friends.

The rest of the week was spent taking the Ohio kids to restaurants, museums, parks and landmarks throughout New York. They also introduced Ohio friends to New York friends. It was hard to say goodbye when her friends left, but Emma reminded herself that in a few months, she'd be home for good.

_Chapter 18 preview: The competition for the solo at Nationals heats up. Several members of the Hudson family are faced with a bad bout of homesickness for Ohio. Finn and Rachel have a minor conflict._


	18. Chapter 18: Want To Go Home

_Ugh, I suck! My updates haven't been as regular and I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all your reviews. I appreciate them. Don't forget to review this one!_

Chapter 18: Want To Go Home

Finn heard cries on the baby monitor. He liked to be in the living room when his kids got back from school, but today it would have to wait. He glanced at Grant, who was watching television, and then went into Zoe's room. He smiled at his one-year-old daughter as he lifted her out of the crib. "Hey, little one," Finn whispered quietly. He rocked Zoe in his arms as the cries eased down.

"My baby girl," Finn said quietly. "Want to come hang out with your brother and me in the living room?"

Zoe smiled and Finn took it as a yes. He carried Zoe into the living room, where Grant looked up from his movie.

"Gwant," Zoe said.

Finn smiled with pride. "Yes, that's Grant."

"She said my name first," Grant said proudly.

Finn smiled and nodded. He wished Rachel had been there. Then he heard the door unlock. When he saw Sarah, he knew something wasn't right.

"What's wrong, honey?" Finn asked.

"I wish we were home," Sarah said. "I mean home in Ohio. New York's great, but it's not home. I miss our house and my friends."

Finn felt at a loss for words. He missed home too. He expected Ryan and Emma to be homesick, mainly because of Ava and Nick, but Sarah had a love of Broadway that rivaled Rachel's. "I thought you'd like being so close to Broadway," Finn finally said.

"I like Broadway, but I feel like I've spent a year cut off from home," Sarah said. "Emma's gotten to see Nick four times, Ryan's gone home to visit twice. But what about me?"

Finn felt awful. His younger kids had needs too. "You could have asked."

"Ryan and Emma didn't need to ask," Sarah pouted before going into the living room.

"She said my name!" Grant told Sarah proudly. "I'm her favorite."

"No, I'm her favorite," Sarah said.

"Zoe loves both her brothers and both her sisters," Finn said, immediately noticing his gaffe.

Sarah gave Finn a look. "Zoe has three brothers."

"I don't think she's ready for us to -" Finn began.

"Where's our other brother?" Grant asked.

Finn sighed. "In Heaven."

Grant looked sad. "I wish I could meet him."

Finn noticed Sarah was looking even more upset. This was definitely not the time for this conversation. They'd told Grant about Jack in the past, but he was so young.

"Why doesn't he live with us?" Grant asked.

Finn watched Sarah run out of the room. Apparently today she was suffering from a bad case of homesickness. Finn sighed and turned to Grant. "Grant, we've told you before. Your other brother had to go to Heaven because he was very sick."

"Why does he have to stay there?" Grant asked.

"That's just how things work," Finn said quietly.

"I don't like it," Grant protested.

"Neither do I," Finn said back. "I'm going to go talk to your sister." Walking to Sarah's room, he wished Rachel were here. She'd know the right things to say to Grant, and maybe earlier she would have noticed that Sarah was homesick.

Finn stepped into Sarah's room. "I'm going to call some of your friends' parents and see if it's okay if you go visit for a weekend.

Sarah looked up. "I'd like that."

Finn sat on his daughter's bed. "I'm so sorry, baby."

"I don't know why it is, but I just really miss home today," Sarah admitted. "One day, I will be living here and taking Broadway by storm, but right now I want to be home."

"If you'd told us earlier that you missed home, we would have made arrangements for you to go visit," Finn said.

"Okay," Sarah said.

Finn heard the door open. He went into the living room and saw Ryan and Emma.

"Zoe said my name," Grant proudly told them. "I'm her favorite brother."

"Grant, I already told you, Zoe doesn't have a favorite brother," Finn said.

"If she did it would be me," Ryan said.

Grant ran to his room. Finn gave Ryan a look. Ryan and Emma left the room as Finn flopped on the couch. Sometimes it could be so hard trying to raise five kids with Rachel gone so often.

Finn's phone went off, and he noticed it was Rachel. "Hey, Rachel."

"You sound tired," Rachel said. "I had a few spare minutes, so I decided to call."

"Well, let's see, Zoe said Grant's name, Sarah misses home, I made a mistake while talking about Jack around Grant and Zoe, and the kids are fighting over who's Zoe's favorite sibling," Finn rambled.

"She said his name? I wish I could have been there!" Rachel said.

Finn sighed. "I wish you were here, too." He felt slightly annoyed she hadn't reacted to the bad stuff. "What about the kids fighting or being homesick?"

"I'm sorry, Finn..." Rachel began.

Finn sighed. "It's okay. We have to make sacrifices."

x

"Emma got the solo at Regionals, and we won, so I think I deserve the solo at Nationals," Ivy snapped.

"We won with Emma doing the solo," Ms. Cartwright said.

"Yeah, but it was a fluke," Ivy shouted. "I'm better than Emma. I know that. Emma knows that. Everyone in this room knows that."

"You can have it," Emma said, feeling drained. "I don't want it." At this point, she didn't want to argue with Ivy anymore. Ivy had been a pain all year about just about everything and she was done fighting.

"Then I guess that settles that," Ivy said proudly.

"Emma, are you SURE about this?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"Yes," Emma said. "Ivy's better than me. She should have the solo. If she does it, we have a better chance of winning. Or if one of the other girls wants to try out, that's cool too." She knew next year, she'd be getting solos in the group numbers, so why not let one of the girls who'd lived under Ivy's shadow for three years get her chance to shine?

"She's the best singer, none of us would want to try out," one of the girls said. Emma resisted the urge to say something. Most of these girls loved Ivy, worshipped her, practically. None of them were going to challenge her.

"Okay, Ivy, pick a song to try out for the solo with," Mr. Johnson said. "Your tryout is tomorrow."

"If I'm the only one auditioning, just give me the solo!" Ivy said.

As they left practice, Callie stopped Emma. "What was that about?"

"I'm tired of fighting," Emma said. "Let Ivy have the solo."

"But you're better than Ivy!" Lula said.

"You guys are good, why don't you try out?" Emma asked.

"We're trying out for solos in one of the group numbers, but solos aren't my thing," Michaela said.

"Or mine," Callie added.

"Or mine," Lula said.

"Guys, I'm sorry," Emma sighed. "Battles against Ivy Hill are battles that can't be won." She began to walk away, when she saw a text. She opened it. It was Ivy.

"I challenge you to a diva off for the solo," the text read.

Emma sighed and typed a reply to the text. "Bring it." She'd compete against Ivy, but she would purposefully mess up so she would lose. She didn't want to fight for the solo. Or fight against Ivy in general.

x

The next day, Ryan sat in show choir. His audition for the solo in the group number had gone well, and he was watching Ivy and Emma sing off for the solo.

_Emma: Every single day  
>I walk down the street<br>I hear people say,  
>"Baby so sweet"<br>Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me  
>Boys, girls..I can't help it baby.<br>So be kind and don't lose your mind  
>Just remember that I'm your baby<br>Ivy: Take me for what I am  
>Who I was meant to be<br>Emma: And if you give a damn  
>Take me baby or leave me...<br>Take me baby or leave me  
>Ivy: A tiger in a cage<br>Can never see the sun  
>This diva needs her stage<br>Baby - let's have fun!  
>You are the one I choose<br>Folks'd kill to fill your shoes  
>You'd love the limelight too, baby<br>So be mine or don't waste my time  
>Cryin' - " oh Honeybear - Are you still my, my, my baby?"<br>Emma: Take me for what I am  
>Who I was meant to be<br>Ivy: And if you give a damn  
>Take me baby or leave me<br>Emma: No way - Can I be what I'm not  
>But hey - Don't you want your girl hot!<br>Ivy: Don't fight - Don't lose your head  
>Both: Cause every night- Who's in your bed?<br>who?  
>Who's in your bed?<br>Emma: Take me for what I am  
>Ivy: Who I was meant to be<br>Emma: And if you give a damn  
>Ivy: Take me baby or leave me<br>Both: That's it!  
>The straw that breaks my back<br>I quit!  
>Unless you take it back<br>Can't live -  
>With them -<br>Or without them!  
>Take me for what I am<br>Who I was meant to be  
>And if you give a damn, you'd better<br>Take me baby or leave me  
>Guess I'm leavin'<br>I'm gone!_

Ryan heard Emma shake on the last note and was shocked. He'd heard Emma sing songs harder than this before with no problem. He wanted his sister to get the solo. Ivy didn't deserve it. And he didn't want to sing a duet with Ivy.

"What was that?" Ryan asked Emma as they left.

"I blew the last note on purpose," Emma said. "I'm letting Ivy win. Besides, showtunes aren't really my thing, and that's what we mostly do."

"Emma, you're better!" Ryan protested.

"You're better than me, why didn't you try out for the solo? A male soloist would have looked good!" Emma said.

"I didn't want to have to go head-to-head against my best friend, I know he's doing the solo for the Gold Stars," Ryan said.

"I'm not Mom and I'm not Sarah!" Emma said tearfully. "The background is enough for me." She began to walk away, leaving a confused Ryan behind.

_Chapter 19 preview: The Tonys take place and lots of familiar faces - including several New Directions alumni and their kids and friends of Finchel's kids - come to New York! Finchel, Nicma and Ryva - I apologize for the complete lack of Nick and Ava in this chapter!_


	19. Chapter 19: The Moment We Waited For

_I was really excited to write this chapter and bring everyone back! I know this was a pretty quick update, but like I said, I was excited to write this one. Thanks as always for the reviews. You guys are the best. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review. And of course, enjoy two hours of Glee tomorrow!_

Chapter 19: The Moment We Waited For

"Finn, are you sure we've vacuumed enough?" Rachel asked nervously.

Finn smiled. "Yes, I'm sure." All their friends from Glee were coming to New York for a watch party the night of the Tony awards and so win or lose, they could have a celebration of their own the next day. Finn had a feeling Rachel would win, but he knew there was no way of knowing.

"And don't worry, I cleaned my room," Sarah said, coming into the kitchen. "I want to have sleepovers with the girls."

"I'm sure they're very excited to see you," Finn said. Even though the members of New Directions lived all over the place, their kids were all very good friends and loved getting together.

"When's everyone getting in?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not sure, we aren't picking anyone up at the airport," Finn said. "I offered to, but they all said they could get to their hotels on their own."

"Where's everyone staying?" Rachel asked.

Finn sighed. "I don't know all the details, Rach. We gave them information for the Sheraton, the Embassy Suites, the Holiday Inn, the Hampton Inn and the Marriott."

"Everyone's coming?" Sarah asked. "Because it's probably going to be REALLY crowded here the night of the watch party."

"Everyone's coming," Finn said. "We got a big apartment for a reason."

"I wish I could go to the ceremony," Sarah protested.

"I'm sorry they only gave me two tickets, honey," Rachel said. "Besides, we need you and Ryan and Emma to make sure this house doesn't fall apart."

Sarah's phone went off. "It's a text from Maddie," she told her parents. "Their plane landed in New York."

"That's great," Rachel sighed, collapsing on the couch.

"You're going to be okay, Mom," Sarah said, taking Rachel's hand. "You're Rachel Berry. You're better than all of them. You're going to win this. And I know it."

Rachel smiled. "One day, you're going to win a Tony award too."

Sarah laughed. "More like a whole bunch of them."

x

"So, how are you guys?" Ava asked Ryan on the skype screen.

"We're good, getting excited for the big night," Ryan said. "I wish you could be here for it."

"It's fine, your parents only have so much money to spend on plane tickets for us to and from New York," Ava said.

"That's true," Ryan said. "Anyway, we're going to have a pretty full apartment that night. Lots of my parents' friends from New Directions are coming with their famlies."

"Oh wow," Ava said. "In the future that's going to be us."

"I know," Ryan said. He could see him having a family with Ava one day, and getting together with Nick, Emma and their kids. And with their other friends' families, too. "So, do you guys have your Nationals setlist yet?"

"Yeah," Ava said. "Nick's doing 'Heaven' by Bryan Adams as the solo, then I'm doing 'Cell Block Tango' from Chicago with Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg, and then the group number is 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence."

"Those are great songs," Ryan said. He did miss competing with the Gold Stars.

x

The day of the Tony award ceremonies, the New Directions alumni got together at Kurt and Blaine's apartment. Finn thought it would be nice for Rachel before the ceremony so it would take her mind off the stress. Puck, Quinn, Adam and Maddie had arrived three days earlier, while Sam had come with his daughters Molly, who was twelve, and Lily, who was ten, the next morning. That afternoon, Mike, Tina, George and Joey had arrived, and so had Artie and Brittany with nine-year-old Eric, eight-year-old Alicia and five-year-old Ian. Santana arrived with her twelve-year-old daughter Jenna that evening (and seemed most excited to see Brittany), and the next morning, Matt and Mercedes arrived with their sons Chris, who was ten, and Jared, who was nine. Rachel had noticed that Matt seemed a little uncomfortable by how excited Mercedes was to see the recently divorced Sam. That evening, Rory and Sugar arrived with their eight-year-old daughter Kaitlyn and their ten-month-old son Aiden, and Joe had come with his wife Heather and their two-year-old son Cameron. Jake, Kylie, Josh who was eleven and Abby who was ten had driven in yesterday, and so had Johnny and Hannah with their six-year-old daughter Miranda and three-year-old son Jordan. Seeing everyone again had been good for Rachel's nerves. Finn, Blaine, Puck, Sam, Mike, Artie, Matt, Rory, Joe, Jake and Johnny were watching a Mets game on TV, while Rachel sat on the balcony talking with Kurt, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Sugar, Kylie and Hannah. Inside, their children were clustered together in various groups.

"So, the moment we've been hearing about since sophomore year is approaching," Santana told Rachel.

Rachel smiled. "I don't think it'll happen. I have some tough competition."

"I just hope Jesse doesn't win best actor," Tina groaned.

"Rachel's been spending a lot of time with his wife," Kurt said.

Rachel gave Kurt a look. "She's my friend."

"We know," Kurt said.

"Do you have your dress for tonight?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel showed the girls the photo on her phone of the dress she was wearing to the awards ceremony tonight. It was dark blue with one strap and had a long skirt.

"You'll look amazing," Kylie said.

Rachel smiled to herself. "I hope so."

After a few hours, Finn came on to the porch. "Rach - it's time to go."

x

After Finn and Rachel left for the ceremony, Ryan, Emma, Sarah, Grant and Zoe went back to the Hudson apartment for some quiet time before everyone came over that evening. Emma knew that she, Ryan and Sarah were all nervous for their mom in some way. Having everyone in town was great, but there were those times when you just needed your family.

Emma felt her phone vibrate and looked at it. There was a text from Nick. "In the lobby of your apartment building with Ava and two of Sarah's friends."

Emma looked at Ryan. "My boyfriend, your girlfriend and two of Sarah's friends are in the lobby."

Ryan looked at Emma. "What?" Then his phone vibrated. "Oh my gosh..."

"I was thinking the same thing!" Emma said.

"I'll go let them in," Ryan said.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked.

"Apparently Mom and Dad flew Nick, Ava and two of your friends out here," Emma said.

"Holy crap!" Sarah said.

"I know!" Emma said. Ryan came back in a few minutes later with Nick, Ava and Sarah's friends Olivia and Julia.

"Wasn't expecting you guys," Emma giggled.

"Our parents talked to yours," Nick said. "It was going to be a surprise."

"Well I am surprised," Emma said, kissing her boyfriend.

x

Finn and Rachel sat in the auditorium, watching awards be given out. The actor who played Fiyero in Wicked had won best actor. To Finn's happiness, Jesse did not. Rachel had received a text from Emma before they left that the guests were starting to arrive for the watch party.

Rachel was feeling more and more nervous and squeezing Finn's hand as Idina Menzel read the names of the actresses nominated for best actress. In a few moments, she'd know if she'd won. And she wasn't sure if she was ready to know.

"And the Tony Award for best actress in a musical goes to - Rachel Berry from Wicked!"

Rachel screamed and then started crying hysterically. She pulled Finn into her embrace and hugged him as tight as she could. She'd won the Tony... her dreams had come true. Her whole life had led up to this moment. She walked toward the stage and accepted the Tony award from Idina Menzel, before looking down at the award in her hands.

x

"SHE WON! SHE WON!" Sarah shouted as she hugged Emma and then started jumping up and down with Olivia and Julia. Kurt, Mercedes and Tina were crying, as Puck and Sam high-fived each other. Quinn, Santana and Brittany were hugging. Ryan and Ava were kissing, and Nick pulled in Emma so they could kiss too. Emma hugged her boyfriend tight. Her mom had won! The room was full of cheering and the neighbors were probably wondering what was going on. She looked at her phone, there were excited texts from Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy, Meg, Lula, Michaela and Callie.

x

Finn watched as Rachel took her position at the stand for her acceptance speech. Jesse gave Finn a dirty look, but Finn chose to ignore it. Harmony smiled at Finn and Finn returned the smile.

"Ever since I was a little girl I've dreamed of winning this, and now that I have it, it feels unreal," Rachel said. "I'd like to thank the production crew of Wicked for giving me this opportunity, as well as the crew of West Side Story, of which I am currently performing in. I want to thank my mom and my dads for being the best parents I could have ever asked for and for supporting me every step of the way and never letting me give up, and to my sister Beth who I love so much. Mom, I inherited my talent from you. Dad and Daddy, thank you for signing me up for singing and dancing and acting lessons as a toddler. Thank you to my in laws, Burt and Carole, for being the additional parents and raising two amazing men, as well as a beautiful young woman who I'm thrilled to have for my little sister-in-law. Thanks to my Glee club director, Mr. Schuester, for really opening up my musical life, and to all my friends from Glee who gave me some of the best years of my life: Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Artie, Matt, Rory, Sugar, Joe, Jake, Kylie, Johnny, Hannah, Will, Natalie, Andrew, Erin, Alex, Carly, Kayla and Zach. And to the Gold Stars back in Ohio - I love and miss you all and can't wait to work with you again! Thank you to my five wonderful children here in New York with me - Ryan, Emma, Sarah, Grant and Zoe - I just love being your mom! You are the pride and joy of my life. Thank you for being willing to move for a year so I could pursue my dreams. I know it wasn't easy. To Jack, every day I think about you and I'll always love you. And to my amazing husband Finn - you are the best man I could have in my life. Waking up in your arms is the best feeling ever. You make me so happy. Every day of my life is amazing because I have you."

Finn felt tears in his eyes as Rachel came back to join him. She gave him a big hug.

"You did it," Finn said.

"I did it," Rachel said.

_Chapter 20 preview: We find out the setlist for the Scale Steppers at Nationals. Some Finchel, Nicma, Ryva and Finchel family. Also some of Finn and Rachel's families, and Rachel and Harmony._


	20. Chapter 20: Road to Nationals

_I'm mad at myself for taking so long to update! But guys - GLEE WAS SO AMAZING ON TUESDAY! I was so happy when they won! I screamed and I cried. The Nationals episode was simply perfect! Finchel were amazing. The songs were amazing. The reaction when they got back to school was amazing. Best episode ever. I can't believe graduation's on Tuesday. Glee as we know it is coming to an end :( I got the graduation album and all the songs are amazing._

_Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. Don't forget to review. Thanks for over 200 reviews. I love all of you!_

Chapter 20: Road to Nationals

Rachel smiled as she looked at the Tony award on her shelf. She tried not to talk about it because she didn't want to seem stuck up, but she was so happy. She figured that now, she could just look at it and admire it with Finn and the kids in bed. She thought it did look good on the shelf. She used to say that she was destined to win a bunch of Tonys, but this one was good enough.

Rachel felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. She saw Finn standing next to her. "It looks good up there, doesn't it?" Finn asked.

Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Just think, you might have another one in a year," Finn said proudly.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"You've been really successful in this revival of West Side Story, Rachel," Finn said, putting his arm around Rachel. "I won't be surprised if you're nominated again."

Rachel smiled at Finn. "You still believe in me so much."

Finn smiled back. "I always will."

Rachel leaned in and gave Finn a kiss. "In less than two weeks, we'll be heading back to Ohio."

"I know," Finn said. "How do you feel about it?"

"I will miss New York and Broadway, but Ohio IS our home," Rachel said. "I doubt you'd expect this, but even I've been a little homesick."

Finn smiled and looked at Rachel. "I wouldn't have expected that."

"I have been," Rachel said. "I miss the Gold Stars."

"We'll be seeing them at Nationals in a few weeks," Finn said.

"Yeah," Rachel said. "Gosh, it'll be the team we were on in high school that my sister was on and your sister's on now, the team I coached and will be coaching again next year, and our kids' current team all competing against each other."

Finn laughed. "We'll have to hope for a three-way tie."

"Does New Directions have their setlist yet?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, Ally's leading the group number," Finn said.

"I can't believe Ally's graduating!" Rachel sighed. "I remember the day she was born."

"Yeah, she's going to Columbia, she texted me yesterday," Finn said. "I can't believe it. My little sister. She told me she wishes we were going to be in New York next year so she, Kurt and I would all be together."

"She loves her brothers," Rachel reminded Finn. "She always has."

"Sometimes I think she wishes Emma and Sarah were her sisters," Finn said.

"I am glad we're going home," Rachel said. "I know Ryan and Emma miss Heights and the Gold Stars and their friends. It'll be nice for Sarah to get to go to Roxbury, and Grant will get to start kindergarten at the same school he'll be going to for

x

Today, the setlist would be revealed. There were 17 days before the group would leave for Florida for Nationals, and they'd take the stage in 24 days. Emma was counting down the days. Not just for the competition, but for going to Florida and for getting to see Nick, Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy, Meg and everyone else in the Gold Stars.

Emma had admitted to the co-directors that she would like to be featured at Nationals, but she was worried about how Ivy would act if she was selected. She also admitted to being nervous about singing in front of so many people. She'd done the duet last year, but she was doing it with her boyfriend.

Emma was walking into practice with Callie, Michaela and Lula to practice. When she looked in the door, she could almost tell that the setlist was up and that Ivy wasn't happy.

The setlist was written on the board

_"If You Believe" by Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston - duet by Emma Hudson and Ivy Hill_

_"Another One Bites The Dust" by Queen - boys group number, solos by Ryan Hudson, Griffin Bennett and Derek Wood_

_"Climbing Over Rocky Mountain" from "The Pirates of Penzance" - girls group number, solos by Hailey Curtis, Alicia Hirsch and Rebecca Stokes_

The directors were having Emma and Ivy do the duet that they'd used for their sing off for the Regionals solo at Nationals. They must have really liked it. But still, Ivy looked angry. When the directors came in, Ivy glared at them. "Only one showtune number, and you're making me do the duet with her?"

"I told them that they didn't have to feel obligated to give me anything!" Emma said, looking at Ivy.

"She's going to be going back to Cincinnati at the end of the school year anyway!" Ivy protested.

"Cleveland," Emma mumbled. At least now Ivy had the state she lived in right.

"Ivy, we can't be all about you all the time," Ms. Cartwright said.

Ivy stormed out of the room. Emma looked at Michaela and then faced the directors. "I'll go talk to her."

"Okay, hurry back," Ms. Cartwright said. "We have to get started on our numbers."

Emma walked down the hall and saw Ivy pouting by the stairs.

"Look, Ivy," Emma said. "I know you don't like me. And I'm not going to try to make you like me. But the directors want us to do the duet at Nationals. I'm just asking you to work with me to make our duet the best it possibly can be at Nationals. If we work together, we may have a shot."

Ivy looked at Emma. At least this look was more respectful than the ones she'd given Emma in the past. "I'll think about that."

"Okay," Emma said.

"But if we lose Nationals, I'm blaming it on you," Ivy snapped.

"I'll be back in Ohio next year anyway, the spotlight will be yours again," Emma said.

"And your brother will be back with that stupid girlfriend of his," Ivy said.

"You do NOT insult my best friend!" Emma snapped.

"I hope you'll work with me to make our duet sound great at Nationals," Emma said. She walked back to the room.

"What's she doing?" Lula asked Emma when she got back.

"Being Ivy," Emma said.

"That's not a good thing," Lula said.

"No it isn't," Emma said.

x

At rehearsals, the West Side Story cast had been very congratulatory to Rachel about her Tony. She was still shocked that she only had a few shows left. She'd miss Broadway, but she'd had her run and it was about time to return to her full responsibilities as a wife and mother.

"Congrats on your Tony!" Rachel heard a voice behind her say as she was in line for coffee.

Rachel turned and saw Harmony. "Hey!" Rachel said, hugging her friend. "I haven't seen you since I won the Tony."

"I know!" Harmony said. "We need to get together again before you go back to Ohio."

"This year flew by," Rachel said.

"Are you going to miss Broadway?" Harmony asked.

"I will," Rachel said. "But I do have a family and I know they miss being in Ohio."

"Speaking of family... I'm actually going to be going on leave in a few months," Harmony said.

"Are you saying..." Rachel began.

"Yup!" Harmony said. "Our first baby!"

"When are you due?" Rachel asked.

"In October," Harmony said. "We've managed to keep it hidden, but I'll be showing before long."

"That's amazing!" Rachel said. "I'm so happy for both of you!"

"Thanks, Rachel," Harmony said. "We're having a boy, by the way."

"We come here every Thanksgiving, and I want to meet him!" Rachel said.

"Oh, you don't have any other options!" Harmony told Rachel as they both laughed.

Rachel smiled. She would miss Harmony when she returned to Ohio. When she got home, Emma was hanging out in the living room with Callie, Michaela and Lula. Emma looked at her. "So, Ivy and I are doing the duet at Nationals.

"My daughter would be featured!" Rachel said.

"Yeah, and Ryan's going to be a lead in the boys group number," Callie said.

"That's great," Rachel said. "Are you three excited for your first Nationals?"

"So excited!" Michaela said.

"You are going to have so much fun," Rachel said. "Where's Ryan?"

"He's skyping with Ava in his room," Emma said.

"I'd better go congratulate him," Rachel said.

x

"So, you'll be leading at Nationals!" Ava said to Ryan on Skype.

"I am!" Ryan said. "I'm excited."

"Ryan, I'm kind of worried about Nationals," Ava said.

"If you're worried about being up against each other, I know you'll beat us, and it's okay," Ryan said. "Emma and I will be back next year anyway."

"It's not just that," Ava said. "I'm going to meet Ivy..."

"Ugh, her," Ryan said. "Hopefully she'll stay away from you." But he had an idea that she wouldn't.

"Where are you guys staying?" Ava asked. "We're at the Inner Continental."

"So are we!" Ryan said. "I'll have to sneak into your room!"

"I look forward to it!" Ava said.

x

A few weeks later, the Scale Steppers were sitting in the airport to wait for their flight to leave for Florida. Finn and Rachel had dropped off Ryan and Emma. They would be coming down in a few days with Sarah, Grant and Zoe. Emma was talking to Callie, Michaela and Lula when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around and saw Nick.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" Emma giggled.

"Our plane has a layover in New York," Nick said. "Looks like we're on the same flight to Florida."

"That's so amazing!" Emma said, kissing her boyfriend. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Nick said. "Hopefully next year we'll be doing a duet together."

"I'd love that," Emma said. "I am excited to go back to Ohio. I will miss my three friends and New York and the Scale Steppers though."

"Well, maybe we should pull some strings so we can sit together on the plane," Nick said.

Emma smiled. "I'd love that." She put her arms around her boyfriend as he kissed her. Even though their teams were competing against each other, she had a feeling this would be a fun Nationals.

_Chapter 21 preview: Nationals takes place. Finchel, Nicma and Ryva have moments. Emma hangs out with her friends from Ohio. We will see some familiar faces, including two Glee couples!_


	21. Chapter 21: Florida

_I didn't expect this one to be so long! We have the lyrics of the songs at Nationals to blame for that, so you can skip over the lyrics if you think it looks too long. I really enjoyed writing this one. I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to review. There is only one chapter left in this story. When I post the last chapter of this story, I'll tell you my idea for my next story._

_I can't believe tomorrow's the Glee graduation episode. I hope we all enjoy it. I'm just glad we'll still see everyone next season. it's my hope that the fandom will continue to thrive, even though the show is changing. _

Chapter 21: Florida

Ryan looked across the aisle to see Nick and Emma. He and Nick had switched seats so Ryan and Ava could sit together on the plane and Nick and Emma could. Ava had fallen asleep about an hour ago and was leaning against him. Their flight from Cleveland to New York had left a lot earlier, so he understood that his girlfriend was tired. She had never been a fan of airplanes, and he had been worried about her flying to Florida without him. She'd held on to him very tight when the plane took off, and he hoped she'd sleep through the landing.

Of course, Emma wasn't a fan of flying either. Ryan was convinced Nick had it worse because Emma had said multiple times that she couldn't sleep sitting up. Sure enough, he saw his sister lying across his best friend's lap. He reached across the aisle and jabbed Nick's arm. "Hey, how's she doing?"

"She's been fine," Nick said. "So, excited to be a lead in the boys group number?"

"Very excited," Ryan said. "I can't wait to be back on the Gold Stars next year though."

"It can be hard having to carry all the male leads!" Nick said.

"Excuse me, you led the Gold Stars to victory with a solo in both Sectionals and Regionals!" Ryan said.

"It's luck," Nick admitted. "We haven't been as good without your mom as the head."

"You, me, Ava and Emma should have a night out, like we did last year at Nationals," Ryan said.

"I'm glad Emma and I made up in time for Nationals!" Nick said.

"So am I," Ryan said. "She was miserable without you!"

The plane began to land. Ryan tightened his grip around Ava, knowing if she woke up, it would make her nervous. He was sure that Ivy would see them, but he honestly hoped she would. He loved his girlfriend, more than he could ever love Ivy.

The plane came to a screeching halt. Ryan gently shook Ava's shoulders. "Baby, we landed."

Ava opened her eyes and looked at him. "Thank you for letting me sleep through the landing."

"No problem!" Ryan said. He got out of his seat and got down Ava's back. "Let me take that."

Ava smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Ryan said.

As they unboarded the plane, Ivy looked at Ryan and Ava. "THIS is the girl you've been choosing over me all year?"

Ryan tried to hold in his insults. "Yes. Ava, this is Ivy Hill. Ivy, this is Ava. My girlfriend."

"We're going to kick your group's butt," Ivy said, stalking off.

"That's Ivy, huh?" Ava said. "If I saw her in the crowd, I wouldn't pick her out as the popular girl."

"She's awful," Ryan said. "A few more weeks, and I never have to see her again."

"So, I'll see you after we check into the hotel?" Ryan asked Ava.

"Yeah," Ava said. "I'll text Emma and see when would be good for the four of us to have our night out."

Ryan gave Ava a kiss. "I look forward to it."

x

"Are you nervous?" Lula asked Emma as Emma finished unloading her luggage. The two of them were in their room, connected by a door to Callie and Michaela's room.

"I am nervous about competing against my boyfriend's team," Emma admitted.

"That must be pretty hard to do," Lula said. The girls heard a knock on their interconnecting door. Lula opened the door and let Callie and Michaela in.

"Our first Nationals!" Callie exclaimed.

"Nationals is one of the best experiences you can ever hope to have," Emma said. "I really hope you guys make it again so I can see you again."

"Yeah, we're really going to miss you," Michaela said.

Emma smiled at her three friends. "I'll miss you guys too. You made my year in New York a lot of fun."  
>"Are you glad to be going back to Ohio?" Callie asked.<p>

"Well, I'm going to miss you three, and living so close to my uncles and cousins, and the city of New York, but I have missed Ohio and my boyfriend and my friends there," Emma said.

Emma's phone went off. She looked to see a text from Ava. "The girls and I are wondering if you'd like to come to the beach with us tonight?"

Emma smiled and texted back. "I'd love to!" She looked at her friends. "So, we've got some time. How about the four of us go to the hotel pool?"

"That'd be fun!" Michaela said. Emma wanted some time to spend with her friends from New York before she moved back to Ohio. As the girls headed down to the pool, Emma got another text from Nick: "Dinner date tonight?"

Emma smiled and texted back. "I'm going to the beach with the girls, but I can do dinner with you. And tomorrow night, you, me, Ryan and Ava should have a double date night."

Nick texted a smiley face back. Emma smiled as she went to the pool with her friends. After they were done at the pool, she took a shower as Lula, Michaela and Callie were watching TV in the bedroom. She came out in her bathrobe, feeling stressed about her first date with her boyfriend in a while. She turned to the girls. "Do I look better with my hair up or down?"

"Is this about Nick?" Callie asked.

"It's only been a year, but you guys know me too well," Emma said.

"I'd say down," Michaela said.

"Okay," Emma said. "Now, which dress to wear?"

"The blue one," Lula said.

"Thanks," Emma said. "You guys are awesome." She put the blue sundress on, and soon went downstairs to join Nick. Nick was already waiting for her, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"These are for you," Nick said, handing Emma the flowers.

Emma smiled. "Thanks. They're beautiful."

"Now, I know that there aren't as many amazing restaurants here as there are in San Francisco," Nick said. "But I do think I found a pretty good place."

"Lead the way," Emma said. She linked her arm into Nick's as they began walking out of the hotel. It was mid-May, but it was probably already at least 90 degrees. Maybe that was what happened in the south. They walked quietly to the restaurant, and it didn't feel uncomfortable at all. That was the good thing about Nick. Emma never felt uncomfortable with him.

"What ever happened to that secret admirer of yours?" Nick suddenly asked.

"I almost forgot about him!" Emma said. "Well, he eventually stopped leaving me stuff. I'm not even sure how he got interested in me. He's a freshman, and we're not in anything together."

"Good, because I don't want any competition," Nick said. "What about Griffin, is he here?"

"Griffin's here, but you don't have to worry about him, either," Emma said. "He has a girlfriend. What about Mackenzie? If anyone should be concerned, it's me. From what I've read, people never fully get over their first love."

"Don't worry about her," Nick said. "But we need to clear something up. Mackenzie was my first girlfriend, yes, but you are my first love. I didn't love her in the way I love you. It was really just for fun."

"And you're my first love," Emma said. "I promise I'll NEVER kiss another boy again, and I don't ever plan to get drunk again."

Nick smiled at Emma as they went into the restaurant for dinner. After they ate, they began to walk back to the hotel. Without thinking about it, they stopped walking at one point and kissed. "Nick..." Emma whispered.

"What is it, baby?" Nick asked.

"I think... when I get home, I'm ready to take this to the next level," Emma whispered.

"I'm ready when you are," Nick said. He held the hotel door for Emma and then pushed the button on the elevator to get to the floor the Gold Stars were staying on. Emma knocked on the door of Ava and Lizzie's room. She had her swimsuit on under her dress, and she could just use one of the hotel towels, so she was ready to go.

"Did you have a nice date with Nick?" Lizzie asked as she opened the door. All the girls were in there waiting for her.

Emma smiled and nodded. "Yes, I did."

"We all had nice dinners with our boyfriends, too, but it's long overdue for the seven of us to get some time to ourselves," Lexie said.

"We can hang out every day all summer," Emma said, smiling. "And then, we'll begin our junior year together!"

"I can't believe high school's already almost half over," Izzy said.

"I know, it's crazy," Laura added. "Before we know it, we'll be off to college."

"Don't say the c word!" Emma laughed. "One year away from Nick and you girls was bad enough."

"I'm pretty confident the seven of us will be best friends forever, no matter what," Ava said.

"That's good," Emma said.

"Oh, Emma, before we go to the beach, let me show you our dress for the number the six of us are doing," Meg said. She went to the closet and got out a gold dress with a black sash.

"That's so pretty!" Emma said. "When I get back, the seven of us will have to do a number."

"Yeah, we were so excited to be the special ensemble number, but at the same time, it wasn't the same without you," Ava said.

"Just like everything this year," Lizzie added.

"You girls are the best," Emma said, smiling. The girls wrapped their towels around their waists and headed down to the beach. It was starting to get dark, but Emma was just grateful for time with her friends. This was one of the best beaches she'd ever been to as well.

x

"It's so boring just sitting here," Grant groaned as the Hudson family sat in the terminal at JFK airport. Their flight to Florida was already delayed two hours. Zoe had fallen asleep, and Sarah was keeping herself entertained with her iPod, but of course, Grant was pretty restless.

"The plane should have left two hours ago, but we'll be boarding soon," Finn assured his son.

"Will they have good movies on the plane?" Grant asked.

"I'm sure they will," Rachel said.

"Hello," Rachel heard a familiar voice behind her say. She turned around to see Kurt and Blaine with their sons.

"I thought your plane wasn't leaving until this evening!" Finn said.

"When we heard yours was delayed, we figured why not catch an earlier one?" Blaine said.

"We didn't want to sit around and wait," Michael said, nudging Blaine.

"When's Mom and Dad's plane arriving?" Finn asked Kurt.

"I don't think they're leaving until tomorrow," Kurt said. "Wow, this Nationals is the end of an era: Hudson-Hummel siblings in New Directions."

"I'm sure Ally will be amazing on her solo," Rachel said.

"At least she didn't steal any of your songs!" Sarah blurted out. "Or mine!"

"Good thing all your siblings will have graduated by the time you're old enough to be in the Gold Stars," Kurt said.

"I WOULD feel bad taking their solos," Sarah admitted.

Rachel's phone went off, and she looked at it to see a text from Beth. "Has your plane left yet? Mom's freaking out a little, since it was delayed. Can't wait to see you in three days!"

Rachel typed a reply - "It's scheduled to board soon. I'll text you when we've boarded." - before turning to Finn, Kurt and Blaine. "That was my sister. She's going to be there with my mom, to see the New Directions and Ryan and Emma."

"I just can't believe our sister's graduation is so close," Kurt said.

"Yeah, it's too bad she only has enough tickets for Burt, Carole and you two," Rachel said.

"She's having her party in July, so you can celebrate with her then," Finn said, hugging Rachel. "We'll be back in Ohio by then."

"I know this sounds crazy, but I do miss living in Ohio, a lot," Rachel said.

"So do I," Sarah backed her up.

"Flight 373 to Daytona boarding," the announcement came over the loudspeaker. Rachel sent a quick text to Beth and then pushed Zoe's stroller on to the plane, followed by Finn, Sarah and Grant.

x

Ryan felt his phone vibrate as he watched Ava take her swing at putt-putt. He, Ava, Emma and Nick had gone out to dinner at a restaurant on the beach today, and now they were going mini golf. After they were done here, they were planning to go souvenir shopping and then for a walk along the beach. Both clubs were done with rehearsing by mid afternoon, so there was more time to hang out in the evening.

Ryan took out his phone and saw a text from Sarah. "Our plane just landed. Other than the fact that Zoe's crying and no one can console her, and that Grant's complaining about how boring the car ride will be, things are good. Hope to see you tomorrow."

"That was Sarah," Ryan said to Emma. "The plane landed."

"That's awesome," Ava said, hitting the golfball, then missing the hole. "Darn!"

"Boys are better at this, it seems," Nick said.

Emma smirked. "Speak for yourself."

"Whatever," Ryan said. "I'm just glad all four of us can hang out again."

"Me too, trust me," Emma said. "The four of us will need to keep having our time together every weekend once we get back to Ohio."

"You'll be permanently back in Ohio in 41 days," Ava said.

Ryan smiled at his girlfriend. "You're counting down?"

"I have since the day you left," Ava said.

Ryan gave Ava a kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Ava said.

x

The week had gone by so quickly. Before anyone knew it, competition day had arrived. When Finn and Rachel sat in the stands with Kurt and Blaine, Rachel looked at her program and noticed that her kids' choir was going first. "Oh my God," she whispered to Finn, pointing at the lineup.

Finn looked at it. "They'll feel like everyone has to live up to them."

"They shouldn't have to worry, they'll get the stress out early," Rachel heard her mother say. She looked and saw her mom and sister walking into the stands to join them.

"Hi Mom! Hi Beth!" Rachel cried.

"I'm going to miss being up there competing this year," Beth said. "But I'm glad Ally's doing the solo for New Directions."

"I'm sure she'll be amazing," Kurt said. "How was your first year of college, Beth?"

"It was nice, but I'm glad to be on break," Beth said. "Mom and I are going to come to New York to see one of your shows before you leave, Rachel."

"I'd love that," Rachel said.

The MC stepped to announce the judges, telling the audience it was time to be quiet. Rachel took a deep breath in, holding in her nerves for her kids.

x

"I can't do this," Emma said to Ryan, pacing around backstage.

"It'll be okay," Ryan said, taking his sister's hands.

"Ivy's going to give me shit if we lose," Emma mumbled.

"Ivy's a bitch, don't listen to her," Lula said.

"I want Nick," Emma whispered.

"I'm sure you do," Michaela said.

"No matter what, he'll be proud of you," Callie said, patting Emma's back. The MC announced the Scale Steppers, and Emma went on stage with Ivy for the duet.

__Ivy: Many nights we prayed  
>With no proof anyone could hear<br>In our hearts a hopeful a song  
>We barely understood<br>Now we are not afraid  
>Although we know there's much to fear<br>We were moving mountains  
>Long before we knew we could<em>_

There can be miracles  
>When you believe<br>Though hope is frail  
>It's hard to kill<br>Who knows what miracles  
>You can achieve<br>When you believe  
>Somehow you will<br>You will when you believe

Emma: In this time of fear  
>When prayer so often proves in vain<br>Hope seems like the summer bird  
>Too swiftly flown away<br>Yet now I'm standing here  
>My heart's so full, I can't explain<br>Seeking faith and speaking' words  
>I never thought I'd say<p>

There can be miracles  
>When you believe (Ivy: When you believe)<br>Though hope is frail  
>It's hard to kill (Ivy: Mmmmmhhh)<p>

Both: Who knows what miracles

Emma: You can achieve (Ivy: You can achieve)  
>When you believe<br>Somehow you will

Both: You will when you believe

They don't always happen when you ask  
>And it's easy to give in to your fear<br>But when you're blinded by your faith  
>Can't see your way clear through the rain<br>A small but still resilient voice  
>Says hope is very near<p>

There can be miracles (Miracles)  
>When you believe<br>Though hope is frail  
>It's hard to kill<br>Who knows what miracles  
>You can achieve<br>When you believe somehow you will  
>Somehow you will<br>You will when you believe  
>When you believe<p>

They got a loud round of applause at the end of the duet. Emma smiled at Ivy, but Ivy didn't return it. Maybe no one could win with Ivy. They went to join the rest of the girls for the girls group number.

_All: Climbing over rocky mountain,  
>Skipping rivulet and fountain,<br>Passing where the willows quiver  
>By the ever-rolling river,<br>Swollen with the summer rain,  
>The summer rain.<br>Threading long and leafy mazes  
>Dotted with unnumbered daisies,<br>Dotted, dotted with unnumbered daisies;  
>Scaling rough and rugged passes,<br>Climb the hardy little lasses,  
>Till the bright sea-shore they gain!<br>Scaling rough and rugged passes,  
>Climb the hardy little lasses,<br>Till the bright sea-shore they gain!_

Hailey: Let us gaily tread the measure,  
>Make the most of fleeting leisure,<br>Hail it as a true ally,  
>Though it perish by-and-by.<br>All: Hail it as a true ally,  
>Though it perish by-and-by.<br>Alicia: Every moment brings a treasure  
>Of its own especial pleasure;<br>Though the moments quickly die,  
>Greet them gaily as they fly,<br>Greet them gaily as they fly.  
>Girls: Though the moments quickly die,<br>Greet them gaily as they fly.

Rebecca: Far away from toil and care,  
>Revelling in fresh sea-air,<br>Here we live and reign alone  
>In a world that's all our own.<br>Here, in this our rocky den,  
>Far away from mortal men,<br>We'll be queens, and make decrees –  
>They may honour them who please.<br>Girls: We'll be queens, and make decrees –  
>They may honour them who please.<p>

Girls: Let us gaily tread the measure,  
>Make the most of fleeting leisure,<br>Hail it as a true ally,  
>Though it perish by-and-by.<br>Hail it as a true ally,  
>Though it perish by-and-by.<br>Let us gaily tread the measure,  
>Make the most of fleeting leisure,<br>Hail it as a true ally,  
>A true ally.<p>

After the girls group number, the girls went into the wings to watch the boys group number. Emma thought Ryan's solo was the best part, but still, it was good, and she thought they could place.

_Griffin: Steve walks warily down the street,  
>with the brim pulled way down low<br>Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet,  
>machine guns ready to go<br>Are you ready, Are you ready for this  
>Are you hanging on the edge of your seat<br>Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
>To the sound of the beat<em>

Boys: Another one bites the dust  
>Another one bites the dust<br>And another one gone, and another one gone  
>Another one bites the dust<br>Hey, I'm gonna get you too  
>Another one bites the dust<p>

Ryan: How do you think I'm going to get along,  
>without you, when you're gone<br>You took me for everything that I had,  
>and kicked me out on my own<p>

Derek: Are you happy, are you satisfied  
>How long can you stand the heat<br>Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
>To the sound of the beat<p>

Boys: Another one bites the dust  
>Another one bites the dust<br>Another one bites the dust  
>Another one bites the dust<br>There are plenty of ways you can hurt a man  
>And bring him to the ground<br>You can beat him  
>You can cheat him<br>You can treat him bad and leave him  
>When he's down<br>But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you  
>I'm standing on my own two feet<br>Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
>repeating the sound of the beat<p>

They got in the stands in time to watch the rest of the competition. The National competition was always an all-day event. Emma checked her phone in between choirs and saw a text from Nick: "You were amazing!" The New Directions performed about halfway through the competition. Ally performed "Everytime" by Britney Spears as the solo, and the group numbers were "Drops of Jupiter" by Train and "We are The World" by Michael Jackson. Emma got a text from Beth saying that New Directions had probably just successfully defended their title, and she admitted that Beth was right, but New Directions deserved it.

A few groups after the New Directions were the Gold Stars. Their first performance was Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg performing "Cell Block Tango." Emma wished she could perform with them, but her friends sounded amazing.

_All: He had it coming  
>He had it coming<br>He only had himself to blame  
>If you'd have been there<br>If you'd have seen it  
>I betcha you would have done the same!<em>

Ava: Pop  
>Lizzie: Six<br>Lexie: Squish  
>Laura: Uh uh<br>Izzy: Cicero  
>Meg: Lipschitz!<p>

Ava: You know how people  
>Have these little habits<br>That get you down. Like Bernie.  
>Bernie liked to chew gum.<br>No, not chew. POP. So I came home this one day,  
>And I am really irritated, and I'm<br>Looking for a little bit of sympathy  
>And there's Bernie layin'<br>On the couch, drinkin' a beer  
>And chewin'. No, not chewin'.<br>Poppin'. So, I said to him,  
>I said, "You pop that<br>Gum one more time..."  
>And he did.<br>So I took the shotgun off the wall  
>And I fired two warning shots...<br>... into his head.

Lizzie: I met Ezekiel Young from  
>Salt Lake city about two years ago,<br>And he told me he was single  
>And we hit it off right away.<br>So, we started living together.  
>He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd<br>Fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.  
>And then I found out,<br>"Single" he told me?  
>Single, my ass. Not only<br>Was he married  
>... oh, no, he had six wives.<br>One of those Mormons, you know. So that  
>Night, when he came home from work, I fixed him his drink as usual.<br>You know, some guys just can't hold  
>Their arsenic.<p>

All: He had it coming  
>He had it coming<br>He took a flower  
>In it's prime<br>And then he used it  
>And he abused it<br>It was a murder  
>But not a crime!<p>

Lexie: Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
>Carvin' up the chicken for dinner,<br>Minding my own business,  
>And in storms my husband Wilbur,<br>In a jealous rage.  
>"You been screwin' the milkman,"<br>He says. He was crazy  
>And he kept on screamin',<br>"you been screwin the milkman."  
>And then he ran into my knife.<br>He ran into my knife ten times!

All: If you'd have been there  
>If you'd have seen it<br>I betcha you would have done the same!

Laura: They had it coming  
>All: They had it coming<br>Laura: They had it coming  
>All: They had it coming<br>Laura: They had it coming all along  
>All: They had it coming all along<br>Laura: I didn't do it  
>All: She didn't do it<br>Laura: But if I done it  
>All: But if she'd done it<br>Laura: How could you tell me that I was wrong?

Izzy: They had it coming  
>All: They had it coming<br>Izzy: They had it coming  
>All: They had it coming<br>Izzy: They had it coming  
>All: They took a flower<br>Izzy: All along  
>All: In it's prime<br>Izzy: I didn't do it  
>All: And then they used it<br>Izzy: But if I'd done it,  
>All: And they abused it<br>Izzy: How could you tell me that I was wrong?  
>All: It was a murder but not a crime<br>Meg: I loved Al Lipschitz  
>More than I can possibly say.<br>He was a real artistic guy...  
>Sensitive... a painter.<br>But he was always trying  
>To find himself.<br>He'd go out every night  
>Looking for himself<br>And on the way  
>He found Ruth,<br>Gladys,  
>Rosemary and Irving.<br>I guess you can say we broke  
>Up because of artistic differences.<br>He saw himself as alive  
>And I saw him dead.<p>

All: The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
>The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum<p>

All: They had it comin'  
>They had it comin'<br>They had it comin'  
>They had it comin'<br>Ava: They had it comin'  
>Lizzie: They had it comin'<br>Lexie: All along  
>Laura: All along<br>Izzy: 'Cause if they used us  
>Meg: 'Cause if they used us<br>Ava: And they abused us  
>Lizzie: And they abused us<br>All: How could you tell us that we were wrong?

Lexie: He had it coming  
>Laura: He had it coming<br>Izzy: He had it coming  
>Meg: He had it coming<br>Ava: He only had himself to blame.  
>Lizzie: He only had himself to blame.<br>Lexie: If you'd have been there  
>Laura: If you'd have been there<br>Izzy: If you'd have seen it  
>Meg: If you'd have seen it<br>All: I betcha you would have done the same!

Ava: You pop that gum one more time!  
>Lizzie: Single my ass.<br>Lexie: Ten times!  
>Laura: Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe.<br>Izzy: Number seventeen-the spread eagle.  
>Meg: Artistic differences.<p>

Ava: Pop  
>Lizzie: Six<br>Lexie: Squish  
>Laura: Uh uh<br>Izzy: Cicero  
>Meg: Lipschitz!<p>

After their song was Nick's solo. Emma felt her heart swooning, and she looked at her boyfriend on the stage with pride. At several points, he looked back at her.

_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
>There was only you and me<br>We were young and wild and free_

Now nothin' can take you away from me  
>We've been down that road before<br>But that's over now  
>You keep me comin' back for more<br>Baby you're all that I want  
>When you're lyin' here in my arms<br>I'm findin' it hard to believe  
>We're in heaven<p>

And love is all that I need  
>And I found it there in your heart<br>It isn't too hard to see  
>We're in heaven<p>

Oh - once in your life you find someone  
>Who will turn your world around<br>Bring you up when you're feelin' down

Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me  
>Oh there's lots that I could say<br>But just hold me now  
>Cause our love will light the way<p>

Baby you're all that I want  
>When you're lyin' here in my arms<br>I'm findin' it hard to believe  
>We're in heaven<p>

And love is all that I need  
>And I found it there in your heart<br>It isn't too hard to see  
>We're in heaven<p>

I've been waitin' for so long  
>For somethin' to arrive<br>For love to come along

Now our dreams are comin' true  
>Through the good times and the bad<br>Ya - I'll be standin' there by you

_Baby you're all that I want  
>When you're lyin' here in my arms<br>I'm findin' it hard to believe  
>We're in heaven<em>

And love is all that I need  
>And I found it there in your heart<br>It isn't too hard to see  
>We're in heaven<p>

She was sure she cheered the loudest for him at the end as the rest of the group came onstage for the group number.

_Nick: How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<br>Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
>until you find it there and lead it back home<em>

(Boys: Wake me up)  
>Girls: Wake me up inside<br>(Boys: I can't wake up)  
>Girls: Wake me up inside<br>(Boys: Save me)  
>Girls: call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Boys: Wake me up)  
>Girls: bid my blood to run<br>(Boys: I can't wake up)  
>Girls: before I come undone<br>(Boys: Save me)  
>Girls: save me from the nothing I've become<p>

All: now that I know what I'm without  
>you can't just leave me<br>breathe into me and make me real  
>bring me to life<p>

(Boys: Wake me up)  
>Girls: Wake me up inside<br>(Boys: I can't wake up)  
>Girls: Wake me up inside<br>(Boys: Save me)  
>Girls: call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Boys: Wake me up)  
>Girls: bid my blood to run<br>(Boys: I can't wake up)  
>Girls: before I come undone<br>(Boys: Save me)  
>Girls: save me from the nothing I've become<p>

Girls: Bring me to life  
>(Boys: I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)<br>Girls: Bring me to life

Ben: frozen inside without your touch  
>Without your love, darling<br>only you are the life among the dead

Evan: all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
>kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<br>Ricky: I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>got to open my eyes to everything<br>Connor: Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
>don't let me die here<br>Jeremy: there must be something more  
>bring me to life<p>

(Boys: Wake me up)  
>Girls: Wake me up inside<br>(Boys: I can't wake up)  
>Girls: Wake me up inside<br>(Boys: Save me)  
>Girls: call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Boys: Wake me up)  
>Girls: bid my blood to run<br>(Boys: I can't wake up)  
>Girls: before I come undone<br>(Boys: Save me)  
>Girls: save me from the nothing I've become<p>

(Girls: Bring me to life)  
>Boys: I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside<br>(Girls: Bring me to life)

x

At the end of the Gold Stars' group number, Rachel knew that the kids' home group would beat their current team. Watching them on stage also made her miss working with them. But she'd be back with them soon. The results were announced about an hour after the Gold Stars performed, and the Scale Steppers hadn't even made the Top 10. The Gold Stars had finished 8th. This was a lot lower than last year. Sarah leaned over to Rachel and whispered, "It's because they don't have Ryan and Emma."

The New Directions won once again, and Finn and Kurt were poking everyone around them, telling them that it had been their little sister who'd done the solo that had led the New Directions to victory.

Finn and Rachel were on their way down to meet their kids when Rachel felt someone tap her shoulder. "I know you from somewhere, don't I?" a voice behind her said.

Rachel smiled and looked behind her to see Brittany and Santana. "Hey!" she said, hugging both girls.

"Your kids both sounded great," Brittany said.

"Thank you," Rachel said. "The girl Emma did the duet with has kind of been a pain this year."

"I got that vibe from her," Santana said. "So, I'm moving back to Ohio!"

"That's great!" Rachel said.

"Yeah, after my divorce I didn't really like living in Vegas anymore," Santana said.

"That's great," Rachel said. "We can see you more then."

Rachel saw three of the junior girls from the Gold Stars running over to her. "Mrs. Hudson, we need you back!" one of them said. "We need to make the top five again."

"I'll be back next month," Rachel said with a smile.

"We missed you!" one of the other girls said.

"I missed all of you, too," Rachel said. She looked to see Ryan, Ava, Nick and Emma coming over.

"We actually made the top 20," Ryan said. "19th... not bad."

"That's great," Rachel said.

"Next year, all four of us will be together again, so that's the good thing," Ava said.

"We can't wait to see all four of you performing together again," Finn said, putting his arm around Rachel. Rachel smiled up at Finn. Both her kids and their significant others reminded her so much of herself and Finn when they were in high school.

_SONGS: "When You Believe" by Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey (peformed by Ivy Hill and Emma Hudson), "Climbing Over Rocky Mountain" from the Pirates of Penzance (performed by Scale Steppers girls), "Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen (performed by Scale Steppers boys), "Cell Block Tango" from Chicago (performed by Ava Crispin, Lizzie Walker, Lexie Weber, Laura Peters, Izzy Carter, and Meg Ullman), "Heaven" by Bryan Adams (performed by Nick Dougherty), and "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence (performed by the Gold Stars)_

_Chapter 22 preview: Rachel has her last show on Broadway, which a Glee couple attends. The Hudson family moves back to Ohio._


	22. Chapter 22: Full Circle

_So - here it is, the last chapter. Sorry it took longer than usual to post. The Finchel cliffhanger in the last episode had me pretty distressed, and it was hard for me to write. I really enjoyed this story, and am still holding on to hope that Finchel will be married._

_As for my next story - I was thinking I'd do Finchel in college, after Episode 3x22. Kind of like my own version of S4. I know other people have done that, too, but I just like the idea. It would begin with Rachel in New York and Finn in Lima, but end with them TOGETHER!_

_Please enjoy this chapter, and leave a review! :)_

Chapter 22: Full Circle

Rachel looked out into the audience. This was it, her final show on Broadway. Her final bow. An MC acknowledged that, and she felt tears in her eyes. This had been an amazing experience. It wasn't perfect, but she'd loved it nonetheless. In a few days, she'd be returning to her quiet life in Ohio. She missed Ohio and had even cried a few times about being away. Now she was crying about leaving New York. Maybe she just didn't like to see things end.

Her whole family was up in the stands: Finn, Ryan, Emma, Sarah, Grant, Zoe, her dads, Shelby, Beth, Burt, Carole, Ally, Kurt, Blaine, Michael and Brendan. She hadn't expected her parents and sister to come to New York for her last show. Burt, Carole and Ally were there anyway, for Ally's college orientation. Most of her friends from Glee had come to see her in both the shows. She secretly hoped she'd also get nominated for a Tony in West Side Story, but for now she was just happy with her Wicked one.

The curtains closed, and Rachel ran off the stage toward the front row where her family was, into Finn's awaiting arms. Finn hugged Rachel tight and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so proud of you."

"I love you so much," Rachel whispered.

"Mom, you need to see tonight's program!" Sarah said, handing the program to Rachel. Rachel smiled as she opened it, seeing a full page ad.

_To our shining star, Rachel,_

_We are so proud of the actress our little girl has become. We are blessed to be your parents and are pleased with all you have accomplished. We love you._

_Love,_

_Mom, Dad, Daddy and Beth_

_Rachel -_

_The day you joined our family was one of the best of our lives. You bring so much joy into our family, and we love seeing you perform._

_Love,_

_Burt, Carole, Kurt and Ally_

_Dear Mommy,_

_We loved seeing you perform on Broadway this year. We admire you so much and are so glad you're our mom. You say we're your greatest joy, but we'd be nothing without you._

_Love,_

_Ryan, Emma, Sarah, Grant, Zoe, and watching from above, Jack_

_Dear Rachel,_

_I am so proud of my Tony award winning wife. You make me smile, you open your heart to me, and you won't go breaking my heart. I'm forever yours, faithfully, and I know I'll never have to start pretending. Days without you feel like days with no air. I just can't stop loving you._

_Love,_

_Finn_

As Rachel finished reading the ad, she felt tears coming back. She then told herself she cried too much and looked up at Finn. "You organized this, didn't you?"

Finn smiled and shook his head. "I wish it had been my idea, but it was Kurt's."

Rachel smiled at her best friend, who she was so happy to have for her brother in law. "We love you, Rachel."

"I love all of you, too," Rachel said.

"Don't worry Mom, in a few years, we'll all be back to see me on Broadway," Sarah said.

"That's right," Rachel said, hugging her daughter.

"And this wouldn't be complete without some Glee people!" a voice said. Rachel turned to see Sam and Mercedes walking toward her.

"I didn't know you two were in New York!" Kurt exclaimed.

"We both had conferences here this week," Sam explained. "You were really good, Rachel."

"Thank you," Rachel said. "It means a lot to me that you two are here."

"Where are the kids?" Blaine asked.

"Mine are home with their dad," Mercedes said.

"Yeah, mine are with their mom," Sam added. "We just found out we'd both be here."

"Well, it's really great to see you both," Finn said.

"You deserved all those solos in Glee club," Mercedes told Rachel.

Rachel laughed. "I'm sorry I was such a spotlight hog."

"You were our star," Finn said, wrapping his arms around Rachel.

"You're the proud husband, aren't you?" Sam asked.

Finn kissed Rachel. "Yes I am!"

"You guys are heading back to Ohio soon, aren't you?" Mercedes asked.

"They leave in a few days," Blaine said. "We're going to miss them."

"How do you guys feel?" Sam said, turning to the kids.

"I liked New York, but I do miss my boyfriend and my friends," Emma said.

"Yeah, I really miss my girlfriend," Ryan added.

"Once we get home, you'll be seeing them all the time," Rachel told her kids. She honestly didn't know how they'd done it. Being at college away from Finn for a month before she went home, then transferred to OSU, had been torture.

x

The apartment had been packed up, and the luggage had been loaded into the moving truck. Emma looked around the barren apartment. This had been home for a year, and it was weird to be leaving. She had missed living in Ohio a lot this year, but there were lots of things she'd miss about New York.

Earlier that week, she'd gone to lunch in Central Park with Lula, Michaela and Callie. The three of them had been best friends since they were little, and they'd been nice enough this year to let her into their group. She promised them that she'd hang out with them when she came to New York for Thanksgiving, and reminded them that there was always the option of visiting in Ohio.

The Hudsons had gotten together for dinner with the Hummel-Andersons the night before. Kurt and Rachel had both been crying, but families could withstand any distance and they knew that. She hoped that if she and Nick ended up getting married and Ryan and Ava also did, they wouldn't live so far apart.

Rachel had invited Emma and Sarah to come along for lunch with Harmony. Emma thought Harmony was a nice person, even though she'd hated Jesse when she'd met him in the past. Her mom did deserve a close friend on the Broadway circuit, and Rachel promised Harmony that once she was done with maternity leave, they'd come to see some of her shows.

The Hudson family got on the elevator, turned in their keys and caught a taxi to the airport. The plane was smaller than most, which was an annoyance. Emma and Sarah's seats were practically squished together, as were Ryan and Grant's and Finn and Rachel's (with Zoe alternating between their laps). The ride was a bit bumpy, and they sat quietly. Sarah turned to Emma and whispered, "It feels a little odd to be going home, doesn't it?"

"Yes!" Emma said. "I just hope everyone back home will still like us..." She'd finally said it. Even though she'd seen many of her friends, she still had a fear that Nick would have gotten used to not having her around, that Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg would decide there wasn't enough room for her in their group anymore.

After the plane landed in Ohio, it was nice to drive around the Cleveland area and see everything again. Downtown Cleveland, though not as big or exciting as downtown New York, looked more appealing than it had when they lived there regularly. The family had always secretly rooted for the Browns, Cavaliers and Indians instead of the Giants, Jets, Knicks, Nets, Yankees and Mets. Traffic also wasn't as bad as traffic in New York.

It was a nice relief to see their house when they pulled up to the driveway. The family that was renting their house had left a few days ago, so it was totally empty. It was weird for her to see the house so empty, but she went up into her room, it was as if she'd never left.

"Are you glad to be home?" Emma looked up to see Rachel standing in the door.

"I am," Emma said. "I love New York, but Ohio is home."

"I feel the same way," Rachel said. "And you still have most of the summer to spend with Nick and your friends."

Emma heard her phone vibrate and looked at it. It was Nick. "Has your plane landed yet?"

Emma texted back. "Yeah, I'm home."

Nick texted Emma. "Can I come over?"

Emma went downstairs, where Finn and Rachel were unloading some furniture. "Do you want to invite Nick over for dinner? Mom and Dad said I could invite Ava."

"I can?" Emma asked her parents.

"Of course you can," Finn said. "You two survived something your mom and I had such a hard time with for a month."

"Thank you!" Emma said. She texted Nick before returning to help with the unloading. About an hour later, she heard the doorbell ring and saw her boyfriend and her best friend.

"Hey!" Emma said, hugging Ava and then making out with Nick.

"You're really here," Nick said.

"I'm really here," Emma said. "And I'm not leaving again."

"We missed you both so much," Ava said, hugging Ryan.

"Don't worry," Ryan said, kissing Ava. "We're here to stay now."

And Emma knew she was now home, where she belonged. She was still loved, and no amount of miles could have changed that.


End file.
